Harry Potter and Love's Triumvirate
by Sharptooth
Summary: AU. Written prior to HBP. My version of book 6. Harry and the DOM group are taken into hiding for the summer prior to 6th year. There they are trained and a new prophesy is revealed. HP/GW, RW/HG, NL/LL. Story from another website and another name.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Harry Potter and Love's Triumvirate**

Chapter One The Boy Who Needed a Reason to Live

"Life at number 4 Privet Drive was the same as always," thought Harry as

he sat dejectedly on his bed. "No, actually, it was even worse than that." Truth be told , Harry was in a miserable mood; and why shouldn't he be. It had only been two months since Sirius Black, his Godfather, and only link to his parents had been killed defending him in the Department of Mysteries. It was as depressing a holiday as he had ever had.

Oh, the Dursleys had treated him well enough, if you considered ignoring him completely decent treatment. Apparently they had taken Mad-Eye Moody's warning to heart. They hadn't treated him badly, they simply hadn't treated him at all. Consequently he had all together too much time on his hands. Time to think. Time to brood. Given his temperament, this was not a good thing. He tended to dwell upon Sirius's death more and more. It was not a good time at all.

The problem was that he couldn't help himself. He kept coming back to the fact that he had forgotten about the present that Sirius had given him. If he had been thinking, he would have opened it. Then he would have had a different way to contact Sirius instead of Umbridge's fireplace. He would never have been lied to by Kreacher, and then he and his friends would not have gone to the Department of Mysteries, necessitating Sirius and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix to come to the rescue. If that hadn't happened then Sirius never would have come, and been murdered by his cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange. All because Harry screwed up.

"If only I had someone who understood what its like to be in my situation," thought Harry, "then at least I wouldn't feel so alone." His mind kept wandering back to his time in Professor Dumbledore's office last month. How he had lost complete control and basically trashed it, all the while having to deal with Dumbledore's calm, yet saddened demeanor. Then to find out about the prophesy. That maddening, damnable prophesy. The words just kept going over and over in his head:

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"

Why him? What did he do to deserve this fate? All he had ever done is live, and because of that he was "The boy who lived." Well he didn't want to be the boy that lived, all he wanted was to be a normal boy, but no, he had to be doomed to fight the biggest, baddest, most horrific wizard the world had ever known. Every day it became an effort just to get out of bed. Every day it became harder and harder to see just why he should continue in this pointless effort. Why not just put an end to it and not have to live with the worry, the pain, and the heartache of it all. Sometimes it just seemed that oblivion would be preferred to this.

"Love," thought Harry, "Dumbledore said that the secret to this power that Voldemort couldn't comprehend was love. What did he, Harry, know about love? He had never, ever been loved in his memory. He didn't know the first thing about love. How could he harness the power of something that he didn't even have a clue how to feel. The only person that he had felt the first glimmerings of the possibility of love for up and died on him. Life was so unfair."

It was at that moment that there was a fluttering at the window. Looking up he saw his white snow owl, Hedwig, sitting on the sill, sticking his leg out, with what appeared to be several notes attached. He quickly got up and looked at them. There must have been five notes on Hedwig's leg. He had sent her off for a quick flight, and now she returned laden with messages for Harry. Something had to be up. He quickly took the letters off of Hedwig's leg and gave her a treat. She nipped affectionately at his fingers, and then flew over to the head of his bed frame and settled down to relax.

Harry looked at the first letter. It was officially addressed to him. That was odd. He ripped it open and looked at the contents:

_Dear Mr. H. Potter,_

_Here are the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations._

_Charms: E_

_Transfigurations: E_

_Divinations: A_

_Potions: A_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Astronomy: A_

_History of Magic: D_

_Herbology: E_

_Congratulations on your successfully completing our examination process, we hope that you continue to use Ministry of Magic Testing in the future. _

_Sincerely your,_

_Cheyenne Littlebrook,_

_Undersecretary to the Department of Underage Wizarding_

_Ministry of Magic._

Harry looked again and again at the letter. He couldn't believe it. He had figured that he would do poorly in History of Magic, but he had managed to scrape an acceptable score in Potions, and, he had gotten the five O.W.L.s that he needed at exceeds expectations or better to get into auror training after Hogwarts. He even didn't have to put up with Snape's potions class anymore. Maybe he could get Professor McGonagall to help him at least understand potions a little better during the next two years. Then it might not be that bad in auror training.

This, unfortunately, brought him back to the thought of his destiny, thoroughly destroying any pleasure that he might have gotten out of his O.W.L scores. "This is no way to live," he mused. Unfortunately he didn't have a clue as to how to snap out of this funk that he was in.

The next letter was from Ron:

_'__Oye mate,_

_How is your summer going: Can't wait to see you. Mum and Dad say that they are getting it cleared for you to come to the Burrow shortly. They figure that you need to be with us after… well… you know what happened. I told them that they were 'nutters, you were the strongest person that I knew, and you would be all right. You just needed some time. Anyway, I figure I'll see you soon._

_Ron_

Harry smiled at the thought of seeing Ron soon. It was really too bad that his best bud didn't really understand him. He tried, but he just didn't comprehend what Harry was going through. He had never been through it before. Still, it would be good to see him.

The next letter was from Hermione:

_Harry,_

_Just received word that we might be going to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. This has been a hard time for everyone, Harry, and you need to be aware that people have feelings too. So please don't jump down our throats this time, OK? You are my BEST friend, Harry, and it hurts when you yell at Ron and I. I know that you are hurting, but think of us once in a while. Anyway, I'm sure that it will get better as time goes along._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry couldn't believe it. His best friend had just chewed him out in advance for something he hadn't even done yet. Could it get any worse? He did miss her though. He supposed that he would have to try not to yell, but after that she really did deserve a piece of his mind. He shook his head and chalked it up to Hermione being Hermione. She had always been his conscience, and she always would be. Life just wouldn't be the same without her doing that.

The next one was from, of all people, Ginny:

_Dear Harry,_

_I just wanted you to know that I understand what you are going through. When I was possessed by Tom Riddle in my first year, he made me do things that I didn't want to do (once I figured out what was happening). I thought that I had killed my friends. I hurt so badly that I wanted to curl up and die. I can't help but think that you must be feeling this way now. I want you to know that I will always be there if you need to talk, or anything else. We have to help each other in this life, Harry. We friends are all we have in this world. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that you didn't have to go through this alone if you didn't want to. I'm here, and Mum says that you will probably be here in the next couple of days._

_Always your friend,_

_Gin_

Harry smiled. She was right, he really did need an understanding friend right now. "Come to think of it, she has become a pretty good friend over the last two years. Maybe I should take her up on her offer. I really could use someone besides Ron and Hermione to talk to."

The last letter was from Professor Dumbledore:

_Hello Harry,_

_I am arranging for you to come and spend some time with your friends for the rest of the summer holidays. There have been happenings that you and they must be made aware of. Lets just say that hopefully I will not be withholding any information from you anymore. You and the others have earned the right to know what is going on. I will be sending and auror to your Uncle's house tomorrow night to bring you to your friends. Please be ready, and make sure to let Vernon and Petunia know so that there are no unpleasant surprises._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Sometimes its fun to write it)_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Wow, that was a strange letter to get. Better get packing." And with that Harry got right to it.


	2. DA Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Two DA Reunion

The next morning Harry went downstairs to fix himself some breakfast. Already there was his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his obnoxious cousin Dudley. After pouring himself some porridge in a bowl and covering it with some milk he went to his usual spot at the table. As usual, the Dursleys continued to ignore him. He decided that he would have to break the ice on this one. "Uncle Vernon?" Harry started.

"Harrumph." Came the grunted response.

"Ermm… I just thought I should tell you that I am going to have a visitor tonight to take me away for the rest of the summer holidays. Professor Dum…"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT YOUR FREAKISH KIND IN THIS HOUSEHOLD BOY!!!!" Vernon bellowed.

"Right, the Headmaster wanted you to know so it wouldn't surprise you." whispered Harry.

"Fine, Petunia, Dudley, we are leaving. Immediately. I think we shall go on vacation for a couple of days. You, boy, don't you dare break anything, or I swear…" By this point Uncle Vernon was starting to turn red in the face and his finger was quivering in Harry's face.

Harry couldn't help it. It just came out. "Ok, Uncle Vernon, but just remember, I would hate to tell Mad-Eye Moody that you had spoiled my holidays on my last day here by being mean to me." He said it in a soft voice, but the reaction was immediate. Uncle Vernon started to sputter and then hyperventilate. Aunt Petunia swayed in her chair and looked like she was going to faint, and Dudley let out a little squeak, grabbed his humongous bum, and dove under the table. Harry just smiled to himself, got up from the table, and went up to his room, all the while listening to the sounds of the Dursleys getting ready to leave at breakneck speed. Soon the door was slammed shut without so much as a goodbye, and Harry was once again alone with Hedwig.

He scribbled a quick note to Ron, saying that he would see him tonight and looked over to Hedwig. She was standing there with her leg out, patiently waiting for him to attach it. He looked her in the eyes and said "Stay right here for a minute." Running downstairs as quickly as he could he came back up with a small uncooked steak and handed it to Hedwig, who, hooting happily gulped it down. "Bring this to Ron at the Burrow, Hedwig. I'll see you there."

As he watched her fly off he sat on his bed feeling better than he had in a long time. Leaving Number Four Privet Drive always improved his spirits immensely. Now if the auror would just get here, he could go…

Harry was awoken by a small crash downstairs. He sat bolt upright in his bed and grabbed his wand. His senses were heightened and he was shaking a little from nerves when he heard a feminine voice call out "Harry, are you here?" Harry felt the tension drain from him. He should have known. Who else would Dumbledore send to him? It had to be Tonks downstairs.

"Just a minute Tonks, I'm up here, got to grab my stuff." Harry yelled down. With that he ran over and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage, stuffing his wand in his back pocket. "Good thing Mad-Eye isn't here," he thought, "I'd never hear the end of it." With a laugh he went out his door and bounded down the stairs. There in the middle of the den, was Nymphadora Tonks, looking as pretty as ever, but as always, a little different from the last time. Her hair had alternating purple and green spikes in a Mohawk. She had an earring in one ear and small nose ring in her left nostril. She was wearing ripped jeans and a Sex Pistols t-shirt showing her bare midriff with a small spiked collar around her neck. She had on a pair of Doc Martin boots, and she was chewing bubble gum.

Harry stopped short and stared for a moment. His mouth must have been open, because Tonks started to giggle, scrunched up her face, and did a little shimmy, all the while she started to shimmer all over, and then she was standing in wizard robes and her trademark bubble gum pink hair. Gone were the nose ring, earring, and spiked collar. "Is that better, Harry?" She asked. "I sometimes forget that what I like to lounge around in can be a little startling to some people, especially 16 year old boys…"

Harry just stood there staring, so she walked over, gently reached out and pushed his mouth shut, and said "Come on, lets go. Oh yeah, _Repairo!_" and with a flick of her wand the pieces of the lamp that she had broken upon her arrival flew back together. This shocked Harry out of his mini-trance, and he came down. "Here's the portkey Harry." she said pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from her robes. "Have you got everything Harry?" He nodded and she held out the portkey, and he grabbed on to it. Immediately he felt the now familiar pull at his belly button and then they were somewhere else.

"Hey, this isn't the Burrow" Harry said looking around. He was in a rather comfy looking den, filled with couches and cozy chairs. There was a clock on the wall rather like the one that hung in the Weasley's kitchen at the burrow. Harry noticed that hands showing himself and Tonks showed up on safe house. Hermione's said home, as did Ron and Ginny's. Looking closer Harry could see a couple more student's names, as well as many members of the Order. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Isn't that obvious Harry? We're at a safe house. Welcome to your new home for the rest of the summer. This place is under the Fidelius Charm, and you're looking at the secret keeper. What do you think?" She did a little curtsey to him and smiled warmly. "Dumbledore would have been the secret keeper, but since he is already the secret keeper for Grimmauld Place, we needed another volunteer, so I took it. All of you have become very dear to me, so it seemed to be a natural choice. Hope you don't mind."

Once again Harry must have been staring, because Tonks said softly "Harry, please close your mouth." Harry noticed that she was blushing slightly.

"Thanks, Tonks. It means a lot that somebody cares. So now what?" Harry asked while turning around quickly. He had just realized that he was alone in this house with a very pretty witch who happened to be rather older than him, and he turned about six shades of red.

"So now we wait." She said with a giggle. "Don't worry, your friends will be here soon." Harry heard a crunching noise, and then her saying "_Instrumentus Musicus_." Suddenly the Cure was playing in the background. Harry took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, and turned around. There was Tonks sprawled on a huge bean bag chair, head rocking back and forth to the beat of the music, eyes closed, apparently oblivious to anything else. Harry laughed quietly to himself, realizing that while Tonks might be older and more responsible, as well as caring, she was just a big kid at heart. He went over to one of the couches and laid back, waiting for his friend to arrive.

Nor did he have to wait long. Within minutes, with a slight pop, two figures appeared. Standing tall and proud was Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall black wizard with at bald head. He looked over at Harry and gave him a big smile, then stepped to the side so his charge might have a free path.

"Harry!" Squealed Hermione as she rushed into his arms, smothering him in a huge bear hug. "I've missed you and the others so much, are we the first?" Meanwhile Kingsley had waved hi to Tonks and sat down in one of the large fluffy chairs.

"'Mione…air…need…breathe…please…" Harry pleaded. Hermione, momentarily looking puzzled, finally took the hint and let go of her friend. Harry let out a huge gasp, and tottered for a moment, before regaining his composure. He couldn't believe he had been mad at her just twenty four hours ago. "Yes, Hermione, we're the first here. I expected to go to the Burrow, but Tonks says that we have to be here for the rest of the summer. At least its not the Dursley's house. I don't think I could stand much more of there."

Glancing over at Kingsley, he noticed that the wizard was pointing at the clock. Following his gaze Harry found that sure enough, more hands were moving towards the safe house. Grabbing Hermione and falling with her onto the closest couch, they watched as two more people appeared, right where they had been standing. There, in front of them stood Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, and his charge: Luna Lovegood. She was dressed in a rather plain white gown, with multi-colored flowers forming a trim around the edges. Her hair was mussed, and she held a copy of the quibbler in one hand to read while absent mindedly using her wand to scratch behind her right ear.

Mad-Eye's magical eye was spinning like a top in his eye socket. Grunting as he pulled Luna out of the way. "Potter, Granger." He said by way of greeting. "No unwanteds here. Never can be to careful. Constant vigilance!!!!"

"Oh hi Harry, Hermione…" mumbled Luna, stumbling to a chair. "Tri-colored whickor whacks have returned…" her voice faded as she once again was absorbed into her father's magazine.

Harry and Hermione stared for a moment, and then broke into silent giggles as they watched their friend. At that moment three more wizards arrived. It was the Weasley twins and Neville Longbottom. The twins were dressed in their finest dragon hide jackets, but Fred was busy clawing at the back of his neck. "Neville, get it off! Get it off!" he yelped.

"Trevor!" Neville called, grabbing for his toad, plucking him from the collar of Fred's jacket. "Oh, hi Harry, Hermione, Luna."

"People, get out of the way." Growled an irritated Mad-Eye. "How do you expect anyone else to arrive?"

"Right." Muttered the Twins, scooting Neville and his stuff to the side, just as Molly and Arthur Weasley popped in with their two youngest children, Ron and Ginny. As they stepped aside, Harry noticed that Ron had grown probably another two inches. He stepped over and embraced his friend. He looked over and found Ginny. His stomach gave a little twist at the sight. This wasn't the Ginny that Harry remembered. Sometime during the last month she had developed curves. Gone was the last of the remaining baby fat, and her hair poured down over her shoulders in little waves of red. Gulping a couple of times for breath, Harry went over to her and reached out to just grasp her finger tips. He almost thought that he felt a tiny shudder go through her, and then the next thing he knew he had pulled her into a very gentle hug. He didn't quite understand why, but it just seemed right for her head to be resting there on his shoulder like that…Then, slightly embarrassed, they separated and moved to the side.

Albus Dumbledore appeared next, with a surprise visitor. Standing there in all his regal glory was none other than Firenze, their newest divinations professor. Dumbledore looked around and smiled. "Oh good, you're all here, then we can get started anytime. I'm afraid that time is a luxury that we don't have a lot of right now…"


	3. Firenze Speaks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Three Firenze Speaks

Dumbledore had them all proceed into the kitchen to gather around a rather large table. As they took their seats Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione sat down next to each other, while Ginny placed herself next to him. He looked at her with a quizzical look on his face, and she just raised an eyebrow with a mischievous look on her face and replied in a low voice, "Thought you could use some support." The wry grin seemed to say more though…

Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention and said "This meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is now in session." This drew looks of alarm from the adults in the room, as well as looks of astonishment from Harry and his friends.

Molly Weasley had to voice her opinion. "Albus, don't you think this is a little odd, I mean, the children are here. No offense Harry Dear."

"Molly, these 'children' as you have put it have been through enough that I feel they have more than earned the right to be full fledged members of the Order. Given the recent events, I think you will soon see that they will have no choice but to both act and be treated as adults from now on. The first order of business is to fill some of you in on a portion of what took place last term. As you know, these six students traveled to the Ministry of Magic and proceeded to fight known Death Eaters to a stand still in the Department of Mysteries. The reason that the Death Eaters were there, is that there was a copy of the original prophesy about Voldemort and Harry. Only Voldemort or Harry could touch this copy, and since Voldemort did not want to tip his hand that soon, he tricked Harry into going there. Harry, would you please tell the people here what the prophesy said?"

Harry swallowed hard, and had to take several deep breaths to keep himself from shaking uncontrollably. Just when he thought he couldn't go on, he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to look and there was Ginny with her hand on him. He caught her eye, and she smiled at him. He could have sworn there was something there, but then it was gone. It had however, given him the courage to go on. "Very well Professor, the prophesy as I remember it goes like this:"

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"

Harry sat down quickly and started to shake, he just couldn't help it. Once again he felt Ginny's hand, this time on his elbow. He immediately felt a calm pass through him. Looking around to see the effect that the prophesy had on everyone, he saw that none of the aurors seemed surprised, but it had had a profound effect on the rest of the crowd. All the color had drained from Ron's face, and he looked rather like he was going to be ill. Hermione was trembling all over, her mouth covered by her hands, and her eyes looking like a doe's caught in headlights. A look of profound rage had appeared on both of the twin's faces. Harry wondered what was behind that mask of hatred. Neville looked alternatingly perplexed and scared, while Luna looked openly amused at the wording of the prophesy. Arthur looked like he had seen a ghost, and Molly was mumbling to herself while rocking back and forth. She soon looked up, her eyes filled with tears and said "Not Harry, he's not ready, he's just a child…" in a trembling voice. Harry remembered Molly's secret fear that was revealed last summer by the boggart.

"Harry has proven himself much more than a child, Molly. Remember that he has faced and thwarted Voldemort five times now. No one in this room can make that claim, nor can any other witch or wizard alive. Actually, the prophesy could have been filled by two people here, but Voldemort chose to mark Harry… Instead of marking Neville. Up to that point the prophesy applied equally to both. So as you can see by the prophesy, either Harry or Voldemort must die by the other's hand. Harry has become the most important person in the world to us, and we must protect him. However, as you will soon come to see, the other youths in this room have become just as important."

This seemed to shock Arthur out of his reverie. "What do you mean Dumbledore?" he asked with perhaps a touch more menace in his voice than Harry thought possible. Harry could see that Arthur's fists were clenching and unclenching in front of him in some sort of unconscious ritual.

"I mean, Arthur that there has been another prophesy." Dumbledore said in a low tone that none the less brooked no argument. "One that cannot be ignored. It happened last night. It was made by Firenze, one of our two Divination instructors. Firenze, would you please repeat your prophesy?"

"Listen Harry Potter, listen and be warned:

"MARS IS ASCENDING UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF VENUS

THUS THE STARS HAVE SPOKEN

THE POWER THE EQUAL WIELDS MUST BE FOUND

FOR LOVE'S TRIUMVIRATE

DOUBLED THRICE IS BOUND

DETERMINATION AND HOPE BUILD LOVE'S GOOD FOUNDATION

PASSION AND INTELLECT SHOW THE WAY

LIGHTNING AND FLAME POWER THE BLOW

THAT ENDS THE WAR

ALL PIECES MUST COME TOGTHER OR NONE MAY STAND

THE POWER THE EQUAL WIELDS MUST BE FOUND

OR NONE MAY STAND…"

The room erupted in a cacophony of voices, all trying to be heard over each other. It seemed that no one was willing to listen to anyone else. Chaos was in full reign. Seeing the looks on his friend's faces made up Harry's mind. He pulled out his wand, and touched his throat saying "_Sonorus_." Instantly he felt power flood through his vocal cords and he boomed "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" Everyone froze. Touching his throat again with "_finite incartum. _All of you just be quiet for a moment. We need to think this through and figure out what this means. Professor Dumbledore, do you have any idea what this means?"

"Yes Harry, I do. It means that the fates of each of the six of you is tied together, and without any one of you all our efforts are for naught. Now you see the reason that each of you is here in this safe house."

Molly was openly weeping now "Not my Ginny… Not my Ginny…" She was looking at her youngest like she was already dead. Arthur took her hands, murmuring in her ear something Harry couldn't make out.

Dumbledore went on "The adult members of the Order shall rotate daily here, standing guard over our youth. I shall be here everyday to teach each of them Occlumency, and each of the teachers from Hogwarts, with one exception shall be coming here periodically to instruct them in other arts. Students, you must learn all you can, and be prepared at all times. Never before has it been more imperative that you follow Alastor's teachings than now. This concludes this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."

As everyone filed out of the kitchen Hermione called each of the six over. "We need to have a _private _session of the DA, wouldn't you say Harry?" Harry just nodded. They proceeded as a group to an upstairs bedroom to puzzle out what had just been told to them.

**Author's Note: **I appologize for the short chapter. I wrote this a few years ago, and I am just posting it here for the first time. I normally write somewhat longer chapters now. I hope that everyone enjoys my first effort in fan fiction. I have a lot more to post, I just feel rather sentimental about this one and the one that follows it. Thanks for all the adds and reviews, Sharptooth.


	4. Breaking the Code

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Four Breaking the Code

They all gathered a few minutes later in one of the bedrooms, Ron sprawled out on one of the beds, with Hermione sitting demurely next to him. Luna took another bed, and stretched leisurely. A look passed between her and Neville. A couple of seconds later Neville settled down behind her and started gently rubbing her shoulders. Harry raised an eyebrow quizzically, then shrugged his shoulders and pulled up a couple of chairs for himself and Ginny. That was when he noticed that she wasn't there. He felt a moment of unexplained panic, but before he could do anything about it she came running in, having somehow managed to effect a complete change of clothes. Once again Harry was caught staring, because she started to blush. Harry turned quickly away, muttering "Have a seat Gin." He took his seat, noticing that she was already in hers by the time he had sat down.

Hermione started things off by saying "Right, we really need to puzzle this out. Any ideas?" She looked around, and not seeing anyone looking like they had any ideas she said "Well, lets look at this logically. The first line of the prophesy said that Mars was ascending under the influence of Venus. Do any of you think that there is any hidden meaning there?"

"In my experience, there is always hidden meaning in prophesy" Harry muttered. This brought nods to many heads. "But what does it mean?"

"Well," started Luna, "Mars and Venus are symbolic for male and female aren't they?" Hermione nodded, and motioned for her to continue. "Dumbledore did say that he felt the prophesy dealt with all of us."

"Sometimes I think that he might be going mental, that one" interjected Ron. This brought a scowl from Hermione. "Well he has been under a great deal of stress lately, maybe he's flipped."

"You don't really think that Ron." This from Ginny. "After all, he has never given us bad advice before." Harry nodded his head and gave her a small grin. "I want to know about this Love's Triumvirate doubled thrice. What is that all about."

"OK, if you look at it, what is a double? It's a pair. Thrice is the same as three, so basically it is saying three pairs. Also, there are six of us here, the same six that went to the Department of Mysteries."

"That's true Hermione, but what do the next three lines mean? What is this 'determination and hope bring love's good foundation, passion and intellect show the way, and lightning and flame power the blow?"

"Well Neville, if we accept that the prophesy talks of three pairs of us, then each line must be a description of two of us."

"I get it Hermione, and look at the wording in the first line. Mars, then Venus. The male and then the female that influences him."

"Good point Ginny, but who is who?"

"Look Harry, the clues are there. Let's get out the obvious. I say that lightning must mean you Harry, there is no-one else that it could fit."

"I think you're right Luna, and I think I just figured something else out. The first line says love's good foundation. Lovegood, that would be you. What's a foundation? It's a bottom, Longbottom, me."

"OK, so we have narrowed down where you two go, but who is who?"

"Ron look, no-one accomplished more than Neville in the DA last year, on shear determination alone."

"Say, that's right Hermione, and Luna, you did give me hope when I needed it before we left on the Hogwart's Express."

"Why thank you Harry. How about this? Each set of descriptions highlights a certain type of characteristic. The first set represents personality traits, the second viewpoints, and the third are physical."

"But if that's true flame could be either Ginny or me."

"No, it could only be me. Look at the positioning. Male then female, and last time I looked I was the only female between us." An enthusiastic nod from Harry brought a mischievous grin to her face. "So that leaves you and Hermione as passion and intellect. I think that the choice of which is which should be obvious now to everyone."

"But what does it mean about building love's good foundation, showing the way, and powering the blow?"

"Isn't it obvious Harry? Neville and Luna provide the grounding that the group needs. They are the calming presence we need. After what each of them has been through for so many years they alone have the patience to be rock solid in their support and influence. Ron and I have to figure out the planning and strategy, something which we are perfect for. You and Ginny need to supply the killing blows to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Without any of us it falls apart."

"So what is this mysterious power that Harry is supposed to have?"

"Love Ginny, love… something I don't know anything about."

"But Harry, it says that you have to find it, and we have to help you."

"And how do we do that Hermione?"

"I'm not sure Ron, but I do know that we can figure it out."

"So now all of you get to manage my love life too?!?!? Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Ginny, Seems I can't do anything right, once again. I'll see you all later."

"Harry! Come back here…"

"Ron, let him go, we'll find a way to deal with this."

"OK Gin…"

Harry went downstairs, looked over to see Tonks on duty. "Is there an outside here?"

"Of course there is Harry, and this place is much larger on the inside than on the outside. One of the enchantments on it. It has a room of requirement, it is charmed against detection from the outside, so the Restriction on Underage Wizardry doesn't apply here. There are dozens of rooms on multiple levels, and there is even a pool."

"Pool? Maybe I'll go there, a swim would help me to relax." Thanks Tonks."

"Sure Harry, anything else I can do for you, just let me know."

* * * *

Ginny stood on the catwalk, silently watching Harry swim laps around the pool. "Pull it together Weasley, he's only your life, and now your destiny. What's intimidating about that?" she thought. Whatever Harry was going through, she wouldn't let him go through it alone. Besides she was a Weasley, and they had lots of character. She squared her shoulders and went to meet her destiny, even if her destiny was in denial.

**Author's Note: **Once again a short chapter. I promise that this is leading up to something. Things get rather fast and furious after this. If you are interested, I reccomend reading "Harry Potter and the Three Travelers" by Shlamboozle. It is an excellent fic, with plenty of Lupin and Tonks. Completely H/Hr. Great fic.


	5. I Sirius

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Five: I Sirius

Harry had just finished with a good swim, and was relaxing in a lounge chair. He had just closed his eyes when he heard a small splash. Cracking one eye open, he looked around as inconspicuously as he could. Finally he caught sight of a lone figure cutting through the water with the lithe grace of a sea otter. Sure enough there was the long flowing red hair streaming out from in back of Ginny Weasley. As she didn't seem to be paying any attention to Harry, he sat up slightly to get a better look. She had on a sea foam green bathing suit, and was swimming so easily, you would think that she had been born in the water. She swam over to a spot nearby Harry where she had deposited a towel and her wand. Looking up her soft brown eyes caught his green ones. Smiling demurely, she said "Well Potter, are you going to give me a hand?"

When he didn't move she continued, grabbing her wand. "Come on Harry, I don't bite… hard. Actually I only nibble, and then only with written consent." Swish, flick. A roll of parchment appeared, hovering in midair next to her. "I have forms…" This brought a quick barking laugh out of Harry, he just couldn't help it. "Seriously Harry, would you please give me a boost out of here." Harry quickly went over and gave her a hand out of the pool. She turned till her back was to him and shrugged her shoulders, looking over her shoulder expectantly. "Really Potter, do I have to teach you everything? A gentleman places a towel around a wet girl's shoulders." Harry blushed, and grabbed the towel, placing it around her shoulders with a mumbled apology.

Ginny grabbed his hand, and smiled at him while she dragged him back over to the chairs. "I've got something to say to you, so just sit down and listen. When I've said my peace you can say anything that you would like, OK?" A nod.

"I know that all this prophesy stuff makes you very uncomfortable Harry, but we have to face facts. The six of us were meant to be tied together. We _are _fated for this, whether we like it or not. As much as Ron and Hermione may be your best friends, he can be a big prat, and she, well she can be quite a bossy know it all when she wants. Luna's just loony, and Neville is too soft spoken sometimes to get things done. That leaves you and me. Harry, I've known since I was ten that I was supposed to be there for you. Close your mouth, I haven't given you permission to speak yet.

"Don't you think this is hard for me too? I just want you to know that I am going to pour every bit of love and caring that I can into helping you through this mess, because I simply can't do any less. I… I… understand that you don't return these feeling Harry, and I don't blame you. I really tried to give up on you ever returning my affections, you know. I just know that we are destined to do this job together, and quite frankly after the things that we have both been through, there is no-one more qualified to be there at your side than me. I told you in my owl that I would be there to talk to, or anything else. I don't care what that is. You may have closer friends, but I have no-one that I feel closer to, and no-one that I want to be closer to. You know the muggles have a saying: I love Him because He first loved me. Well, I loved you first Harry, maybe someday I can teach you how to love, so that you can someday love me. But until then, don't you dare think that I'll let you go running off without me you big wanker. If you tried, I would probably die, and then you'd have to face all my brothers. Now, if you want to say something, go ahead."

Harry just sat there stunned for a moment, his jaw moving slowly as he stared into her brown eyes. Eyes filled with an intensity he had never seen before. Eyes that seemed to be trying to convey all the meaning and emotion contained in this little female package sitting calmly in front of him. "Ginny," he started "for four years I've known you. At first, when you had a crush on me, it made me uncomfortable because I felt that it was only because I was famous for something I didn't even want or understand. Then you were just Ron's little sister. There was a family feeling to things then. I needed a family that I could belong to, and your family has been there time and again. Then last year you started talking to me like I was a normal person, and I came to start to see that there was more than just a little sister there. There was someone that had a personality, and a character." He let out a small sigh.

"There was someone there that slowly transformed from family to friend. Then I tried to push you away when I really needed help, you know, when I thought that Voldemort was torturing Sirius. That was when my true friends stepped up and went with me to the Department of Mysteries. Then in the middle of the fight I thought that I had lost Hermione, so I was hurting from that, and then I saw you lying there on the floor trying to get up. I couldn't believe how much courage and determination you had. I was so proud that you were there and my friend. Then you were there for me after Sirius died, just giving me support. Then this summer I got that letter from you. I don't think you realize just how close I was to giving up at that point, just yesterday.

"Now today, I saw you when you first appeared with you parents I couldn't believe it was you. You seemed to have changed so much. But I don't think you've changed. I think maybe just my perception of you has changed. You were all grown up, and so pretty. I felt this strange twisting feeling in my stomach just seeing you. It was like electricity when you hugged me. Then we get this prophesy, and our world is turned on its ear. Sometimes it's more than I can take, I don't know how to handle it, and I tend to make a fool of myself if I stay, so I run. I don't know Ginny, there is something there that I feel when I look at you or think of you, but I don't really understand it. I know that I kind of like it, and I wouldn't necessarily mind feeling more of it, but I can't rush into anything. So I guess that I'm asking you to be patient with me, OK?" He looked up and saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Merlin, did I hurt you again?" She shook her head no. "Let's just take things slow and see how it develops, if you can handle that. But I do want you to know one thing. You are every bit as close a friend to me as either Ron or Hermione, and I feel honored that if I have to be bound to anyone, that its you, Ginny." He reached over and took her hands in his, his eyes finding hers. "I don't know how to love yet. I guess you'll just have to teach me." She nodded slowly, looking like nothing so much as rabbit looking for a place to bolt. "I'm scared to death Gin, but you're right. We have to be there for each other."

There was a little coughing noise, and they turned and looked. There was Hermione, her eyes puffy and red, with streak marks down her cheeks. Harry and Ginny ran over to her and both hugged her. "what's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Its Dumbledore. He sent me to get you two. It's time Harry. We have to listen to Sirius's will. I so s…s…sorry. Will you forgive us for being so insensitive. Everything that has been going on has just gotten all of us caught up in it, and it's hard sometimes to remember that people are hurting."

"Of course Hermione, I could never stay mad at you, and you know it. Besides, I'm not without my own resources you know. I have coping mechanisms in place now that I didn't even realize were there. It hurts, a lot, but I'll get by with a little help from my friends." He said this last in a little sing song voice, and Hermione giggled. Ginny just looked puzzled. "I'll explain it later." Placing a soft kiss on Hermione's head and wrapping a companionable arm around her, he laced the fingers of his other hand with Ginny's fingers. "Come on, lets get this over with. I'm probably going to need all that Gryffindor courage before this night is through."

****

The three of them came into what appeared to be a common room. There were Arthur and Molly, Ron, Neville, and Luna, Remus, Fred and George, Tonks, and Dumbledore. It looked as if Molly had been crying for some time now. Harry motioned for Hermione to go and sit with Ron, while Harry sat on the floor. Ginny settled down in front of him and leaned back so that her back was touching his chest. Not knowing what to do, he rested his hands on her hips, thinking that he could really get used to this. This brought a raised eyebrow from Ron, to which he mouthed the word "Later."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "Now is the time that I shall read the will of Sirius Black to you, the named parties of that will. I Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body, finally, after an eternity of living Hell in Azkaban, do hereby bequeath my belongings as follows. To the Order of the Phoenix I leave number twelve Grimmauld Place for whatever use they can put it to. The only stipulation I put on this is that they get rid of all of the _damned _pictures. To Remus Lupin, now the only member of my original group left to me, know that I loved you as a brother. The only one closer to me than you was James, and with He and Lilly gone you were the only one there when I needed you most. To you I leave twenty thousand Galleons, and this charge: I hereby transfer Guardianship of my Godson Harry Potter. Keep him safe Remus, and in so doing honor me, Lilly and James." Remus looked questioningly at Harry for approval. A small thrill ran through Harry as he nodded and smiled.

"To Molly and Arthur Weasley I leave ten thousand Galleons, and all my personal belongings with only the exceptions that I shall note shortly. To each of the Weasley Children, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, I leave a sum of one thousand Galleons each. To Nymphadora Tonks, and yes I know you hate that name, I leave two thousand Galleons and charge you with the care of Buckbeak the hippogriff. Treat him well and he will be invaluable to you. To Fred and George Weasley, I leave the sum of four thousand Galleons with the express condition that it be used to fund Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. To Ginny Weasley I leave my two way mirror. Harry has the other half, and he will explain how to use it later. I cannot explain why I am giving it to you except to say that I have foreseen a need in the future. Lastly, to my Godson Harry Potter, I leave the remainder of my fortune, a sum that I haven't even tried to total. I also leave my summer residence in escrow, to be claimed by you upon your reaching legal age. It is large enough for you to have anyone you wish stay there with you. I had intended it to be our place Harry, but that isn't to be so now it is yours. I also charge you this. Fulfill your destiny. In this way you do honor the memory of those of us that have gone on before. Make me proud. This hereby concludes my last will and testament. Signed Sirius Black. I thank you all for being here. You are all dismissed."

Everyone got up to leave the room and Arthur stopped Harry "Harry, can Molly and I see you and Ginny privately for a minute?"

"Of course, sir."

They slipped into a side room and Arthur wheeled around to look Harry directly in the eye. Harry gulped. "Harry, Molly and I cannot help but notice a level of, shall we say, familiarity between you and Ginny…"

"Daddy!!!!!!"

"Just a moment Ginerva, this is for Harry. Given the prophesy linking all of you, we have to do this. First, we love you as a son. Second, Ginny is our only daughter, and we can't say that we are happy with her being thrown into this mess, but given the circumstances, we are trying to be understanding. Now, back to this familiarity you and Ginny have. Just what are your intentions towards our daughter? Just answer us honestly, Harry. I think we have earned that."

"More than earned that sir. First, I care you both as parents. I never knew my own, and you have always been there for me. Now, as to Ginny, well… I would have to say that I am not quite sure what my intentions are. I do know that I want to spend more time with her, I feel that I have missed out on so much joy that she can supply through my own stupidity. I know that this has hurt her immensely over the last four years. I can't make up for that, but I can be there now, when she needs companionship most. I guess… I would like your permission to get to know her better, but slowly. I don't really have any experience with this. I will tell you that I would never purposefully hurt her in any way. She has been an invaluable friend, and means as much to me as either Ron or Hermione. And now, with the prophesy, we need to explore what this means to us, for both the two of us, and for all six of us. So, if its all right, I would like to be around for a good long time. I guess that's about it Mr. Weasley."

"Daddy, see what you've done, you've gone and embarrassed us terribly. Harry would never do anything bad to me, and you already know how I feel."

"I know Bumpkin, but we had to ask."

Mrs. Weasley threw herself at Harry and enveloped him in a great big hug. "Oh, Harry, this has been a terribly frightful evening, please forgive us for everything."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley."

"Very well then Harry, you take care of our little girl. We will see you both later. Arthur and I aren't on watch until later in the week."


	6. Summer School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Six: Summer School

The next day Harry came downstairs from his Bedroom, feeling somewhat refreshed just from having slept anywhere but his Uncle's house. As he wandered through a common room towards the kitchen, he started to notice that there were the wonderful smells of breakfast foods cooking emanating from ahead of him. At first he just savored the smell of eggs and bacon, porridge, toast with marmalade, and orange juice. Then he stopped savoring and started to wonder. Who was making breakfast? Tonks was no cook. He wasn't sure if any of his friends were good cooks. Harry himself was a passably fair cook, but since he was out here, and he was pretty sure he would be aware of having made breakfast, he was sure it wasn't him. He tip-toed into the kitchen to find Dobby the house elf cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Dobby was just making breakfast for Harry Potter and his young friends. We is hoping you wouldn't mind."

"Thank you Dobby, no I don't mind, and it smells wonderful. I think I would like it very much. But I'm wondering, are you being paid to work here Dobby?"

"Oh yes Mr. Harry Potter, Dobby is getting paid by Professor Dumbledore to be workings here. Professor Dumbledore wanted to pay Dobby five Galleons a week to work here, but Dobby haggled him down to two Galleons and five Sickles. Dobby is a smart house elf now sir."

"I can see that you are Dobby."

"Can Dobby do anything else for the incredible Mr. Harry Potter, whose wisdom and gentleness, and generosity are beyond measure. It would be a pleasure to do your bidding today."

"Not right now Dobby, but if I should think of any way that you could help me I will certainly tell you."

"Oh thank you Mr. Harry Potter, thank you."

Harry sat eating heartily as the door to the kitchen opened. In came Hermione, followed closely by Ginny. They were having a conversation about something when Hermione noticed Dobby making breakfast. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking like she was going to bolt for her room and the nearest S.P.E.W. literature she could find. "Relax Hermione, he's getting paid." Harry said in between mouthfuls. "I asked."

This seemed to satisfy Hermione, and she came in and sat down to breakfast. Harry turned to Ginny, who still hadn't moved from the spot that she and Hermione had stood in a minute ago. Harry's stomach did its little twisty thing again, and then he noticed the uncertain look on her face. His stomach dropped into his shoes. "Gin… what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry about last night Harry. My parents and I put so much pressure on you. I understand if you want to back out of what you said then. I probably would if it had been me under duress." She stood there with her hands clenched at her breast, and Harry could see that she was doing her best not to lose it right in front of him.

"Gin, sit down. Not over there, over here. One thing I absolutely will _not _do is hurt you like that ever again." He gently took her hands. "I meant everything that I said last night, both to you and your parents. Just remember that I want to take things slow for now, OK?" She nodded, and seemed to gain back a little of her earlier confidence. "That's not to say that I wouldn't want to spend all day snogging with you. I would just like to start with a little hand holding, maybe some cuddling later. Things like that to start. Things that people do when they fancy each other. If we find that we like those things we can eventually move on to other things, maybe a little snog now and then. How does that sound?"

"Marvelous Harry, just marvelous."

Hermione was now staring at them open mouthed. Little bits of bacon had fallen onto her lap, and she barely seemed to be breathing. Harry thought this was just about the funniest thing he had seen since the time that the bogus Moody had transfigured Malfoy into a bouncing ferret. He sniggered loudly, which started Ginny laughing. Hermione quickly closed her mouth and brushed off her lap. She looked up at the pair, and said sharply "What?"

"Its just… you looked so funny… Ron would have loved it…" Harry said in between laughs.

"Ron would have loved what? What's going on Mate?" Harry heard from behind him. He whipped around to see that Ron, Neville, and Luna had appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Wicked, look at that spread!"

Harry quickly filled Ron in on the expression that Hermione had on her face from watching Him and Ginny, and because he was feeling guilty, he explained what had taken place last night and this morning between them.

"But Harry, what made you come to this decision?"

"Well, that actually calls for a two part answer Hermione. Most importantly, my perceptions of Ginny have changed lately, and I came to realize that I was only missing out on what she was offering, and in so doing hurting both of us. Secondly, while I was swimming, I thought long and hard about the prophesy, and I came up with a theory. Look at the three pairs of descriptives used to describe the three pairs. Now I need to remind you that it was referred to as _Love's Triumvirate_. There are physical, mental, and emotional descriptions, so I thought maybe, the pairings represented a match on all three levels, physical, mental, and emotional. I realized yesterday when I first saw Ginny that at that moment she was probably the prettiest witch I had ever seen, whereas before I had never noticed that. She has always been there for emotional support for me, and without a doubt she is easily one of the three smartest witches in the school. We connect on all three levels, and I bet if you look closely enough at it, it is the same for you and Ron, and for Neville and Luna. Actually I know it is for Neville and Luna after the open display of affection I saw yesterday. I suggest you all think long and hard over it. How much harder will we fight to win if a chance at love is at stake? I've lost everything, more than once. I… WILL… NOT… LOSE… SOMEONE… AGAIN…Not any of you, and especially not her; not now that I know what I know."

"Wow Harry, that was…"

"Bloody Brilliant, that's what it was."

"Harry, that was a great piece of analysis. Where did you learn to do that?"

"What do you think I was doing for the last five years Luna? I was learning how to think from the smartest witch of our generation. Now I've also been thinking. Ginny and I need to be made into the strongest weapons we can manage if we're to handle Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Neville and Luna, I need you to figure out what kind of foundation we can build on for that type of weapon. What can we start with, and what do we need? Ron and Hermione, what processes do we need to forge those weapons, how do we do it. Also, you never know when anyone of us may be called upon to fill in a gap here or there, so we should probably cross train, and I think we need to keep up with our DA sessions. We need to get everyone as good as they can be if we are going to make this work. I could also use you five as assistant instructors for the DA meetings. Since Dumbledore is officially backing us this year, I think we are going to need more than just me teaching. We need to get all of you up to my level. Now don't say anything, all of you are almost there anyway. Neville is probably the closest now, but he isn't far ahead of any of the rest. Once the rest of you have caught up to me, Ginny and I have to kick ours up a notch if we're going to beat Voldemort, so we'll make it a friendly competition between us to push each other higher and higher. I'll see if I can recruit some of the Order to help us with that."

"Sound's real good mate."

Just then Professor McGonagall came into the kitchen. "We begin advanced transfiguration class in twenty minutes in the room of requirement. Please try to not be late."

Transfigurations class went very well, they were studying the theory behind human transfigurations. Professor McGonagall explained that while technically it was a little advanced for fifth year students, it would not hurt either Ginny or Luna to learn a little ahead of time. It might even help them in their upcoming O.W.L.s. To no-one's surprise, both girls more than held their own in the class. Even Neville seemed to enjoy it, now that the pressure wasn't there. He showed the same determination that had made him the best DA member. By the end of class everyone felt that they would soon be ready to actually attempt transfiguring. Professor McGonagall dismissed them to go to lunch, promising to return next week to teach them more.

After a thoroughly enjoyable lunch Harry started to leave the room when Professor Dumbledore walked in. "Might I see you for a while Harry?"

"Of course Professor. Where would you like to go?"

"Let's go to the room of requirement Harry, its time for your Occlumency lesson. Hopefully it will go smoother than it did last year with Professor Snape."

"I hope so too, Professor. I certainly don't want Voldemort running around in my head anymore. That already led to one death. I don't want to lose her…er, any of my friends, I mean."

"Is there anything that you would like to tell me before we have this class, Harry? Anything that I can help you with?"

"Erm, no, Professor… I just have to work something out for myself, OK?"

"Of course, Harry. I was young once myself… when I was young of course… reminds me of that time with the stray wood nymph and the whomping willow farmer's daughter…"

"Uh, what's going to happen in the Occlumency lesson, Professor?" Harry was not sure that he really wanted to hear Dumbledore's story.

"Well, since you asked, and we are here, why don't we go in and I'll try to explain to you what we will be doing. There, have a seat Harry." He walked over to a pensieve and pulled out his wand. Placing the wand to his temple, he pulled out a silvery strand of what appeared to be liquid mercury. Harry had seen this before, and he knew that this was a memory that had been on the Professor's mind before hand, which he wanted out of the way for the lesson. Without that memory there it was easier for him to concentrate on the task at hand. "Now, Harry I want you to relax, and try to block my presence out of your mind. Are you ready? And… _Legilimens!_"

Harry wanted to scream. He wanted to claw his eyes out. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to faint. The problem was that he couldn't. He tried, but his muscles wouldn't react. The pressure on his brain was just too great. Then, abruptly, it was gone. He vaguely felt his knees hit the floor, and then his body followed his knees. Slowly, his strength started to return to him. "Wha… wha.. what happened?" he said as he raised himself up onto an elbow.

"Harry, you must try to resist me."

"But how????"

"Harry, I can't tell you specifically how, only in broad. Try to recognize my presence, and then meet it at all points. Don't worry, I'll keep it easy for you like I just did till you get the hang of it."

"That was _easy???_"

"Yes Harry, that was easy. Your mind is not ready for any more power. But don't worry. Soon you will be able to resist even my strongest attacks. Your mind is potentially much more capable than mine."

"That's ridiculous Professor, you are much greater than me."

"Ah, but it is not I that is destined to defeat Voldemort. Harry, you will eventually have powers I can only imagine."

"Like what?"

"Harry, don't tempt me like that. Were I to try and teach such things to you, I might do irreparable harm to your development. No. It is up to you and the other members of the Triumvirate to work them out for yourselves. I can only help you on things like Occlumency. Things like scope, range, and power. I cannot fill in details, Harry, even if I think that it is very unfair to you. Now, you have had sufficient rest I see. Already your strength has returned. Now youth, resist. _Legilimens!_"

This time Harry did see the attack coming. He steeled his will and put everything he had behind it. The battle of wills continued for what must have been hours before finally Dumbledore relented and Harry collapsed on some pillows that Dumbledore must have placed next to him.

"Very good Harry. I will see you tomorrow to continue our lessons. Let me know if there is anything you need to tell me." And with that he retrieved his memory and strode out the door leaving a thoroughly confused Harry to contemplate what had just happened.

Looking down at his watch, Harry was surprised indeed to see that it was only fifteen minutes after he and Dumbledore had left the kitchen.

After a quick nap and a shower, Harry was sitting on his bed when there was a knock at his door. "Come in."

The door opened and Ron came in, looking a little shaken. "Harry? The group was wondering if you felt up to a DA session. You didn't look too good when you wandered up here after that talk with Dumbledore."

"Sure Ron," Harry said stifling a yawn. "Actually, he gave me an Occlumency lesson. Yeah, it was really quick, but it sure didn't feel like it. Look Ron, can I tell you something. I need your opinion." Harry quickly filled his friend in on what Dumbledore had done to him and told him.

"Wicked! Well if that isn't the dog's bollocks! I always knew that you were something special, mate, but this is just full monty. Wow, my best mate beyond Dumbledore, who'd have thought it… Well, let's get to that meeting. We probably should tell the others, that is if you don't mind Harry."

"I guess…"

They walked back into the room of requirements and met the rest of the group. "Hey guys, you'll never guess what happened to Harry! Tell them Harry!"

Harry sighed and proceeded to retell the story to his friends. It was followed by shocked silence. "Er, Harry? That's a lot to think about. Maybe we should get to the DA session?"

"Right Gin, I thought since the Dementors have joined forces with Voldemort we ought to practice the patronus charm. Especially since out of you five only Hermione and Neville have mastered it, I figured it would be a good idea. Let's practice the incantation. After me…_Expecto Patronum!_"

"_Expecto Patronum!_" five voices called out in unison.

"Good, now remember, that in order to do this charm, you have to think of a particularly happy memory. Everyone got one? Now get your wands out and try. Ron, go ahead."

"_Expecto Patronum!" _A small amount of silver mist trickled out of his wand. Ron looked at it dejectedly and shuffled his feet.

"Well, that was better than you did last year Ron. If you don't mind me asking, what was your memory?"

"I was thinking about being named a prefect last year."

"If I remember correctly you also felt guilty over that too. Try to find a more powerful memory and I bet it will work for you. Remember, you already proved yourself at the Department of Mysteries. Luna, why don't you try.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _The silver mist out of her wand almost took form, and then died out.

"Almost Luna, what was your memory?"

"The look of hope on your face when we talked before going home last term."

"Erm, right. Try to find a more powerful one and you'll get it, Luna. You're almost there. Alright Ginny, your turn."

"_Expecto Patronum!_" A bright silver unicorn burst forth from her wand and pranced around the room before disappearing.

"Ginny! That was wicked! What was your memory?" Ron blurted out before Harry could say anything.

"Just what Harry said to me at breakfast this morning." Both she and Harry turned beet red.

"Well, I'm bushed, I don't know about you guys, but I think I've had enough for one day. Got to go. Bye." He turned to retreat before his head burst from his shoulders, but he was stopped by Hermione.

"Just a minute Harry, I think I've figured out a way that we can help you to learn about love." Seeing the pitiable look on his face she hesitated. "But if you would like it can wait till tomorrow."

"Thanks Hermione. Its all right Gin, its just been a rough day and a lot to take in at one time. I meant everything that I said earlier. In fact I would really like it if you would stop by a little later, OK?"

"Sure Harry, I'd like that."

"Oh yeah, class dismissed."


	7. Visions and Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Seven: Visions and Memories

Harry was roused from a nap by a light tap at his door. "Come in." The door opened and Ginny came in. More twisties. Merlin he could get used to that. "Ginny, before you come over here could you go and get the mirror that Sirius left you?. Thanks." As Ginny left to get her mirror, Harry pulled his out of his trunk.

Ginny came back in holding her mirror. She had stopped about five feet from his bed and seemed to be chewing on her lower lip. "Come sit with me Gin, I'd like to show you how these work. If you want to see me, or talk to me all you have to do is look into yours and say my name. Go ahead, try it."

"Harry Potter" she said softly while gazing into it. His mirror immediately started to get warm. He wasn't even holding it, and he could feel its warmth radiate to him. He reached over and grabbed it, looking into it. Ginny's face appeared in the mirror. She grinned from ear to ear. "That's incredible" she whispered, her voice coming from both the mirror in front of him and from her mouth next to him.

"Any time that you want to talk to me, all you have to do is do what you just did. I'll feel the warmth coming from this where ever I'm at, and I'll know that its you. Then I'll come get the mirror and we can see each other. Sound good?"

"Harry, its better than good. It certainly is going to make the evenings a lot more bearable, now that we can talk, even if we're in separate rooms."

"That's right Gin, and to think I came very close to breaking mine in frustration last month. I was hurting so badly. I miss him so much Gin… sometimes I just go numb with it all." Suddenly it was hard to see her, it seemed that his eyes wanted to blur all on their own. He didn't know why, but somehow it was easier to open to this girl than it was for him to open to either Ron or Hermione. Harry laid back on the bed and tried to regain his composure. The next thing he knew, Ginny had settled into the crook of his arm, snuggled up to him so that she could maximize contact with him. Harry started to regulate his breathing, which he now realized had started to come out in great, racking sobs.

"Its OK Gin… I still lose it once in whi…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"

"Harry!" He had somehow managed to jump and twist completely around and now was on all fours facing the foot of the bed. His head was face down, and he was clutching his scar in both hands. His breathing was ragged, and he slowly curled into a fetal position. "Ron! Neville! Get someone in here, NOW!"

She grabbed Harry around his waist and pulled him into a hug, gently lifting him into a sitting position. He remained hunched over, his head in his hands, and he started to rock back and forth. She matched his movements, trying desperately to pour every ounce of love and support into him, hoping beyond hope that she could anchor him until help arrived.

_Voldemort was seething, standing there in front of him were two people. One was a small miserable excuse for a man, reminding one of nothing more than vermin. His front teeth were extended like a rat's, and he had very beady little eyes that were constantly shifting, as if constantly looking for the nearest bolt hole. He was hunched over, and there was just the slightest hint of a silvery hand sticking out of a ragged shirt._

_The other was tall and lean. He was dressed in leather pants with a white t-shirt under a full length leather duster. He had rough, handsome features, and platinum blonde hair cropped close to the top of his head. A muggle cigarette flopped out of the side of his mouth. With each slight movement one could recognize that there was a great deal of strength in him. He opened his mouth to speak:_

"_God, he's such wee little bit of wanker, isn't he. I don't see why you put up with henchmen like him. Anyway, I've thought about your offer, and honestly, I just can't see myself working for a tremendous prat like you. I mean really, you've gone and made a great dog's dinner out of everything haven't you?"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_You go to do better than that mate, already dead, hello."_

"_IMPERIO!"_

"_Hello, jedi mind tricks don't work on me."_

"_CRUCIO!"_

_This seemed to get a reaction. The blonde man screamed and fell to the floor, jerking like a puppet on a string. Voldemort kept this up for quite some time. Eventually he let up. "It seems I do have some hold over you after all. Now you listen, go and tell those of your kind that the Dark Lord has returned. Tell them that I offer them great power, and the chance to feed to their heart's content. There are plenty of muggle sheep out there to slake their thirst. Remember, I will know if you fail me. Now go, get out of my presence." _

_The blonde man left muttering something about wishing he had never left the colonies. Voldemort turned to the little man. "Wormtail, once again you cannot even do the littlest thing that I ask of you. It is time for your punishment."_

Harry slowly came back to his senses, realizing that he wasn't alone. His friends were there, as well as Fred Weasley. Shortly George Weasley came in with Professor Dumbledore with him.

"What did you see, Harry?"

Harry quickly related his vision to everyone. "What does it mean Professor? I tried to block him out, like you showed me, but it took quite a while."

"That's OK Harry, I didn't expect you to have immediate success. As to what this means, I think that Voldemort is trying to recruit the vampires to his cause. He already has the dementors and the giants. If this keeps up he will become even that much more difficult to stop. I suggest you get some rest, Harry. We will continue your lessons tomorrow.

Everyone filed out except Ginny. Harry looked at her questioningly, and she just raised a mischievous eyebrow. "What did you think Potter, that I was just going to abandon you now that the crisis has passed. You need to heal from this, and no-one else has ever had to deal with Him taking control except me." She crawled up on the bed with him, and motioned for him to lie down next to her. "Now, you are going to get some rest, and I am going to make sure that you do. She cradled his head in her arms and ran her fingers through his hair. Slowly she started to hum a song to him, ever so softly. The combination of lullaby and caress was soothing, lulling him into a light slumber. She settled down for the night next to him, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Love you Potter." She murmured, closing her eyes and settling her own breathing.

Harry awoke the next morning to find himself wrapped in Ginny's arms. He felt a moment of panic rising in his gorge, only to realize that they both were fully dressed. Gently he prodded her, whispering "Ginny, wake up." Ginny's eyes opened slowly, to lock softly with Harry's. She stretched luxuriously, almost cat-like, sending small jolts of electricity up and down his body.

"Morning Harry. You know, I could really get used to this."

"Ginny! What if Fred or George were to catch us here like this?"

"I don't give a crusty dragon what those two think. I've got enough dirt on them that they'll never talk anyway. Come on, lets go get some breakfast."

The group of them were gathered in the room of requirements. There was a pensieve sitting on a small table in the middle of the room. Candles were lit around the edges of the room, casting a soft glow over it. There were two big, comfortable chairs at the table, and a bunch of cushions spread out around the room. On the table was a spell book, _Memory Charms through the Ages._

Hermione took the lead "Right, Harry, here's my idea. I actually came up with it while I was doing some light reading in _The Great Wizard War, An Outsider's Perspective by Garcrunch the Goblin. _This is going to take a little bit of explaining, but I think it might just work. First, remember what Dumbledore said to you during your Occlumency lesson? He said that it was up to you and the other members of the Triumvirate to figure out what the powers would be. I think that that might mean that all six of us might have special abilities we can eventually learn to tap."

"Wait a minute, you're saying…"

"Yes Ron, we all are going to surpass anything this last generation can comprehend, and it will be needed if we are to defeat V…Voldemort. Now, with that in mind, we need to first teach Harry what love is. He grew up in a home where he was hated for who he was. He has lost everyone who meant anything to him in a family way. He needs to know all kinds of love. I don't think that just one type of love will be sufficient. He needs to know the love of family, the love of friendship, the love of sacrifice, and the love of a mate. Anything less will not succeed."

"So what does the pensieve have to do with this?"

"We will each draw out memories for Harry to experience, Luna. There is a charm that I found in this spell book that will not only let him experience it, but he will experience it from the first person. It will be as if he were us. He will learn what it is to feel love from our perspective. The incantation goes like this: _Memoris Animi._"

"So I will get to relive your memories from your point of view? I don't know that I like that Hermione. It seems like a huge invasion of privacy to me."

"I know Harry, but sometimes it is necessary to do things we find distasteful. I am willing to bear my soul if you are. How about the rest of you? Are you willing to help?"

"O… Of course we are Hermione. I don't know how helpful I can be since I don't have a very good memory, but if it helps bring that _bastard _down, I'll do anything I can. In fact, I'll go first if you'd like."

"Thanks Neville, have a seat over there. Harry go sit next to him. The rest of us need to lend our strength and support. Luna, Ginny, go over and sit on some cushions next to them and hold their hands. Ron, hold me while I perform the spell. I need your touch to calm me so I don't make a mistake. "Thanks. OK, here we go, are you all ready? Right then, _Memoris Animi!_"

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review and add this story to their favorites. I appreciate each and every one of you. Thanks so much! Sharptooth.


	8. Heartache and Treachery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Eight: Heartache and Treachery

_Neville walked slowly behind his Gran, wishing for all the world that she would just stop going on and on about the great sacrifice of his parents. He had heard this his entire life. All he knew was that they were there, but they weren't there. Oh my God in Heaven above, why did they have to go through this. He certainly didn't mind visiting them, but it would go easier if Gran would just shut up._

_They were leaving the last row of the ward now, Gran mercifully quiet, when Neville heard a nurse pull back the curtain to his Mum and Dad's beds and a voice saying "Oh – Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?" This was followed shortly by an all too familiar voice shouting his name "Neville!"_

_Neville jumped as if a bullet had narrowly missed him. "No no no no no" he thought, "not them, please let me be hallucinating."_

"_It's us Neville!" came Ron's excited voice. "Have you seen? Lockhart's here! Who've you been visiting?" Neville just wished he could crawl into a deep pit and die._

"_Friends of yours, Neville, dear?" asked Gran, turning and bearing down on the group. Neville could feel his face flush. He had never told his friends about his parents. Now to have them find out like this was almost more than he could bear. Hopefully they wouldn't think it was too funny. His Gran went on "Ah, Yes, yes I know who you are, of course. Neville speaks most highly of you." She was looking closely at Harry's scar and sticking out here hand to shake his._

"_Er----thanks," said Harry shaking hands. Neville decided that now was a good time to make sure that his shoe laces were properly tied. _

"_And you two are clearly Weasleys," Gran went on, shaking Ron and Ginny's hands. "Yes, I know your parents, not well, of course, but fine people, fine people… and you must be Hermione Granger? Yes, Neville's told me all about you. Helped him out of a few sticky spots, haven't you? He's a good boy, but he hasn't got his father's talent, I'm afraid to say…"_

"_What?" said Ron. "Is that your __**dad **__down the end, Neville?"_

"_What's this?" asked Gran sharply. "Haven't you told your friends about your parents, Neville?"_

_Neville took a deep breath to calm himself and looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head._

"_Well, its nothing to be ashamed of! You should be proud, Neville, proud! They didn't give their health and sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!"_

"_I'm not ashamed," said Neville. It was a great shout to the heavens in his mind, but to his chagrin it came out a faint whisper. He was doing everything he could to avoid looking at everyone, but he couldn't help noticing that Ron was standing on his tip-toes trying to get a look at his parents. _

"_Well, you've got a funny way of showing it!" said Gran. "My son, and his wife, were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers." Hermione let out a little gasp and clasped both hands over her mouth. Ron stopped trying to see and looked at Neville, his sorrow over his actions and Neville's suffering evident on his face. "They were aurors, you know, and very well respected within the Wizarding community. Highly gifted, the pair of them. I… yes, Alice dear, what is it?"_

_Neville's Mum had come edging down the ward in her nightdress. She motioned timidly to Neville. His heart soared, as it always did each time she did this. "She remembers me!" he thought. He stretched his hand out to her._

"_Again? Very well, Alice dear, very well --- Neville, take it, whatever it is…" Neville waited patiently while Mum dropped an empty Droobles Blowing Gum wrapper into his hand. Very nice dear."_

"_Thanks Mum." That made 1472 wrappers that she had given him, and he had every single one of them. If she was going to give him something, anything, he was going to treasure it with all his being._

"_Well, we'd better get back. Very nice to have met you all. Neville, put that wrapper in the bin, she must have given you enough of them to paper your bedroom by now."_

"_Not quite, but almost," he thought, pocketing the wrapper. As he went out the door and it shut behind him he heard the start of a conversation. _

"_I never knew."_

"_Nor did I."_

"_Nor me."_

"_I did, Dumbledore told me but I promised I wouldn't mention it… that's what Bellatrix Lestrange got sent to Azkaban for…"_

_Harry knew all this time and never said anything even to his best friends. Neville's heart swelled again. Someone cared that much about him. He swore to himself right then and there that he would devote his life if necessary, to helping Harry put an end to He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named once and for all…_

Neville's memory faded and both he and Harry slumped back in their chairs, trembling from the intensity of it. Neville was pale and flushed. Harry seemed withdrawn in on himself. It only lasted a few seconds though, and then his eyes snapped open and he gasped audibly as he drew in a huge breath.

"Neville, are you all right?"

"I don't think so Harry, I think I'm going to be ill." There was a sharp crack, and a bucket appeared in Luna's hands. Neville quickly disgorged the contents of his stomach in the bucket. With another crack the bucket disappeared.

"I think I'll help him back to his room, Harry," Luna said, hauling a very shaky Neville to his feet. "Given how hard this seems on you two, I don't think I'd like to see it done again before a week is passed."

"Sound advice, Mate." Ron pitched in.

Harry stood up to help Luna with Neville, and his whole world started to spin. After a few seconds he opened his eyes up, to see two beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring back down at him. "Maybe I'll just lie her for a while, if you don't mind. A week sounds really good to me."

The rest of the week passed quickly for the group. They quickly fell into a routine of up for breakfast with Dobby, then a brainstorming session. This was followed with together time (strongly suggested by Hermione) for each couple to do as they pleased for an hour. Then lunch, and after that a class taught by one of the professors from Hogwarts. This was followed by Harry's Occlumency lessons with Professor Dumbledore, and then a DA session. They had recruited Tonks to teach muggle fighting to them. She taught them a type of fighting she called karate, mostly punches, kicks, and throws. Of all of them, Luna and Ginny seemed to have the most aptitude for muggle fighting. After dinner it was time for whatever they wanted to do. Harry spent most of this time with either Ron and Hermione, or with Ginny, depending upon who was free at the time. Then he and Ginny would talk to each other using their mirrors after everyone retired for the evening.

It was the evening before they were going to try the Memoris charm again, and Harry was just deciding to go to sleep. He had just extinguished his candle when he heard his door open. He sat up in bed and fumbled for his glasses. Looking over to see who it was he saw Ginny walking towards him. No, that wasn't the correct term for what she was doing. Slinking fit much better. She was dressed in a skin tight cat suit. When she looked at him he could almost see a predator-like hunger in her eyes. "Er—Gin?"

"Shhh… no talking Love, now is the time for action, not talk."

"Uh, Gin what are you doing?" Harry was almost in a panic now, Ginny had crawled right up on top of him, and she was slowly kissing her way down his neck. Merlin, that felt good… No, he needed to figure out what got into her. Her hands were all over him. What was happening? Why was she doing this? He tried to push her away, but she was quite strong for her size. "Gin, please, we're not ready for this."

"Of course we are Harry, you want this too…" Harry was surprised by what happened next. There was a sudden unfocusing of her eyes, and she whispered something that sounded like "wotcher, Harry," and then the predator was back.

Shaking to clear his head, Harry twisted till he could grab his mirror. "Ginny!" he gasped. Within seconds Ginny's face appeared in the mirror.

"What is it Harry?" she said.

"Oh Merlin!" said Harry grabbing his wand. "_Stupefy!_ Ginny! Get in here." There, lying senseless on his bed was the still form of their friend and guardian, Nymphadora Tonks.

Ginny burst in, followed by Neville and Ron. All three had wands drawn. Harry waved for them to lower the wands, as Hermione and Luna came in on a dead run. Neville came over and looked at the prone form on the bed. He felt for a pulse, put his head down next to her mouth, and felt her forehead. "Harry, she's going into shock, if it keeps up like this, I think she's going to die."

"What are we going to do Harry?"

"We need to find out what made her do this. I don't know if I can do this alone. I learned a charm from Dumbledore during Occlumency. It's the legillimens charm. It will give us an idea of what happened. All of you get out your wands, and at the count of three say the incantation with me: _legilimens. _One… Two… Three… _Legilimens!_

_Tonks was off duty the night before, and had decided to stop by the Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer. As she was leaving she heard the incantation 'Crucio' and then her world erupted in pain. The next thing she knew she was being lifted off the ground by her throat. There was a wizard there, and holding her at arms length was what had to be a vampire. _

"_She will never tell us where the Potter boy is. You might as well snap her neck."_

"_Let me deal with her in my own way. Look at me Tonks, look into my eyes. You can't resist."_

_She'd woken the next day thinking it all a bad dream. When she came on duty, she realized that she had an overwhelming desire to metamorph into Ginny and seduce Harry. It would be child's play to then take him away from here._

The group came out of her mind, Harry shouting "Quick, Hermione, what is used to break a Vampire's hold on a person?"

"There's a potion for it."

"Get to the room of requirement and get it. If ever we needed one, its now. Neville, Luna, get downstairs and find a way to contact Dumbledore. Use the floo network if you have to. Ron,Ginny, help me to bind her. If she comes too now she could hurt herself or us. Alright everyone, move!"

"Don't worry Harry, Tonks will be OK, you did the right thing. We are going to transport her to St. Mungo's."

"Thanks Professor, but there are some things that you need to be aware of…"

**Author's Note: **I have been trying to post a chapter a day, but there seemed to be something wrong with the site yesterday. I shall therefore post two chapters today to keep up the daily average. Thanks to all who have reviewed and set this story as a favorite.

Attn E.M. Praetorian: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I use these to grow as a writer. Since I am also writing my own stories, this just encourages me to do better on those as well. I am posting this story here on as I wrote it, years ago. If there are errors, I apologize. It has been fun to see what all of you think of it.

My reccomendation for the chapter is "Harry's New Boggart" by witowsmp. Great H/G fic.


	9. Time Enough for Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Nine: Time Enough For Love

The planning session went well, they made plans for the next few pensieve uses. When it was over, Ron came over to Harry. "Harry, can Hermione and I see you for a minute?"

"Sure Ron, what's up?"

"Well, its like this. You wanted to know how we had to go about forging you and Ginny into weapons on par with Voldemort. We've been thinking. Lots. It isn't easy to say this, Harry."

"Just come out with it Ron."

"Harry, how do you forge a weapon? No, never mind, I'll tell you. First you start with the correct alloy. That's you and Ginny. You heat up the metal. You pound it flat, and fold it over. You cool it down. Then you heat it up again and repeat these processes until you have the desired weapon."

"So what does that have to do with us?"

"The process is called tempering, and it must be done in order to create a perfect weapon…"

"Yeah, I still don't see… Oh."

"Yes, you do see, Harry. You and Ginny must be tempered if you are to succeed. It won't be easy. You may die. Or, even worse, you might be crippled or driven insane by the process. We just don't know."

"Wow, does Ginny know?"

"No mate, we wanted to tell you first. She's your girlfriend. It needs to come from you. The problem is, it isn't something you can do together, at least not initially. The final tempering should probably call for the two of you together, but first you must be tempered separately. Sorry."

"Harry, I wish there was some other way."

"Its all right Hermione. Dumbledore was right. This war is making us grow up much faster than anyone expected."

Professor Dumbledore was waiting when Harry walked into the room of requirements. "Hello, Harry, are you ready for your lesson?"

"Yes Professor, what are we going to cover today? More of the same?"

"Perhaps, Harry, perhaps…"

Harry went over to his seat, and steeled himself for the onslaught. It didn't come. Just as Harry started to relax, Professor Dumbledore shouted "_Legilimens!" _ It came in a rush, battering at him relentlessly. Harry redoubled his efforts, and pushed the Professor back. Dumbledore changed tactics, dropping the attack, then launching a spike from another angle. Harry deflected it so it narrowly missed. There came the sound like thunder striking from outside of him. Harry whirled around. Dumbledore kicked him in the seat of his pants. While Harry was down Dumbledore eclipsed Harry with an ultra fine web of psychic energy. Everywhere that Harry tried to turn was covered. It was like being stuck in a spider's web. He desperately flooded it with energy, effectively burning it up. Dumbledore ripped at Harry, serrating his attack to cause tearing of the soul. Harry hardened his shield to diamond hardness, in effect breaking the teeth of the attack. The next was like a tornado of flame, superheating the id to the boiling point. Harry froze the superego, meeting it head on. And then it was done.

"Very good, Harry. But I must caution you, if you were to attempt this with one of your school mates, it would most assuredly prove deadly to them. Go carefully, youth, with power."

"But Professor, I'm not ready."

"Thus it always is with the truly competent. I think when you need it most, it will be enough. Our work for now is done. Rest assured, I will be there when you need me. I do not foresee a quick end to this Harry. It will be some time yet before you are ready to truly challenge Voldemort."

The pensieve session was to be Ginny's memory. She sat next to Harry, hand in hand with him. Ron sat on the other side of Ginny, lending his brotherly support. Hermione was on the other side of Harry, supporting him as she had for more than five years now. Luna was wrapped in Neville's arms as she prepared to cast the spell.

"Are you ready? Harry, you and Ginny should probably look at each other for maximum effect. We don't want this to be love's labour lost." She said in a lilting voice. "_Memoris Animi!"_

_Ginny stood on the catwalk, silently watching Harry swim laps around the pool. "Pull it together Weasly, he's only your life, and now your destiny. What's intimidating about that?" she thought. Whatever Harry was going through, she wouldn't let him go through it alone. Besides she was a Weasley, and they had lots of character. She squared her shoulders and went to meet her destiny, even if her destiny was in denial._

_Ginny walked down to the pool. Harry had just come out and was relaxing in a lounger. She ducked into a changing room. When she came out she dove into the pool. She figured that it wouldn't be long before he noticed her. She swam around for a minute, and then over to the edge of the pool near where Harry now sat watching her. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Time to twist the knife. She looked up into his oh so green eyes. Eyes that could melt your heart. Was that her heart beating so loudly? He must be able to hear it. Merlin knows she couldn't hear anything else. _

"_Well Potter, are you going to give me a hand?" When he didn't move she continued, grabbing her wand. "Come on Harry, I won't bite… hard. Actually I only nibble, and then only with written consent." Swish, flick. A roll of parchment appeared, hovering in midair next to her. "I have forms…" This brought a quick barking laugh out of Harry, he just couldn't help it. "Seriously Harry, would you please give me a boost out of here." Harry quickly went over and gave her a hand out of the pool. She turned till her back was to him and shrugged her shoulders, looking over her shoulder expectantly. "Really Potter, do I have to teach you everything? A gentleman places a towel around a wet girl's shoulders." Harry blushed, and grabbed the towel, placing it around her shoulders with a mumbled apology._

_Ginny grabbed his hand, and smiled at him while she dragged him back over to the chairs. "I've got something to say to you, so just sit down and listen. When I've said my peace you can say anything that you would like, OK?" A nod._

"_I know that all this prophesy stuff makes you very uncomfortable Harry, but we have to face facts. The six of us were meant to be tied together. We are fated for this, whether we like it or not. As much as Ron and Hermione may be your best friends, he can be a big prat, and she, well she can be quite a bossy know it all when she wants. Luna's just loony, and Neville is too soft spoken sometimes to get things done. That leaves you and me. Harry, I've known since I was ten that I was supposed to be there for you. Close your mouth, I haven't given you permission to speak yet. Don't you think this is hard for me too? I just want you to know that I am going to pour every bit of love and caring that I can into helping you through this mess, because I simply can't do any less. I… I… understand that you don't return these feeling Harry, and I don't blame you. I really tried to give up on you ever returning my affections, you know. I just know that we are destined to do this job together, and quite frankly after the things that we have both been through, there is no-one more qualified to be there at your side than me. I told you in my owl that I would be there to talk to, or anything else. I don't care what that is. You may have closer friends, but I have no-one that I feel closer to, and no-one that I want to be closer to. You know the muggles have a saying: I love Him because He first loved me. Well, I loved you first Harry, maybe someday I can teach you how to love, so that you can someday love me. But until then, don't you dare think that I'll let you go running off without me you big wanker. If you tried, I would probably die, and then you'd have to face all my brothers. Now, if you want to say something, go ahead."_

_She felt like her heart was going to burst. She wished he would say something. Anything, just so long as she could be near him. She had wanted to tell him how she felt for so long that she had almost despaired that it would ever happen. She had tried to date other boys. They were all pale shells compared to him. Her heart and soul sang only for him. It was do or die time. If he crushed her again then she didn't even want to go on. It was all or nothing, and she was betting everything that this darling man wouldn't disappoint her._

The memory faded, and both Ginny and Harry fainted dead away. Hermione and Ron gently lowered them to the floor, laying them on the cushions already spread there.

Gently giggling, Luna motioned for the four of them to leave. As they went out the door she said "they'll be all right. Neville tells me it makes you want to sleep for a week, but otherwise you're fine."

A little while later Harry stirred, finding Ginny sprawled out next to him, looking more lovely than he could ever remember, her long red hair splayed out over the cushions, the gentle curves of her body rising an falling with her even breathing.

He crawled over to her and gazed adoringly at her sleeping form. "Gin, Gin, wake up," he whispered. She stirred slowly, and as she opened her eyes his green eyes captured her brown, holding them in place, seemingly never to let them go.

"Mmmm… yes Harry?"

"Gin… I had no idea… I don't know what to say… I mean… wow."

"So, where do we go from here? After all, time is money."

His reply was to slowly lower his head. Her eyes widened, wonderment filling her face. His lips softly brushed against hers, as his hand came up to stroke the side of her face. She started to say something, but he silenced her with a little more pressure on her lips. A low moan escaped her, and her hands came up around his neck. Five years of yearning and unrequited love were poured into that kiss. All the desire, the worry, the heartache, and the passion she had went into it. The intensity startled Harry at first, but he rapidly discovered that he was matching her, passion for passion until by mutual consent they broke the kiss, just moments before passing out from lack of oxygen.

"Wow, Harry, that was…"

"Completely mutt's nuts, that's what it was. You were bloody…

"Brilliant… yes I know. You weren't bad yourself. Do you think we have enough time for another one of those?"

"Ginny, we will always have time enough for love."

"Mrphhh…"

**Author's Note: **The reccomendation for the chapter is "Muggle Summer, Wizard Fall" by canoncansodoff. A wonderful fic that isn't finished yet, but with over 60 chapters complete and in the book, it makes for wonderful reading. Completely H/Hr.


	10. Conflict of Interests

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Ten: Conflict of Interests

_They came out of nowhere. It seemed like twenty or thirty of them, vampires all. He caught the first one with a sunburst spell in the face, burned down the second with a quick "Incendio!" and tripped up a third with a quick leg-locker curse, before something piled on his back and his legs buckled. He looked around and saw his friends likewise busy. Neville was surrounded by a bunch of piled up bodies, his voice shrill with fear and loathing as he blew another vampire's head off. _

"_Look out!" Harry screamed at him, but it was too late. He watched in horror as a vampire struck from behind, literally tearing Neville's spine from his body. He lurched over, dead before he hit the ground. "Nooooooooo!!!!" Harry sobbed. He tried to spin around, but he was being held by at least three of the beasts. Suddenly Luna was in front of him, her hair flying as she splashed Harry and his assailants with holy water. Their grip was released, and he quickly stood, bringing his wand to bare on one of the vamps. A spike of pure force leapt forth and skewered it before it could move. That was when he heard the scream. Whipping around he looked to see Hermione standing over Luna, the latter's throat ripped out. _

_It was then that he felt His presence, He was here. Voldemort. Harry set off towards the presence at a dead run, only to be gang tackled by no less than six vampires. As he was going down he felt a slicing pain in his back, and then the wind was knocked out of him. Where were his friends? He screamed for them to get out of here, just to go, leave him. Then, there he was._

_Looking straight at Hermione, he let out a small chuckle and pointed his wand. "Incendio." Hermione burst into flames, a startled look upon her face as she crumpled to the ground. There was a cry from behind him, half scream and half sob as Ron came bounding past Harry, murder in his eyes. Voldemort yawned and examined his nails. With a flick of his wand and a bored "Avada Kedavra" he struck Ron down. _

_Harry tried to move, but the pain in his back and the weight of the vampires prohibited it. He coughed and spat up blood. "Probably a knife between the ribs," he thought detachedly. Voldemort motioned for someone Harry couldn't see._

"_What have we here, Potter's whore? Bring her to me." Harry watched as Ginny was dragged kicking and struggling to a point in front of him. "I don't think I'll kill her, Potter. I think that as you die, you can watch her suffer till she looses her sanity. Crucio!" Ginny screamed and twitched and jerked with every movement of his wand. Soon little flecks of spittle had formed at the sides of her mouth, and her eyes had rolled up in the back of her head._

"NO!!!!" Harry screamed as he sat bolt upright in his bed. He whipped his head around looking frantically for his friends. His heart threatened to burst from his chest. He was drenched in a cold sweat. He couldn't stop trembling. "Its just a dream, just a dream," he muttered to himself. He hoped that his friends hadn't been woken by his cry. He wiped the tears from his streaked face. There was no way that he could sleep now. He looked at his clock. 1:11. As he got out of bed he gathered his invisibility cloak and slipped out the door, heading for the outdoors. He didn't notice Ginny tip-toe over to his door and look inside. He didn't hear her softly call his name.

The safe house was in an uproar. No-one could find Harry. He wasn't anywhere that they find. Ron had discovered that his invisibility cloak was missing, but how do you find an invisible boy? Ginny had tried her mirror repeatedly, to no avail. Members of the Order were scouring the premises in search of him.

Harry sat there and watched all this with a detached silence. He was sitting in the middle of a small bush just off the back porch. He had long since cried himself dry. He couldn't believe that he was that stupid. What was he thinking, letting himself feel? Letting himself fall for Ginny. All it would get is her premature death. Being his girlfriend made her target numero uno. The problem was that he couldn't help himself. She was everything he had ever dreamt about wrapped up in an adorable package. What was he to do.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I know you're out here! Please Harry, I need you, I don't know what to do." This last was almost a whimper.

"Ginny."

"Where are you Harry, why won't you come out?"

"I'm over here under the bush Ginny, come here." Ginny crawled under the bush. Quickly Harry enveloped her with his cloak. "You don't know the danger you're in. That you all are in. Being with me is a _bad _idea, Ginny. You become the top target to get to me by Voldemort. I don't know if I can protect you."

"Harry, you don't need to protect me, or any of us. We're here because we want to be. Can't you see that?"

"I'm tired Ginny," said Harry, changing tracks, "you have no idea how tired I am of fighting this fight. How tired I am of having those I care about die around me. I can't take it anymore. The burden is too great." The tears were streaming down his face. "Maybe I can go to him, make a deal to spare you, if I give myself to him…maybe…"

"Harry, please don't think that. If you give up, then we are dead anyway. Think about it. He doesn't care what deals are made. We stood up to him, and he kills any that do. He can't afford to leave us untouched. It would make him look weak. He can't have that. He controls through fear."

"But there must be some other way. I can't watch all of you die, not again." This was almost a wail.

"Harry, whatever it is, I love you, and I won't let you go through this alone. What happened?"

Harry, struggling to get his words out, explained the dream, along with all the anguish that he had gone through. His impotent rage, not being able to do anything about the needless deaths. Having to watch her being tortured into insanity while he lay there slowly dieing. When it was over he collapsed in her arms, his sobs gently transforming into a steady deep breathing. Sitting there with him, she let him rest, knowing that this was to be something that would plague him for a long time after this war was over.

*0*0*

_Hermione came over to her friends table from the dance floor. She felt a bit flushed from dancing with Victor. _

"_It's hot, isn't it?" she said, fanning herself with her hand. "Victor's just gone to get some drinks."_

_Ron gave her a withering look. "Victor? Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet."_

_Trying not to let the hurt show in her voice she asked "What's up with you?" She stared at him, then at Harry who shrugged. Why couldn't he be more like Harry? Harry was just so much more considerate than he, usually._

"_He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You—you're—fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"_

_Hermione's mouth fell open. Why was he saying this to her; and why did it hurt so much?_

"_Don't be so stupid! The enemy! Honestly – who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"_

"_I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"_

"_Yes, he did, so what?"_

"_What happened – trying to get him to join spew, were you?"_

_Honestly, he could be so difficult. Harry would never hurt me like this. "No it wasn't! If you really want to know, he – he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able pluck up the courage." That aught to twist the knife._

"_Yeah, well – that's his story."_

"_And what's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with… He's just trying to get closer to Harry – get inside information on him – or get near enough to jinx him—"_

"_For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one…"_

"_Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means. I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions…"_

"_I'd never help him work out that egg! Never. How could you say something like that? I want Harry to win the tournament. Harry knows that, don't you Harry?"_

"_You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron._

"_This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" Ooo, that man!_

"_No, it isn't! It's about winning!"_

"_Ron," Harry said quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum –"_

"_Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are!"_

"_Don't call him Vicky!"_

_Hermione stormed off across the dance floor. She kept going past Victor and straight out the door. Victor hadn't noticed her pass in the crowd. She was so mad. That idiot Ron had her all bothered. But why? What was it about him that upset her so much. Why couldn't he be more like Harry? Now he wouldn't do that to her. He cared too much about her feelings. Wait a minute, Ron cared too. It just seemed that the two of them always fought over the stupidest things. It was almost as if Ron were jealous of Victor. He showed all the signs of it._

_It was as if a light bulb went off in her head. Ron was jealous. It felt really good. No-one had ever been jealous over her before. It meant a lot that it was Ron, after all, next to Harry, he was her best friend. But what about Harry? He never got jealous of her. Would it have hurt as much if it had been Harry instead of Ron? Did she feel that way about him? How did she feel about the two of them? She never had to ask herself that before. She loved Harry, that much she knew. But what kind of love? Harry was more of a brother, a confident, a best friend. Someone that would always be there for her, and she for him. She would do anything for him, but she didn't like him that way. It was more the kind of love that abides in deep hugs and ruffled hair. The kind of love that only wished happiness and well being to the other._

_But with Ron, somehow it was different. If she were to be truthful with herself, it had been different for a while now. She would have to carefully analyze these feelings, making sure of what was there. _

_She let out a little giggle and headed for Gryffindor tower. Maybe she could really twist the knife some more. It would serve him right, the big prat._

Harry and Hermione toppled over, into the outstretched arms of Ginny and Ron. Tears were dripping down Hermione's face, and she looked very shaky. Harry was trying rather unsuccessfully to get to his feet.

"Wow, these sessions are quite intense."

"It's a good thing that we only do them once a week."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I'm glad you came back."

"I am too, but you better thank Ginny. She keeps bringing me back."

*0*0*

"Ginny?"

"Harry."

"Can I tell you something without your laughing at me?"

"Of course, Harry."

"I don't know, I don't have much frame of reference, as Hermione would say, but I think I might be falling in love."

"Really, Harry. Who's the lucky woman?"

"You are, and you know it."

"Don't toy with me Harry."

"I… I'm a little scared, I guess."

"You, the Boy Who Lived, the one who has dueled with Voldemort, are scared of falling in love with me?"

"Terrified, petrified, thrilled."

"You say the grandest things. Well, I'll just have to stick around to help you with your terror. Good night Harry."

"Good night Gin."

**Author's Note: **Thanks once again to all of you who are faithfully reading this, posting comments and adding it to your favorites. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. My reccomendation for the chapter is "Centrifugal Force" by Melindaleo. This is a cute little H/G fic that I quite like. Enjoy.


	11. Lunacy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Eleven: Lunacy

It turned out to be a great deal of work, training everyday, classes, during the summer nonetheless, and DA sessions. But it was interesting work, especially working in Professor McGonagall's transfiguration class. To no one's surprise, Hermione was the first to be able to transform into something else. She was able to assume simple geometric shapes; the first step towards more complex transfigurations. Ron had managed to transfigure his foot into a block, but then had no idea how to return it to normal. It took Professor McGonagall twenty minutes to calm him down enough for her to cast the counter charm.

It was after this class that the group split into its respective pairs and headed off to their favorite places for a welcome respite before lunch. Neville and Luna went to the atrium to relax.

"I still don't like the idea of you going through the memory charm," Neville was saying. "After what I went though the last time, well, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Oh you silly boy, you're precious when you get over protective, you know that?" She had swung around to look at him, her light colored hair following around to drape across her right shoulder. "Look, I'll be alright, I've got lots of experience, what with all those field trips with Dad. I think it'll be an interesting experience. Just like a safari searching for the famed biting hinderfluke, now that was fun."

"Did you find one?" Neville's curiosity was piqued.

"Oh no, it just turned out to be a muggle's pet beagle. But that's not the point. The point is that the fun is in the experience. Live for today, for tomorrow's a whole day away," she said in her sing song voice.

Neville didn't seem very convinced, as evidenced by the face he made at her. "But it's just that I worry so much about you, ever since that day earlier this summer."

"Now why would you worry about that, Pet. That was what led to our first kiss. I think that it was a perfectly wonderful day. In fact I kind of liked it, yes I did." She shook her head, letting her hair cascade down around her shoulders to her waist. She paused momentarily to adjust her earrings, which looked just like two miniature cacti. "Besides, it was worth it just to see the looks on the faces of those Slytherin prats."

"Yeah, it was fun at that. I never thought I could do that, and well, you were smashing." Neville was grinning from ear to ear now. "I think this is why I like being with you so much. You make me smile."

"Well of course I do. Remember, life's a dream, unless you're dreaming of course. Now, I've promised my dad that I would proof read some of his editorials. Would you like to help?"

"I thought you would never ask." Grabbing her hand, they headed for her room to get the articles.

*0*0*

"I don't know, Hermione, I've just got this feeling that we are going to need some way to gain intelligence on what V… V…Voldemort is doing." Ron was very agitated, pacing the floor, a pained expression on his face. "I mean, I don't want to see Harry get hurt, and now I have Ginny to worry about too, she's so close to him now and all…"

"Ron, Ron, I agree with you. I just don't see how we are to go about doing that. It's not like we can just get up and go ask Voldemort what he's planning. Let's just think on this some more, and maybe in a day or two you or I will have a brilliant idea and save the day." She motioned for him to sit next to her on the couch. It had been such a long day, and she needed a good snuggling right now. It had taken her three weeks to get Ron comfortable with holding her. It was like she was some porcelain doll that he would break if he wasn't careful.

She snuggled into the crook of his arm and nuzzled his neck. When he didn't stiffen up right away, she took that as a good sign and wrapped her arms around him. "Ron, I… I'd like us to take our relationship to the next level."

Ron jumped like he had sat on a hornets nest. Hermione went crashing to the floor. "Wha…Wha… What do you mean by that, Hermione?" His voice getting higher in pitch with each syllable until her name sounded like it was being said by Professor Flitwick instead of a nearly six foot Ron.

She was letting out a little puff of air to clear her hair out of her eyes. "I mean, Ronald Weasley, that I would like to be able to share a bloody kiss with you once in a while, if that's OK with you, that is!" She was shaking by this point, her frustration evident on her face. "You'd think that I could pick a normal boy to fall for, one that knew what to do with a girl when she wanted to snog, but no, I had to fall for you, you big, stupid, ignorant lump!"

"Oh." Ron was at a loss for words. He tried, he really did. He was just not good at this. Give him a Quiddich pitch, or a game of wizard's chess. That he could handle. Crying girls was another thing entirely. He therefore did the only thing left to him. He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and in true Gryffindor fashion grabbed a very surprised Hermione by each side of her face and kissed her so hard and for so long that she passed out in his arms. As he gently lowered her down to the couch, he said "Geez Hermione, all you had to do was say so." He quietly brushed her hair away from her eyes and carefully rearranged her somewhat disheveled blouse, then quietly waited for her to wake up.

*0*0*

Harry and Ginny had adjourned to the pool. Harry had just finished his daily regimen of twenty laps around it. He had discovered since coming here that he took to the water rather like a seal. It was a wonderful feeling to be floating there, all your weight and burdens off you. It was then that he did most of his daydreaming. He was indulging in one at this very minute, a rather pleasant kind of daydream wherein he was coming home to his own cottage, his new wife there to greet him at the door with their child. Where did that thought come from he wondered? Maybe it was because he had been denied a family life of his own that he wanted one now. And Ginny had looked awfully good in the daydream.

He was driven out of his reverie by a wave of water splashing in his face. "Harry, you were ignoring me." She was standing there, almost submerged in the water, a look of exasperation on her face.

"What was that Gin? I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere." He started to blush slightly.

"I was asking you if you thought we were doing the right thing with all this," she said, completely serious. "I mean, should we really be together like this. Somehow it just doesn't feel right. Something's wrong with it."

"What do you mean, Ginny? Do you… regret being with me?" He was starting to panic. His eyes shifted back and forth between her and the water. He started to fidget with his hands. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Well," she started, not looking at him, "you wouldn't sign my form…" swish, flick, a parchment appeared next to her. "If you won't let me nibble, maybe I should find someone who will. Maybe Neville's here somewhere." She started to giggle. "You big lug, I just thought it would be good for you to see what you put me through all those years. I loved you so much, and you completely ignored me! Now come here and sign my form."

Harry came over and grabbed the quill that had just appeared, and in his best handwriting, he signed the form on the dotted line. Ginny grabbed it, and with a mischievous grin, she looked him right in the eyes. "Thank you Mr. Potter, you have just indentured yourself to me for as long as I like. Now, pick me up and carry me out of this pool and over to those lounge chairs. I would like to be fed grapes."

"At once Your Highness." He picked her up and with a laugh carried her out of the pool, her arms around his neck. "My God Gin, you scared me so much back there. I thought that my heart was going to burst, it hurt so much." He set her down on the lounge.

Ginny snapped her fingers impatiently. "Grapes, my mouth, now." When he went to put one in her mouth she put her hand in front of her mouth. "Uh uh, use your mouth. I find I like it much better."

Harry decided it was going to be a great day after all.

*0*0*

The day was broken up with the arrival of Remus Lupin, to relieve Kingsley Shacklebolt of duty so that he could be free to do another errand.

"Harry, how are you?" He said, enveloping his new godson in a huge bear hug. "I've only now gotten free. Dumbledore has been running me ragged for weeks. What's been happening here?

Harry told Lupin about all the things that had been going on, especially about the episode with Tonks. He asked if Lupin knew how she was.

"Actually, yes I do, Harry. That was one of the things that Dumbledore had me doing. I've been trying to track down the vampire and wizard that did this to her. She's doing better actually. I saw her just yesterday. Well, she's doing better physically anyway. I think she's questioning her abilities as an auror for letting herself get caught like that. Also, I don't think she's been able to forgive herself for what she did to you that night."

"But Remus, it wasn't her fault."

"I know that Harry, but maybe she should hear that from you. I know you haven't been able to go out, but maybe you could send her an owl."

"I'll do that right away. I don't want her to think that she was to blame. We all love her here, you know?"

"I know that Harry, but since when did you start expressing yourself like that?" He snapped his fingers, "Ginny."

Harry bowed his head to hide a blush. "Guilty as charged. I think I'm in love with her, Remus." He looked up into Lupin's eyes. "It terrifies me that I could let anyone get this close to me, Remus, but I can't help it. The thought of her not being with me scares me even more. I even daydreamed of being married to her with a kid. What's happening to me Remus. I think I must be going bonkers."

Lupin laughed. "Harry, nothing is happening to you that is any different that what has happened to sixteen year old boys since the beginning of time. It's just in your case, the bewitching has been done by a pretty little redheaded witch who happens to have been able to match you heartache for heartache. You're good for each other Harry, and don't worry about the daydreams. They're normal. Look, I'm going to grab a quick lunch, and then I have to write down a bunch of notes for the Order. I'll see you a little later, OK Harry?"

"Sure thing Remus."

*0*0*

The group got together in the room of requirement for their memory session. Luna and Harry were next to each other, while Neville and Ginny were on the other sides, holding their hands. Hermione had gotten comfortable in Ron's arms, and she was preparing to perform the spell. "Harry, Luna, are you ready? Alright then, _Memoris Animi!"_

_Luna was sitting in her room waiting for her father to get there. He was actually running a little late, but that was typical of him. He often got wrapped up in quibbler business and forgot what time it was. She decided that it would be a goodness to proof read some more of his editorials. She was so proud of what he did, bringing the truth to a world in denial wasn't easy, but he did it well. She settled down to get to work._

_About an hour later there was a knock at the door. "Luna, honey, I brought someone with me to see you, dear." She got up and let her father in. Stepping in behind him was Neville. Luna smiled. Neville had been visiting quite regularly since he discovered that Father's summer house was only a couple of miles from where he lived. He was really quite sweet, although he was no Harry Potter, but then who was?_

"_Hi Neville, come on in, you can help me proof read Daddy's article about the puffskein invasion that's threatening northern Wales."_

"_Hi L…Luna," Neville stuttered. He was so sweet when he did that. It was kind of humorous that he would react to her that way, after what they went through together just a couple of months before. "I…I'd like to do that, yes I would." He came over and grabbed the spare chair, pulling it up next to her so that he could sit down._

_They spent a very enjoyable afternoon during which they made many corrections to Daddy's articles. Then Luna showed Neville her collection of exotic plant life. He really got excited about this. What he didn't know was that she got interested in exotic plants after getting sprayed by his plant on the Hogwart's Express last fall._

"_Hey, would you like to go for a walk with me? We could go walking down by the pond and see if we can find any more strange plants." She waited patiently for his reply.  
_

"_Sure Luna, I'd like to do that."_

_They set off from the house and walked along the road for a ways towards the pond. They had just gotten out of sight from her house when they heard something that made Neville freeze._

"_Well, well, well, what have we here? Neville Longbottom of the barrel and Loony Lovegood. What a sickening sight. What are you doing Longbottom? Bringing your dogfriend to the pound to have her put down?" Neville didn't move, but he stood there silently waiting for the inevitable appearance of Draco Malfoy. And where Malfoy was, you could bet that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't be far behind. Sure enough, they came out of the woods and walked right up to the pair._

"_B…b…bugger off, Malfoy," Neville stammered. He seemed to be having a hard time controlling his temper._

_Malfoy ignored him completely and stepped up to Luna, "What do you see in this loser, Lunacy?" With that he spit right in her face._

_Malfoy never saw the punch coming. One minute he was spitting in Luna's face, and the next minute he was sitting on the seat of his pants, his nose spurting blood from where Neville had broken it. Unfortunately for Neville, Goyle had wrapped his meaty paws around Neville's neck, and was now busy trying to separate his head from his neck like a child might remove the flower from its stalk. _

"_fligere!" A bolt of light hit Goyle between the shoulder blades. He screamed in agony as each of his joints in his upper body separated. He dropped Neville like a bad habit. "Never… touch… my… boyfriend… again…" Luna said calmly as the three of them ran off as quickly as they could._

"_Boyfriend?????" Neville asked. He had a shocked look on his face._

"_Yeah, I guess so." As she leaned in to kiss him she thought to herself that maybe he was just a little bit better than Harry Potter after all._

They came out of it shaken and woozy. "Awesome," Luna whispered. Then she passed out. Harry just stood up wobbly, and walked over to a big pile of cushions. He motioned for Ginny to join him, and then he laid down with his head in her lap. Within moments he was sound asleep.

**Author's Note: **This chapter's reccomendation is "Learning to Dance" by witowsmp. A great little HP/GW fic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.


	12. Marauders Revisited

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twelve: Marauders Revisited

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in his office and did something that he very seldom did. He sat and brooded. In fact, so foul was his mood that even his loyal phoenix, Fawkes, wanted nothing to do with him. It was thus that Professor McGonagall found him, an uncharacteristic scowl creasing his face.

"Albus, whatever is the matter? It's very unlike you to do this. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were sulking." She stood there with her hands on her hips, her green tartan robes shimmering ever so slightly in the flickering candlelight.

"Ah, Minerva, not sulking, brooding. The difference is slight, but significant."

"You've done it then?" It wasn't really a question, more like a statement of fact. "You went ahead with your plans, even though you knew what it meant? Albus, how could you?"

"I am an old man, Minerva. Old and very tired. I truly live for only one thing, and you know that. I live to see Tom Riddle stopped, at all costs. I live for the future of our world. It was to that end that I have carried out my plans. It was not by accident that on the very night that Harry's parents were killed, Molly Weasley was giving birth to the first female Weasley in many generations. I have been at this for a long time. I cannot stop now, just because I don't care for the moral implications of my actions. If Harry and Ginny, as well as the rest of them are to have any chance at happiness; Tom Riddle must be defeated. The only one who can do that is Harry Potter, and the only way he can do that is to be bound to Ginny Weasley."

"So you have…"

"Bound them together, yes, through their training. Even Harry, with his vast storehouse of power and ability, has no idea that through prodigious planning it is psychologically and physiologically impossible for him to compatible with anyone but Ginny Weasley. This has been thought out long and hard. There was no other way, Minerva."

"But at what cost, Albus, what cost?" Concern was etched across Professor McGonagall's face.

"When this is over, my part is through. I fully intend to step down as Headmaster. You of course, should take my place. Harry and his friends shall take over as guardians of this world. Only then might they know peace. Only then may they find true happiness and contentment."

"Oh, Albus…"

*0*0*

Harry and his friends had gathered in the common room where they had appeared, that fateful first day. He had also asked Remus Lupin to be there, as well as Fred and George. This was to concern them as well. He looked around at them. Fred, George, and Ginny were animatedly discussing the newest line of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It seemed that they had invested their portion of Sirius's will wisely. Hermione had enchanted both Trevor, Neville's toad, and Crookshanks, her cat, sending them flying around the room, much to Ron's delight and Neville's dismay. Neville and Luna were lounging on a couch, Luna with her head in a book, _Notions of Potions_. Ron was standing next to Lupin, chatting about Ron's favorite Quidditch team: the Chudley Cannons.

"All right, all right. Guys, lets focus on what we are here for, OK?" Harry said in a loud voice.

"But that's just it Harry, you never told us why you wanted us here," said George.

"Er, right. Well, you see, I had an idea after talking to Ron yesterday. He was telling me that he and Hermione had been puzzling over how to gain intelligence as to what Voldemort was doing and planning. Remus's visit here last week combined with that talk got me to thinking. I thought that we might re-form the Marauders."

This brought everyone up straight. "What?" eight voices rang out at once. Pandemonium reigned for a moment until Harry motioned them into silence.

"Please, please, hear me out. I know that we need ways of gaining intelligence. Think about the original Marauders," he waved over towards Lupin, "they were all shape shifters. Remus here is a werewolf, but the rest were all unregistered animagi. What better way to gather intelligence than to be able to take a form that the Death Eaters won't recognize. My Dad and his friends taught themselves to be animagi, so can we. It will be a lot of work, but it can be done."

"Harry, do you realize how dangerous this can be?" Remus had come over and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We were young and foolish when we did this, Harry. I would advise you to think this through."

"But Harry, Ron and I are prefects. We couldn't do something like this," Hermione said.

"Harry," said Fred and George together, "What do you need us for?"

"Wicked." Said Ron and Ginny. Neville just looked worried. Luna seemed oddly amused.

"Listen, all of you. We would have help. Professor Dumbledore said that He and Professor McGonagall were at our call. Remus, I need you around as our advisor. A counselor as it were. I trust you and your judgment. Hermione, Remus was a prefect too. Don't worry, we'll cover our tracks. Speaking of which, that is where you two come in. In order to allay suspicion, I figure that we should keep your memory alive and well at Hogwarts. Therefore, we will garner a reputation as jokers and troublemakers. If we are found out then we can always claim that Hermione and Ron were trying to stop us. So to this end, I need to place an open order for as much of your supplies as we can get. I think that we can arrange for a fair price to make sure that you stay well in business."

"You got it, mate. It's always a pleasure doing business with you." The twins proceeded to put their heads together, obviously coming up with an inventory list to present to Harry.

"Anyway, that's the idea. Is everyone in? We can only do this if we are all in agreement." Slowly everyone started to nod.

"Harry, as much as I may not like the idea, I have to admit that it is probably the best idea we have."

"Thanks Hermione, now, the six of us need to get down to the room of requirements to have our next session.

*0*0*

_Ron was sitting with Hermione and his family anxiously awaiting the end of the Triwizard Tournament. There seemed to be a lot of confusion down there, people were running back and forth looking for something. He just knew that something had gone wrong. It was then that Harry suddenly appeared in the middle of the pitch, carrying a limp body and holding the Triwizard cup. He slowly collapsed to his knees. Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge ran up to him, followed by Professor Moody._

_That was when the screeching cry came. "He's Dead! He's Dead! Cedric Diggory is dead. Ron's heart leapt into his throat. If Diggory was dead, what had happened to Harry? He watched as Moody took a shaken looking Harry towards the castle._

"_Mum, we've got to get to Harry, he needs us now!"_

"_Of course, Ron. We're the closest thing he has to a family. Come on Bill, boys, Ginny, lets get going. Ron, Hermione, lead us to the infirmary please."_

_They had reached the infirmary only to be stopped by Madame Pomfrey. "But, Harry's in there and he needs us!" screamed Ron at her. We're his only family. You have to let us in. If anything has happened to him, and you don't let us in, I swear…" by this point his parents had joined in, followed quickly by the rest in a little gang surrounding Madame Pomfrey._

_That was when the door opened revealing Professor Dumbledore, with Harry behind him and a large black dog. It had to be Sirius. Thank the maker. Mum let out a kind of muffled scream._

"_Harry! Oh Harry!" She started to hurry toward him, but Dumbledore moved between them._

"_Molly," he said, holding up a hand, "please listen to me for a moment. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He has just had to relive it for me. What he needs now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If he would like you all to stay with him," he added, looking around at Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Bill too, "you may do so. But I do not want you questioning him until he is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening."_

_Mum looked very pale as she nodded. She rounded on Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Bill and hissed, "Did you hear? He needs quiet!"_

"_Headmaster," said Madame Pomfrey, staring at Sirius's dog form, "may I ask what…"_

"_This dog will be remaining with Harry for a while," said Dumbledore. "I assure you, he is extremely well trained. Harry, I will wait while you get into bed."_

_After Harry did so, he said "I will be back to see you as soon as I have met with Fudge, Harry. I would like you to remain here tomorrow until I have spoken to the school." With that he turned around and left._

_After Harry had gone to sleep all hell broke loose. The Minister for Magic started an argument with Mum and Professor Dumbledore, waking Harry in the mean time. Ron wanted so badly to just get up and punch Fudge in the nose. He was blaming Harry for making up stories. How could he ignore what Harry and Dumbledore were telling him. _

_It all ended up with everyone being kicked out of the infirmary, and the kids being sent back to their dormitory, after Ron persuaded Mum that Sirius was really looking out for Harry's best interests. _

_Back at the dormitory Ron turned to look at Hermione and Ginny. "I'm going back."_

"_Ron, how are you going to do that? You'll just get caught and in trouble."_

"_No Hermione, I won't. I'll be using Harry's invisibility cloak. I think you should go with me."_

"_Your not going anywhere without me, Ron!" yelled Ginny wheeling on him, her eyes blazing._

"_Alright, we'll all go. Let me go get the cloak."_

_When they had gotten back to the infirmary and made sure that Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be found, they settled in at Harry's bedside to begin the long vigil through the night till their best friend awoke._

Once again the experience was personally draining for both participants. Harry was yawning and trying to stretch. Ron was sitting there gasping for air, waiting for feeling to come back to him. He was smiling though. Harry asked him what he was smiling about.

"Well, Harry, I just realized. We go back to school in less than a week." Grabbing Hermione he slowly made his way out of the room and off to bed.

**Author's Note: **I know that Ginny's birthday is on August 12th, but at the time that I wrote this it wasn't revealed yet. It came out shortly thereafter. I am keeping it as it fits the storyline. Have no fear, I address that fact later in the story... The chapter reccomendation is "Aspirations" by Potteraholic. Great H/G fic.


	13. The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirteen: The Good The Bad and The Ugly

Their Hogwarts letters came that week, arriving by way of the twins. They had gotten an owl from Professor McGonagall asking them to deliver it in person. She didn't feel that it was wise to send an owl. While they were delivering them, they also brought the first shipment of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Later that day they returned with their school supplies from Diagon Alley. It seemed that the Order was determined that they would not leave the safe house until the very last minute.

Lessons continued up until the last day. The rest of the group had started taking Occlumency lessons from Professor Dumbledore during the last couple of weeks, and it had become a topic of some debate.

"So," Harry started, "how are your Occlumency lessons going."

"Pretty good mate, he's been working real hard with me to keep him from reading my thoughts. It's pretty hard to keep from reliving those memories over and over again."

"What do you mean, Ron? That's the way Snape did it with me, but from Dumbledore it was completely different."

"How was it different, Harry?" Hermione said with a puzzled look on her face. "That's exactly what he's doing with me too. How about you Neville."

"Just what Ron said. I've never gone through something like this before. He did say that there were some interesting blocks in my head. He said that it was almost as if someone had put me under a memory charm."

"That doesn't sound good, Neville." Harry said. "What about you Gin?"

"Well, first he told me to resist him, but I didn't know how to. He told me to meet his mind at every point and resist. It was pretty weird."

"That's how mine was too. How about you Luna?"

"No, mine was much more like the others. I wonder why Professor Dumbledore would have a different regimen with the two of you? It almost sounds like a conspiracy to me."

"Oh Luna, don't be silly. Professor Dumbledore's on our side. Why would he conspire against Harry and Ginny? To even think that is bordering on the insane." Hermione said.

"I don't know… I guess so…" said Luna, not realizing how close she was to understanding a major component to explaining everything that had happened over the last year.

"Maybe it's just because we are the one's that are supposed to be the weapons to strike the death blow. Maybe he feels that because we are going to be in the thick of things that we need extra protection."

"That's probably it. I hadn't considered that. Still, I like my conspiracy theory. It fits so well." Luna gave a lopsided grin, and a wink towards Neville.

The next day they were woken early by Dobby to get ready to leave for the Hogwart's Express. They got up and hurried through showers and dressing, laughing and running to the kitchen for breakfast. There they had a wonderful breakfast of bacon and eggs, toast, fried potatoes, pancakes, waffles with lots of butter and syrup, and treacle pudding to top it off. Everyone was feeling very happy when their escorts arrived to take them to platform nine and three quarters. The escort consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and as a pleasant surprise, Tonks.

She looked pretty good, once again in her trademark bubblegum pink hair, wearing a red spaghetti strapped top that showed both midriff and cleavage. She had on a black mini skirt with a silver belt and a pearl necklace. She had a small grin for the group before she let out a little yelp as they gang tackled her. When she got up there were tears in her eyes.

"Harry, how can you ever forgive me? After what I've done to you, you should hate me." She was whispering. It didn't seem that she trusted her voice to not crack if she talked any louder.

"Tonks, I could never hate you. I know that you weren't in your right mind. Don't worry. We're just glad that you're here."

She couldn't help it, she tried to pull them all into a group hug, and they all went down in a heap. There was much laughing and tickling. All in all it was a much needed release for all concerned.

"If you are all done down there, we can get going. Don't worry about your things, Mad-eye is going to bring them. They'll be waiting for you at Hogwarts," said an obviously amused Molly.

They all got up and into position to use the portkey. They all grabbed onto the old boot that Kinsley had brought with him. Harry felt the familiar tug at his belly button, and the all too familiar disorientation upon finding himself in a completely different place.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

"A muggle bathroom," answered Harry, wrinkling his nose at the smell emanating from one of the stalls.

"Why don't they keep it clean? Why does it stink so much?" Neville asked.

Arthur Weasley opened his mouth to explain, the thought better of it and simply said "Why don't we get going, it's almost time for the train to leave."

This was met with great support, as just as he said it a great "brrrrrrp" sound came from the 'fore mentioned stall. Everyone fled quickly, lest they be overcome by the stench.

It turned out that they were inside the train station, and soon they were approaching the wall between platforms nine and ten. They were milling around when Molly said "Why don't you go first, Arthur." He nodded and leaned against the wall, passing right through it.

"You next, Harry, dear." Harry nodded and walked straight through the wall. There was the Hogwart's Express. Ginny quickly followed. Next was Neville and Luna, then Tonks, followed by Ron and Hermione, then Molly and lastly Kingsley Shacklebolt.

They boarded the train, amid much hugging and promises to be careful. Ron and Hermione left to go to the Prefect's compartment. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna went to their usual compartment, which, thankfully was empty.

They had just settled in when the door slid open and two people literally fell in, they were locked in a passionate embrace and hadn't noticed that the compartment was occupied. Neville decided that it was a good time to clear his throat "Hem, hem…"

That got a reaction, as the couple broke apart as if they were electrically charged. It was a couple that they were very well acquainted with, Cho Chang and Michael Corner. They looked very flushed and embarrassed. It was turning into a very uncomfortable moment as all six of them stood there, not saying much of anything. Harry tried to start the conversation, "So…Hi, Cho, how have you been?"

"Um, pretty good Harry, and you? Say, are you and Ginny?"

"Yeah, and you and Michael?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Um, look, Harry, I'm kinda sorry that things…"

"It's OK Cho, I think things worked out for the best after all," he said, wrapping his hands around Ginny and placing a small kiss on the back of her head. "I mean, if your happy and all, because I sure am…"

"Oh yes! Well, look Harry, we didn't mean to intrude. We'll just be leaving, um, maybe we can all get together sometime and laugh about this…" she said as they were backing out the door.

"Sure," said Harry, trying not to laugh. "Sounds good…"

Harry and Ginny broke into hysterical laughter as soon as they were gone. During this Harry and Ginny locked eyes momentarily, after which Harry said to her "Your right, exes…" and they both broke down in tears laughing, leaving a rather confused Neville and Luna staring at them for a long time.

ItI was a little while later that Ron and Hermione came in. They sat down in a heap, looking a little worn out. "Hey guys, you'll never guess who got prefect this year in Gryffindor. Colin Creevey and Vicky Frobisher."

Ginny let out a small cheer and snuggled closer to Harry. "That's great. Colin's a really nice guy, and Vicky is definite prefect material."

"Yes, but you won't guess who made head girl and boy. It sure caught us by surprise, didn't it Ron?"

"Sure did Hermione, Marietta Edgecombe from Ravenclaw got head girl, but here's the kicker, head boy is none other than Adrian Pucey."

Harry sat straight up, "From Slytherin?"

"The one and the same, Mate." Ron shook his head. "Just when you think it can't get any worse, we get a Slytherin head boy."

At that moment the compartment door slid open and Draco Malfoy slithered in, looking very cocksure. As he gazed around the compartment his eyes fell on Harry and Ginny, and they widened in surprise momentarily. What's this? Potty Potter's got himself a girlfriend? So, Weasley, what's the matter, couldn't find a real man to make you happy, so you settled for the leftovers on the trash heap? If you ever feel the need for a real man, come over to the dark side," he said making a lewd gesture with his hips.

"Only if I get a craving for vermin, Malfoy." Ginny retorted, but Harry was already on the move. He had his wand out and had advanced so fast that Malfoy almost didn't see him coming. He staggered backwards into the compartment door as Harry cornered him, his wand touching Malfoy's chest directly over his heart. His face was only inches from Malfoy's terror filled eyes as he said in a low, deadly voice. "If you ever give me as much as half a reason from this point on, Malfoy, I swear that I will kill you so hard and so fast that your parents will be picking up the pieces for the next two years. If you think I'm lying, go ahead, try me."

Malfoy fumbled at the door, finally stumbling through it and turning tail and running down the hall. He called out as he left "You haven't heard the last of me, Potter! I'll get to you yet!"

Harry turned back to his awestruck friends, "Now, where were we?"

**Author's Note: **I shall take this moment to make a slight correction. Ginny's birthday is the eleventh of August, not the twelth, as I had erroneously said in my author's not from the last chapter. Thanks to ginnygirl2009 for that reminder. I knew that, but I spaced it and she called me on it. Way to go girl! The chapter reccomendation is "Holy Morphs Envy a Radar" by SirLordWhAtEver. This one is Honks, so hang onto your hats, it's a bumpy ride...


	14. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Fourteen: Defense Against the Dark Arts

As they exited the Hogwart's Express, Harry paused to gaze at the carriages that were to take them to the castle. Sure enough, there were the thestrals, waiting to pull them along. He heard a small gasp, and looked over his shoulder.

"Harry, they're beautiful," said Ginny, openly staring at the skeletal, horse-like creatures.

"Er, Ginny, how can you see them, they can only be seen by someone who has witnessed death."

"Why, I don't know Harry, I wasn't in the room when Sirius was killed, " she looked uncertain, and now a little scared.

"Maybe we should ask Hagrid. He might know why, or maybe Dumbledore."

"OK, Harry, let's do that."

The great hall was filled with students as they finally got there and made their way over to the Gryffindor table. Luna gave Neville a quick hug, and left to join her classmates at the Ravenclaw table. Harry looked over at the first years who had come in. Of immediate interest were three who towered above the rest. These had the look of older students, and Harry pointed them out to Ron and Hermione.

"Who do you think those guys are?" he asked.

"I dunno, awful big to be first years, don't you think, Hermione?"

"I swear, Ronald Weasley, that if you ever had a conscious thought pass through your head, it would rip you in two. It's obvious, they have to be transfer students, and they have to wait to be sorted, just like the rest." She let out an exasperated huff, and turned back to finish her conversation with Ginny.

Just then the sorting started with Anderson, Jason going to Ravenclaw. Harry kept an eye out to see where the transfer students went, and shortly the name Bogard, Joshua was called. One of the larger students stepped forward. He was obviously over six feet tall with an athletic looking build. He had blonde spiked hair, with eyes that seemed either blue or green, depending on the way the light struck them. After a moments contemplation the sorting hat called out: "Ravenclaw!" There was a round of cheers at the Ravenclaw table, and he rather cautiously made his way over to them.

After a while, during which two students were sorted into Hufflepuff, one into Slytherin, Three more into Ravenclaw, and two into Gryffindor, another transfer student was called up: Garoux, Luke. He came up. He stood roughly six feet tall and was extremely lean. He had scars running down his neck and under his robes, and there was a small hairless line cutting across his head. He looked so malnourished that Harry immediately felt sorry or him. He could understand completely. The sorting hat didn't take long at all. "Gryffindor!" It shouted. Cheers went up, and he made his way slowly to their table.

It was quite another interval, during which Harry studied the new Gryffindor, searching his memory for why he struck Harry as vaguely familiar. Then he noticed that the last of the transfer students was ready to be sorted. Tepes, Vladimir sat and the sorting hat didn't even reach his head before he was sorted into "Slytherin!" With a scowl he stood up, and walked over to the Slytherin table. Harry noticed that his hands were scarred with raised welts, almost as if he might have been whipped at some point. There was a slice along one cheek. It was thin, and pale, like it had been made with an extremely sharp knife. Harry decided that he probably didn't want to know this one very well.

At last the sorting was over as Yesterlake, Robin was sorted into Hufflepuff. Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"If you will all bear with me, I have a few beginning of term announcements to make. First our new students should note that the forest on the grounds is out of bounds. Secondly, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked that you be informed that all products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes have been added to the restricted list, bringing it to a truly impressive total of over six hundred items. Anyone wishing to view it may visit Mr. Filch's office. Thirdly, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor James Sinjyn-Smythe."

A small wizard sitting next to Professor McGonagall stood up. He was dressed in what appeared to be a muggle safari outfit. He had short black hair, impeccably kept, bright blue eyes, and a small mustache with a tiny pointed goatee on his chin. He had a monocle tucked into his shirt pocket, attached by a chain to his shoulder. He smiled, and Harry noticed that he had perfect teeth.

"Oh, please, don't let him be another Lockhart," he muttered under his breath. Ginny patted his should compassionately.

Dumbledore waited patiently for the polite applause to finish, and then addressed the students once again. "There is one last thing to announce. This year the secret meetings of Dumbledore's Army will continue in an open forum. Our own Harry Potter will continue instructing. He will have the authority of any Professor while he is doing so, so I expect you to treat him with the respect due to any staff member. Please stand up, Harry, so that the new students know who you are."

Harry stood, feeling his cheeks turn a vibrant red. He sat quickly, trying unsuccessfully to blend into the crowd at the table. "Why does he insist on doing that to me?" He asked to no one in particular.

Professor Dumbledore looked around, "now, with that said, let us proceed to the part you have been waiting for," he spread his hands and plates full of steaming foods appeared up and down the tables. "Eating and merriment. Everyone enjoy."

The next morning they awoke to find that they had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing. As they made their way to the stairs to have breakfast, Harry was brought to a sudden stop by a strong hand clamping down on his arm. "A word with you, _Potter._" Harry's head whipped around to see the one face he dreaded seeing more than any other at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape.

Seeing no way out of it, he motioned for his friends to go on ahead. "Uh, sure, Professor, what can I do for you?" Harry asked cautiously.

"It seems that you didn't get the requisite scores on your O.W.L. to continue in my class. Pity. I won't have the pleasure of seeing your pathetic little face in my dungeon."

"Er, that's correct Professor…"

"Don't get the idea that you are done with me _Potter_, rest assured that I will be watching you, and _yours_," he said motioning with his head in the direction his friends had gone. If you step one toe out of line, I _will _know about it, and I will swoop down on you like a hawk to its prey. _Do…not…forget…it…Potter._" And with that he whirled around and strode off, leaving Harry with a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Harry decided he had better run if he was to catch up with his friends in time to have breakfast.

Defense Against the Dark Arts proved to be better than Harry thought. He had just sat down next to Ron when Professor Sinjyn-Smythe walked into the room, or rather made his appearance. He didn't so much walk as he seemed to glide effortlessly over to his desk.

"Good morning sixth years, I am Professor James Sinjyn-Smythe. It has been appointed to me by our Headmaster to prepare you for what you might encounter as war comes to our land. It is an unfortunate turn of events that has led to this moment, and it becomes my task to increase your understanding of the enemy's forces." He cast a saddened look in Harry's direction, then continued, "so, to begin we will start to study the vampire. Please open your books to page 425 while I prepare a demonstration…"

Harry found the class thoroughly enjoyable. The Professor mixed book learning with practical demonstration well, providing a level of understanding untouched previously by his prior instructors. As he was getting ready to leave, Professor Sinjyn-Smithe said quietly "Mr. Potter, might I see you for a moment, please? "

Harry went over to his desk. "You wanted to see me, Professor."

"Yes, Harry, I just wanted to convey my condolences about your parents. They were wonderful people, some of the best I ever knew."

Harry just stood there, stunned. He didn't know how to respond.

"It's OK, Mr. Potter, I just wanted you to know, oh, and you look so much like them. Your mothers kindness shows in your eyes. I see the same compassion in yours that was always in hers."

"Professor," Harry whispered, "how did you know my parents?"

"I knew them a long time ago, Harry, before you were born. Unfortunately we were separated prior to their deaths. I have been abroad for a long time."

"Why did you come back?"

"It was decided it was time, Harry. Now, you should run along to class. We don't want you late on your first day back, now do we?"

That night, as Harry was telling Ron and Hermione what had happened with Professor Sinjyn-Smythe Ginny stormed in, slamming her books on the table in the corner. She let out a low growl followed by the inevitable explosion "OH!!! HOW I HATE THAT INSUFFERABLE GIT!!!!!!!!!!!" She spun around to face the trio, fire in her eyes.

"Ginny! What happened?" Harry said, stepping over to wrap his arms around her trembling shoulders.

"S….S…Snape, that _bastard _docked Gryffindor twenty points because he said that he didn't like the attitude I was breathing with. Merlin! I just wish he would hurry up and die. Anything to get him out my hair…"

Harry led her over to a couch and sat down with her, gently touching the side of his head to hers. Slowly, her breathing calmed down and she stopped shaking. "You're right, of course…" she murmured. Closing her eyes she slowly passed into a light slumber on his shoulder.

Ron looked over at his friend. "How do you do that?" he asked. Harry just shrugged.

**Author's Note: **The story reccomendation for this chapter is "Not Bloody Likely" by Nymphe14. It is Harry/Padma, and is very well written. It hasn't been updated for a while, but what is there is top quality.


	15. Tryouts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Fifteen: Tryouts

Saturday morning came quickly for Harry. He got up and quietly went down to the common room to write a quick letter to Remus.

_Dear Remus,_

_Could you please tell me whatever you might know about our new DADA professor. His name is James Sinjyn-Smythe. He is a short man with black hair, blue eyes, a mustache and goatee. Oh, and he wears a monocle. He claims to know my Mum and Dad. I figured that if anyone would know, it would be you._

_We are going to be having Quidditch tryouts today, and a captain will be named. It comes down to Me and Ron. I think that Ron should, he's the strategist. _

_Also, we are preparing for our first New M. outing. Any suggestions?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

He quickly pocketed the letter to take to the owlry later. Slipping back upstairs he quietly woke Ron. They went downstairs and waited for Ginny to come down. Once she was there, they all left together for Professor McGonagall's office.

They made a quick stop by the owlry so that Harry could send off his letter. He called down Hedwig, tying the letter to his leg while he explained what he was asking Lupin to Ron and Ginny.

As Hedwig flew off they headed for the office. Upon arrival they were surprised to see that Professor McGonagall's office door was closed, with a glowing sign saying: in meeting, please wait, the professor will see you shortly.

With nothing better to do, they settled down to wait. "So who do you think is going to be captain?" Ron asked.

"Got to be you, mate. I'm always in way too much trouble, and Ginny has to tryout for another position. Besides, you're a year ahead of her."

"I don't know, I mean, what have I done to deserve it? You're the one with all the great games. I only had one game worth anything."

"Ron, Harry's right. It should be you. You know all about strategy. I remember all those times in back of the burrow. You used to spend hours coming up with ways to win the Quidditch cup. If McGonagall's smart, she'll pick you."

"Thanks Ginny. That means a lot coming from you. You're probably the second best seeker in school, and you're stuck behind Harry."

"Oh, that's alright. I like chaser better, anyway. Remember, you used to make me play chaser so you could practice your strategies. I was only a seeker to cover until Harry could get reinstated."

It was then that the door opened. Professor McGonagall was standing there. "Mr. Potter, would you please step into my office. You have a visitor. Harry went in, and closed the door. After a few minutes Mundungus Fletcher came out, bowed briefly to Professor McGonagall while muttering his thanks, and then took off down the hall. He certainly looked quite uncomfortable here at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall ushered Ron and Ginny into here office. "Please, have a seat," she said waving to the chairs.

Ginny looked over at Harry. "What was that about, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing," said Harry innocently. Ginny scowled at him but didn't say any more.

"Ron, Harry, Ginny, I have thought about this for a long time. I have made my decision on who the captain of our team will be. As the only returning members, I have called you each here so that you might hear it from me. Potter, you have team seniority, but I figured that since you and Mr. Weasley are practically inseparable anyway, I am naming you each co-captains. This is in no way meant to be a slight to you, Ms. Weasley. I just feel that these two will be able to reason things out together, while you obviously hold too much sway over either to be an effective co-captain. Do you all understand my decision?" All three nodded. "Very good, have a good tryout, and do try to bring home the cup this year. I find I am growing quite attached to it."

As they left, Ginny slipped in between Harry and Ron, putting an arm around each. "I am so proud of you both. Congratulations, both of you."

"Thanks Gin," Harry said hugging her as they walked.

"Yeah, thanks sis."

They had the pitch booked from two in the afternoon until just before dinner at five. They walked out onto the field with the case containing the Quidditch balls, their broomsticks under their arms. Harry and Ron looked at each other, making eye contact. There was a brief nod between them. Ron turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, we've discussed it, and you don't have to tryout. You've already proven yourself time and again. You're in as one of the chasers."

"Thanks, Ron. Are you sure, it's not a problem." She straddled her broomstick.

"We're sure, Ginny. However, we could use your help testing the other candidates. So go ahead and get up there. Now, let's see who's here to tryout."

Harry and Ron looked around, surveying the meager cast of people who wanted to be on the Quidditch team. There was Sloper and Kirke, last year's substitute beaters, Vicky Frobisher, Geoffrey Hooper, Euan Abercrombie, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Natalie McDonald, Seamus Finnegan, Luke Garoux, and a very nervous looking Neville Longbottom.

"Erm, Neville, what are you doing here? You do know that this is Quidditch tryouts, right?"

"Y… Yes, Harry, I know. I've been practicing for the last two years now. Any chance I could get alone, I'd come out and get on a broom. I d…d…didn't like being humiliated by M…Malfoy in first year."

"OK, Neville, you'll get the same chance as everyone else. All right, first up, keepers, get up there. Harry, would you join Ginny as a chaser and see what our potentials have got?"

"Sure, Ron, I've been itching to get up there." Harry mounted his firebolt and was off.

It took all three hours, but finally they dismissed, with Harry and Ron promising that they would post the results of the tryouts by Sunday at noon. He and Ron got changed, and went to their dorm room to discuss what they had seen on the pitch.

"Alright Harry, what do you think? Let's look at Chaser first. I think we need to fill our primary positions first."

"Well, If you want my honest opinion?"

"I do."

"Colin and Dennis. Together they're fearless, and the mesh well with Ginny. She and Colin have always been close friends."

"Yeah, that was my thoughts too."

"Good, how about beater? I think that Kirke is learning, but…"

"Harry, we both know that he wasn't even close to the top two out there. Look at Seamus, he was awesome."

"He was, but you know who was better?"

"Neville."

"Yup, I never would have thought it. He was all over the place. Never missed a bludger, and put it where he wanted it every time. My only concern is how he handles things under pressure."

"We'll just have to see. That's why we carry a reserve squad. Now, with you at seeker, and me as the keeper, we have our starters. What about reserves?"

"How about Frobisher for keeper. She's good, she's just got a lot of activities going."

"OK, that sounds good. I'd like to take Sloper and Natalie McDonald as the backup beaters. That leaves Luke Garoux, Euan Abercrombie, and Geoffrey Hooper as backup chasers, with Ginny as our second seeker, in case you're not there."

"Alright, we'll post this tomorrow. Hey, isn't that Hedwig at the window?" Harry went over and let his owl in. She had a letter tied to her leg. Harry gave her an owl treat as he removed the letter. She nipped affectionately at his fingers, before flying off for the owlry. Harry unfolded the paper.

_Harry,_

_I can't say that I remember any James Sinjyn-Smythe. I also don't remember anyone of that description. Keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary, and keep me posted. I'm a little concerned about this, given the last two DADA professors to follow me. _

_As for your other question, If it were we originals, we'd show up Slytherin. _

_Write again soon._

_Remus_

**Author's Note: **Bonus points for anyone who can tell me where I came up with the name for the new DADA professor. I had one reviewer say that he had been wracking his brains to remember the reference. I'll tell next chapter... This chapter's story reccomendation is "Achieving Clarity" by PerfesserN. It is a Harry/Luna/Hermione/Padma fic, that is very well written. I enjoyed each and every chapter, but be forewarned... it earns its M rating...


	16. Marauding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Sixteen: Marauding

The night before Halloween was a long and sleepless one for Harry. He lay in his four poster bed and tried to sleep. Instead he tossed and turned. He kept going over things in his head. What if something went wrong? What if he couldn't go through with it? What if they got caught? What if one of the group had problems with what they were going to do? What if he hurt someone? There were so many variables. So many things to go wrong.

It made him sweat, thinking like this. He hadn't felt this way, well, since early in the summer holidays when Ginny had found him at the pool. He only felt this nervous when he thought too much. Unfortunately, he had way too much time to think right now.

The unexpected thought of Ginny brought a smile to his face. Thus far, she was the one bright spot to his year. If it wasn't for her he would have succumbed to depression. It was so easy to start to feel sorry for himself, losing Sirius, going through the hell of having been possessed by Voldemort, living with the daily guilt of just having survived when so many did not. All these pressures threatened him every day, and it was only due to the efforts of one diminutive redhead that Harry was not wallowing in guilt and depression, like he was last year at this time.

He had to figure out a foolproof plan for the expedition to Slytherin house tomorrow. It was a great risk they were taking. Despite all of their bravado, Harry and the rest had to grudgingly recognize that the ambition to be great led to a lot of powerful young witches and wizards in Slytherin. If they weren't careful it could turn ugly real quick. Why couldn't he think tonight? The plan just wouldn't come.

Finally, early in the morning, somewhere just before the crack of dawn, Harry drifted into a fitful sleep; in which a certain redheaded witch kept teasing him mercilessly about his silly worrying.

Harry woke a couple of hours later, complete with a throbbing headache, to see Ron and Neville standing over him. It was obvious that they had shaken him awake.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Are you daft, man?" came the reply from Seamus across the room. "Don't you remember? You made a breakfast date with Ginny last night. If you don't move fast you're going to be late, and I wouldn't want to be you if you are."

"Ohmigod! Thanks guys!" Harry said, springing from the bed, only to be bodily stopped by Ron.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Harry," Ron said, "You might want to dress first mate. Unless, of course you want to see her, on your date, on her birthday, in your pajamas."

"Err, right." Said Harry, blushing furiously. "Maybe clothes would be a good idea. What time is it?"

"Seven ten, you've got twenty minutes before you're late," was the reply. Harry grabbed his clothes and headed for the water closet.

Nineteen minutes later, Harry skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs at the entrance to the common room. There, looking out the window with her back to him was Ginny. She was holding her hands demurely in front of her, slightly rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Harry's voice caught in his throat when he saw her. The sunlight caught her hair in just the right way, creating a soft halo of light that filtered through. She was wearing a light green sun dress, and had obviously spent some time fixing her hair. It hung down over her shoulders in little rivulets of soft curls down to her waist.

Harry walked over to her to stand just behind her. Sensing his presence she turned her head, and seeing who it was she gave him a little sly smile that melted his heart. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaning over whispered in her ear "I swear that you look lovelier every time I see you. How can one man be so lucky?"

Giving him an impish grin she pulled out her wand and gave a little swish, flick. Once the parchment had materialized she said "You sold yourself to me, remember? That was the price of my beauty." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Now, about that date?"

"Right," he replied blushing once again. "If you would be so kind as to come with me, I will show you such delights as is possible here at Hogwarts. He walked over to the exit. "You might want your robes, it's probably a little cold out."

He led her outside the castle, wandering down by the lake to a little grove of trees. There seemed to be a spot there where the autumn breeze didn't penetrate, and there was a table with two chairs there. The table was set with two settings, and had a vase with a dozen red roses in it. Harry seated Ginny and then walked around to sit in his chair.

Ginny giggled a little, her eyes wide as she took it all in. It was secluded here, and early enough on the weekend that it was doubtful that anyone would disturb them. "How long have you been plotting this, Harry?" she asked.

"Oh, not long at all, just something I dreamed up." Harry snapped his fingers. With a little pop, Dobby appeared dressed up in a waiter's outfit, complete with little tails on his coat.

"Dobby is at his mistress and master's service, madam and sir. It is Dobby's pleasure to being here. What can Dobby get for madam and sir?"

Ginny was almost doubled over with laughter by this point, her hair shimmering with the tremors that shook her. Each ripple sent a thrill up Harry's spine. When she had recovered she took on a serious look, and quietly gave Dobby an order for breakfast. Harry followed suit, and Dobby disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

"Harry, I can't believe you went to all this trouble just for me. It's wonderful. Thank you so much. No-one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Now just wait. There's a little more. I have a couple of things for you," Harry pulled two small boxes out of his robes, one rectangular, and the other square. "Happy birthday Gin, I'm sorry I never got you anything before."

She let out a small squeal of delight, and opened the square box first. It held a small combined stone that looked like it might be the base of something. The outside of the base was made of jade, while the inner portion was a large ruby.

"Tap the base with your wand"

She did so, and first the ruby glowed , and there materialized on it a small replica of herself, complete with her mischievous grin. It stood there looking up expectantly. Then the jade started to glow, and there was a tiny Harry on his broom stick flying around and around her. Tiny sparks flew up, forming the words "My world revolves around you."

Ginny drew in a sharp breath, her hands pulled back to her breast, her mouth open in a silent O shape. Harry told her to open the other one. In it was a delicate pearl necklace.

"It's for times that we have to be dressed up, like the Yule Ball," he explained. "I hope you like them," he looked over at her nervously. It was with a surprised expression on his face that he crashed back out of his chair and onto the ground as she threw herself on him. As her lips found his he quickly forgot all about breakfast.

*0*0*

The six of them crept along the outside of the castle late that night. The Halloween festivities had finished up hours ago, and the vast majority of the students had gone to bed. Harry held out the Marauder's Map, saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map then opened up and showed them all the people that were up and around in the castle. "This is something Remus showed me this summer, focus on Slytherin," he said the last to the map. It folded until it showed only the Slytherin house. It showed the locations of everyone in it, with little z's where people were sleeping.

"Wicked," said Ron.

"Now, these are our objectives. Ron, you and Neville will take these Puking Pasty Exploding Regurgitation Bombs and plant them in every bedroom in the boy's dorm. They're enchanted to blow up when ever anyone gets out of bed after they've been activated, and your brothers guarantee they'll coat an entire room. Luna and Hermione, you two need to take these Essence of Bubotuber Pus Misters to the girls dorm rooms. Once you activate them they'll start spreading a fine mist over the entire room thirty seconds later, so get out fast."

"Ginny, I need you to get into the common room and hex the entrance so that anyone coming or going gets hit with your bat bogey hex. Malfoy is my responsibility."

"Oooh, what are you going to do to him, Harry?"

"I'm going to hit him with something Remus told me my dad did to Snape one Halloween. It's the little shop of horrors hex. It combines a worst nightmare hex with a bladder buster curse. Ten minutes after the lucky recipient wakes up he is hit with his worst nightmare, and then he wets himself uncontrollably. Now, does everyone have their sticky paws? Alright let's get going, and make sure you stay alert. If anything goes wrong, tap your DA coin, and it will cause the other five coins to throb, and change color to reflect which of us needs help. If that happens we abort and make our way A.S.A.P. to help. Everyone ready their disillusionment charms, ready?"

Five heads nodded and they proceeded to their predetermined positions to wreck havoc upon the unsuspecting Slytherins. But at no point did any of them notice the solitary figure in a black cloak perched in the tree nearby watching them.

They returned to the Gryffindor common room heady with the feeling of adrenaline coursing through their veins. There were many congratulations and much slapping of backs as they considered the relative ease that they had pulled off this caper. That was when they noticed the note. It was tacked to the back of the couch, right where they would see it. Harry picked it up and began to read it aloud.

_Potter,_

_I saw what you did tonight, meet me behind greenhouse #3 at dawn the morning of your first Quidditch match to discuss terms._

This was met with silent stares until Hermione said "Harry, what are you going to do? You can't be seriously thinking of doing this. It could be a trap."

"Oh, I'm going to go, but it won't be unprepared, or alone, Hermione. We have a little time to plan something. All of us should be considering what to do. We'll meet again in a week to figure things out. Until then, we had better get to bed. Luna, just to be on the safe side, use my invisibility cloak to get back to your dorm. I'll get it back later. Now, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm tired, and we have to get up in four hours for breakfast and classes, so good night."

**Author's note: **The name was inspired by James Bond's psuedonym in "A View to a Kill." Thanks to Worldmaker for pointing out what the meaning of it was. He, along with E.M. Praetorian and got it right. Kudos to the three of you.


	17. Against Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Seventeen: Against Slytherin

It was the morning of the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry was up early. He had an appointment to keep. He quietly made his way down the spiral staircase and over to the exit. He lingered there for a moment, almost as if he had forgotten something, then he was off.

He walked briskly down to Herbology greenhouses, meandering over till he had gone around the back of greenhouse number three. As he sidled over to the wall to lean nonchalantly against it, a figure moved out of the shadows. He was tall and lean, wrapped in a black cloak. He approached Harry slowly, his hands outstretched and lowered from his body. When he spoke the voice was harsh, as if the vocal cords had been damaged.

"Potter, I see you made it."

"I'm here," said Harry, frantically searching his memory for who this was, then, suddenly it came to him. "Tepes."

"Very good Potter, you get marks for knowledge. I saw what you and your cronies did on Halloween. Very inventive. Lets just say that if what I know were to get out, it could be bad for you."

Harry stood there for a moment. He didn't really have time for this. "What is it that you want, Tepes?"

Tepes moved forward, extending his arm, showing his bare forearm. "You see this Potter? My father was one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. He teaches the dark arts at Durmstrang. I left there to get away from my destiny, Potter, and now it seems that the only way I can know peace is to ally myself with the one person I was taught to despise from the moment I could understand."

"What do you mean, Tepes?" Harry said, feeling a little disoriented.

"What I mean, Potter, is that I don't want the Dark Mark!" He was shouting now, almost desperate. "Can't you see? If I graduate in three years, and _he's _still out there I won't have a choice. So, it seems I'm stuck with you as my only hope."

Harry's head was spinning. "Then why blackmail me?"

"Because, Potter, would you have come to meet with a Slytherin unless you were forced? Of course not. And they told me you were smart. Look, I can be helpful, and we do want the same thing."

"Voldemort's fall."

"Correct," he let out a long sigh, "so, what do you say, Potter? I'll settle for an uneasy truce for now."

Harry shrugged, "Why not?" He really could use an ally inside of Slytherin after all. "So, what next."

"I'll contact you." With that he turned and faded back into the shadows, leaving a thoroughly confused Harry to ponder what just happened.

"I say, Harry, that was strange," said Ron, shrugging of the invisibility cloak.

"Sure was, Ron," said Harry, "it sure was." They turned and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry was the last one to enter the locker room. He was met at the door by Colin and Dennis Creevy. "Harry! You'll never guess what's happened!" Colin was saying, the words coming out at his usual breakneck pace. "The Gryffindor team has received a shipment of new brooms! Nimbus Two Thousand Ones! They're great, Harry! Well, not as good as yours, but a lot better than we had before!" He and his brother were bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Easy Colin, save some of that energy for the match." Harry let out a little chuckle and went to see the new brooms. Sure enough, there was a crate, filled with seven new Nimbus brooms.

"Oy, mate, looks like someone evened up the playing field, now didn't they?" said Ron, beaming from ear to ear. "Now it all boils down to who has the best team. We may be untested, but I'd lay odds we've got what it takes."

"We sure do, now guys and gals, lets get dressed and give Slytherin a good swift kick in the kiester." That brought a great cheer, as they all started clambering into their Quidditch robes.

A few minutes later as they were walking down the tunnel to the Quidditch pitch, they heard Lavender Brown's voice welcoming the crowd to the first match of the year. It was a little weird not to hear Lee Jordan's voice, but he had graduated last year. They got ready, and after she had announced the Slytherin team, she said with a great voice "And lets hear it for your own Gryffindor's!!!!"

Ron led the way out, followed by the chasers and beaters, with Harry bringing up the rear. They did a lap around the pitch and then settled opposite the Slytherin team in the middle of the pitch. Madam Hooch called for the captains, and Harry and Ron walked over. To their surprise, Draco Malfoy came over to meet with them.

"Potter, Weasley." Malfoy almost spit the words out.

"Watch it Malfoy," Harry began,

"You might get scared and end up feeling a little wet." Finished Ron. Malfoy scowled at them both, but he shook their hands, all the while looking like he had been asked to kiss Buckbeak the hippogryph.

They all assumed their positions and awaited the start of the match. Madam Hooch let the snitch go. It fluttered up past Harry before speeding away and out of sight. With a whistle Madam Hooch let the bludgers go and threw the quaffle straight up in the air. The match was on.

Harry took off at breakneck speed, sailing around the pitch, getting a feel for conditions, all the while on the lookout for the snitch. He spared a glance toward the action to see the quaffle sailing towards the Slytherin goals and through. Merlin's beard that was quick. He wondered which one had scored.

He went back to his searching for the snitch. There was Malfoy, dogging his every move. Harry let himself have a little grin. If Malfoy wanted to play follow the leader, Harry would show him a thing about flying. Leaning down on his firebolt and stretching out his arm, Harry shot forward. Malfoy, thinking he had seen the snitch fell in behind, searching desperately to see the object of Harry's flight.

Harry dipped and wove through the air, exhilarating in the feel of the chase. Swooping around quickly in front of an observation tower he glanced back to see Malfoy narrowly miss it and have to go around.

He glanced at the scoreboard. Gryffindor was up thirty to ten. It seemed that the Creevey brothers were meshing well with Ginny. Harry wondered who was doing the actual scoring.

Woosh! Crack! Neville came out of nowhere to smack a bludger that was on a collision course with Harry. He knocked the bludger straight at Malfoy, who had to spin and dive in order to avoid it.

"Good one, Neville!" yelled Harry as he soared past. Neville was grinning wickedly as he sped by. That was when he saw it. A flash of gold. He took off like a shot after it. Malfoy hadn't even seen, he was too busy avoiding Neville's bludger. He sped after it stretching out for all he was worth. He was almost there.

Then his world spun out from under him and his senses reeled. It felt like someone had kicked him in the jaw. What happened? He didn't see a bludger. He looked around wildly, trying to regain his fix on the snitch when he saw her. Ginny was careening wildly towards the ground. What was going on? He forgot all about the snitch, pushing his firebolt for all it was worth.

Just before she was about to crash into the ground, Harry reached her. Using his own momentum to ease her into a gliding arc, he spared a glance at her. She was bleeding from the mouth and nose, and a large purple bruise was forming on her right cheek and jaw line. Her jaw appeared to be broken, and she was barely conscious.

Yelling her name so she could hear over the howl of the wind, he looked worriedly at her. She blinked a couple of times, and then shook her head to clear it.

"Leave me be! Get it before _he _does!" she hissed through clenched teeth. Harry winced as his jaw exploded in pain. Looking at her worriedly, he nodded and let her go, only waiting long enough to be sure that she could fly on her own before he resumed his hunt.

He flew back up over everything. Sure enough, Malfoy decided to match him. Harry cast around, searching for any hint of gold. There! Over by the scoreboard. Glancing up quickly he saw the score. Gryffindor fifty, Slytherin fifty.

He started out with a straight burst of speed, Malfoy in hot pursuit. He then went into a ninety degree dive, straight for the ground, his arm outstretched. Malfoy put on a burst of speed and matched him, realizing too late that there was no snitch there to catch. At the last moment, possible only for someone of Harry's skill riding on the top broom ever made, Harry pulled out of the dive and shot for the snitch.

Malfoy tried but he couldn't pull out in time. He slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch. Pieces of broomstick and robe went flying everywhere just as Harry's hand closed around the snitch ending the game in a huge win for Gryffindor.

Harry flew quickly over to Ginny's side as she spiraled slowly for the ground. They touched down together. She looked at him, tears of happiness streaming down her face as she swayed and passed out in his arms.

Later, in the infirmary they let Harry know what had happened (mercifully Malfoy was still unconscious after his crash). Seamus had missed a bludger and it had taken Ginny right in the jaw. Without her to lead the charge, Slytherin had come roaring back into the match, only to have Harry pull the plug on them.

"That was one bloody smashing Wronski Feint, Harry," said Ron.

"Yeah, well I've wanted to do that ever since I saw Krum do it to Lynch in the World Cup."

"It sure worked on sleeping beauty over there. Madam Pomfrey says he'll be out for hours while she mends all his broken bones."

"I'd only ever do it to Malfoy. I don't think I could bring myself to do that to any other seeker." Harry shuddered, thinking of Cho lying there broken like that. He might not have a crush on her anymore, but he sure didn't want to see her hurt like that either. Somehow it would seem like an injustice to Cedric's memory to do that to her.

He smiled down at Ginny. Her jaw had been healed in moments by Madam Pomfrey, but she wanted to keep her here to make sure that she wasn't suffering any ill effects from her concussion. He was still trying to figure out how things happened, but he was determined he wouldn't say anything until he had a chance to talk with her later.

Still smiling, he took her hand and settled down to await Madam Pomfrey's decision about when Ginny could leave.

**Author's Note: **Another two chapters in the books tonight. I'm posting two to make up for a lack of a post last night. The chapter reccomendation for tonight is "The Honeymooners" by Aggiebell. It's a great little romantic comedy starring Harry/Ginny, the Weasleys and a lot of sillyness. Enjoy.


	18. Missing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Eighteen: Missing

_Ginny ran through the chamber, looking for a way out. She kept coming back the pool, where the huge statue was. For some reason she couldn't seem to find her way away from it. She knew that she shouldn't be here, but she couldn't help it. She ran once more, trying another passageway out, only to find herself somehow circling back to the same chamber._

_This time there was someone waiting there for her. He looked familiar, yet not. He seemed more than human; his skin reminded her of a serpent's skin, and his pupils were little more than slits in his eyes. She knew that she had seen him before this, but where? Then it came to her. "Tom," she said, skidding to a stop in front of him._

"_Very good little Ginny."_

"_You don't have any control over me anymore!" she spat out, vehement hatred in each word._

"_Of course I do, little Ginny, I only allow you a semblance of freedom because it suits my purposes. Soon, little one, soon I will call you to me, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."_

"_I'll never come to you!" She was starting to shake, ever so slightly._

"_You will, and because you will, he will come, and then I will have him."_

"_NOOOO!!!"_

"Noooo!!!!" screamed Ginny, sitting bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat, shaking all over, her heart beating so hard she could hear it in her ears.

"Noooo!!!" screamed Harry, sitting bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat, shaking all over, his heart beating so hard he could hear it in his ears.

It was the morning of their first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville made the trek over to Ravenclaw tower to pick up Luna. She was waiting there for them at the entrance, dressed in a pair of faded denim jeans, converse sneakers, and a t-shirt that flashed various headlines for the Quibbler. Things like _"Cornelius Fudge's Secret Life as a Transvestite House Elf" _or _The Ministry of Magic, Just What are They Hiding?" _On her head she had a woolen witch's hat, with at button that read "_Dobby for Minister"_ which occasionally would switch to a picture of Dobby winking and pointing toward the viewer.

She smiled at the gang, and taking Neville's outstretched hand, she joined them in the walk down to the village.

It was a cool and clear November day. There were only a few clouds, high in the sky, and the sun was shining brightly. They wandered around the village, taking in the sights. When they approached the shrieking shack, Ron started explaining to Ginny, Neville, and Luna about their adventure there with Sirius, Lupin, and Snape. It was met with plenty of squeals of horror, oohs and ahs, and the occasional "Wicked" from Neville. Ginny seemed particularly interested in the secret path under the whomping willow. Luna just took it all in, an impish grin sometimes passing over her face, all the while squeezing Neville's hand.

In Dervish and Banges Hermione found a wide assortment of parchments and quills for all occasions. Luna and Neville had gone off to Honeydukes to see what kind of sweets they could find. Meanwhile Harry, Ginny and Ron had gone on to Zonko's joke shop. It always was a good idea to see what kind of competition Fred and George had in the way of joke supplies.

Harry was looking at a rack of assorted dungbombs, with names like _Radish Constipation, _and _Uncle Willy's Revenge. _It was a rather impressive assortment, but when you were used to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, dungbombs weren't going to cut it.

Ginny had decided that Zonko's just didn't hold as much appeal as it used to, and she turned to catch Harry's eye. He, evidently had come to the same conclusion, for he was trying unsuccessfully to drag Ron away from _Halford's All-Purpose Potion Randomizer. _They waited for him to pay for it before heading for the Three Broomsticks pub to meet the other's for lunch.

As was usual during a Hogsmeade weekend, the Three Broomsticks was crowded, but they managed to spot Hermione, Neville and Luna over at a table in the corner. Flagging down Madame Rosmerta and ordering three butterbeers, they sidled over to join the others.

Lunch in the Three Broomsticks was always a treat, and this time did not let them down. Enjoying mounds of turkey with mashed potatoes, lots of kidney pie, ice cold butterbeer, and a warm treacle pudding for desert, the group was just sitting back to bask in the afterglow of the meal when Ernie McMillan burst in through the front door with a frantic look on his face.

Scanning the crowd, he finally spotted Harry and his group in the corner. He made a bee line for them.

"Ernie, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as he approached the table.

Ernie ignored the question, a look of horror on his face as he looked imploringly at Harry.

"Harry, you've got to help me…" he panted, obviously out of breath.

"Whoa, mate… slow down, what do you need?" Harry asked.

"It's… It's… It's Hannah!" he said, vainly trying to explain in between gasps. "She was walking next to me… we were talking about going out… and then… she… wasn't there anymore…"

"What????" said Ron, standing up. "Tell us more, man…"

"Well, I had turned away for a moment to screw up my courage, and when I turned around, she was gone!" He was bouncing on the balls of his feet now. "I called out for her, but there was no answer. I started walking back to see if she had taken a different turn, and I found this a little ways back." He pulled out a torn piece of a school robe, with a Hufflepuff crest on it, smeared with blood.

Neville leapt out of his chair, his hand going into his robes for his wand. "Harry, we have to do something. Hannah is one of the nicest people I know. If anything's happened to her, we have to help."

Harry stood up, "Of course we'll help. Come on, Ernie, lead the way."

"Th… Thanks Harry." He said as he started out the door.

It wasn't a long walk to where Hannah had disappeared. It was right next to the woods, and there were signs of a brief struggle. Hermione found some more blood on the low branches of a nearby tree. A little ways in Ron spotted a shoe.

"Alright everyone," said Harry, "let's get our wands out and ready. Whoever did this isn't fooling around." He started into the woods with Ron at his side, the girls in the middle of the pack, and Neville and Ernie bringing up the rear.

For a while the trail was easy to follow, as it seemed that Hannah was putting up a struggle. There were bits of broken twigs, and an occasional drop of blood. Then, just before they lost the trail completely, they found a broken wand.

"That's Hannah's," said Ernie, getting even paler.

"Don't worry, Ernie," said Ginny with a bravado she didn't feel, "we'll get her back, I promise." He smiled weakly at her.

"Dive!" yelled Luna. Harry started to leap to the side when the ground in the middle of them exploded throwing him into the air. He saw the tree coming up to meet him rapidly, and then all went black.

He came too, his head throbbing, and a sharp pain in his left shoulder. Standing up, he started to wobble and went to put his left hand out, only to find that it wouldn't move for him. He crashed back to the ground with at resounding thud.

Dragging himself up with his right arm, he looked at his shoulder. It was very clearly separated. This was not a good turn of events.

"Ginny! Ron! Hermione! Neville! Luna! Ernie!" he called out. There were no answers. Turning round and round, he looked all over the place for his wand. Not finding it, he stood there, thinking furiously. Finally he shouted "_Avis!_" There was a loud bang, and a number of birds flew up from under a pile of dirt and leaves a few feet from him. He went over and got his wand.

With that accomplished he went to find his friends. He didn't have to look far to start finding them. He found Hermione first. She was lying there, unconscious, bleeding slightly from a gash across her forehead. They must have been out for a while, because the blood had started to congeal in the wound. He gently shook her awake, putting a finger to his lips to keep her from crying out when she woke. Somehow, it seemed a worthwhile precaution.

Luna was lying face down in a pile of leaves, her right arm sticking off at an odd angle just below her elbow. Harry woke her, shushing her as well. She grimaced in pain, but then looked him squarely in the eyes and nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Hermione had found Ron. He was pale, his robes were torn and tattered, and he had some nasty bruising along his chest and abdomen. When Hermione woke him he immediately coughed up blood.

The last one they found was Neville. He was slumped up against a tree, a huge knot on the back of his head. Harry checked him, finding him obviously concussed. Of Ginny and Ernie, there was no trace.

"Hermione, I need you to get them back to Hogwarts. They need medical attention badly. I'm awfully worried about Ron. I think he's bleeding internally. Get them back, and get Professor Dumbledore. Tell him I've gone to find the rest, and I need help."

"But Harry, what about you?" Hermione obviously didn't want to leave him alone.

"Hermione, someone has to get these people out of here, and I trust you to do it. I've got to find the others, before it's too late. Now go." He turned and started to leave, then turned back. "Oh, and Hermione?" She turned to face him. "Just in case, I've learned something over the last few months. I love you guys." He ran off before she could reply. It was a few minutes before she could see clearly to start getting her friends to safety.

Harry ran in a random direction for a few minutes, before he realized that he really didn't know where he was going. What could he do? He was at a loss. He had no way of knowing where they were, or did he? He settled down with his back to a tree and closed his eyes. "Ginny" he thought. A calm seemed to come over him, and he visualized her, streaked with grime and blood, one arm supporting Ernie, while the other supported a very battered Hannah, her wand in her hand. She had a determined look on her face, but she looked exhausted.

Opening his eyes, he slowly turned in a three hundred sixty degree arc till he found the right direction. Brandishing his wand before him, he started to run, hoping he would get there in time.

After almost an hour, he was pretty sure that he was getting close when something large and heavy crashed into his bad shoulder. His world exploded in pain and he went down, but he spun around pointing his wand and yelling the first incantation that came to his mind: "_Rictusempra!_" He heard laughter erupt as his attacker struggled to retreat through the woods after being hit with the jinx.

Funny that he would use that jinx. It was the first spell he had used in his first wizard's duel, against Malfoy. Why it would pop into his head now, Harry didn't know. It was just a pity that he hadn't stunned whoever it was. Harry wanted answers, but he couldn't get them if his enemies got away.

He struggled to his feet as he heard someone coming towards him. He brandished his wand towards the sound, ready for anything, when Ginny and her charges came out of the woods. She looked at him, and a huge smile split her face.

"Harry!" said Ernie, "you should have seen it. She was brilliant. Took it on all by herself. I was in no condition to help. I can't believe she beat it… Marry her before she gets away…"

Harry looked at Ginny, a puzzled expression on his face. She smiled her mischievous grin saying "Giants don't stun."

Harry thought he must have wet himself. His Ginny had taken on a giant? His heart swelled with pride, and then burst with fear for what might have happened to her. He ran over to her and wrapped his one arm around her. She returned his embrace, with Ernie taking over with Hannah.

"Harry! You're hurt!" she said, concern etched all over her face.

"Yeah," he said, a huge smile on his face, "but it's not bad, at least it won't be once Madam Pomfrey patches me up. Come on, we've got to get back."

There was a soft 'pop' from nearby, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall apparated into the small area. They came over to them, worried expressions on both there faces.

Both Harry and Ginny had to recount their tales of what had happened. It seemed that when Ginny had come to, she had the distinct impression that she should go after Hannah. Trusting her instincts, and that Harry and her friends could handle themselves, she went off, eventually finding a beaten and battered Ernie and Hannah, being watched over by an angry giant.

She attempted a stunning spell, learning the hard way that such things are ineffective against giants. The are, however, susceptible to the bat-bogey hex, and while this kept him busy, she kept hitting him with every hex she could think of until he finally toppled over. He had, however connected with a glancing blow to her ribs when she had gotten a little too close. She pulled her shirt up to show a nasty purple bruise on her lower rib cage.

After she had gone over everything that happened with the Professors, they all started back to the school. She pulled Harry a little ways back and whispered to him, "I also found a spare robe. It was folded up as if someone was going to come back for it later. It had this." She pulled out a Slytherin crest, and on it were a couple of extremely pale yellow hairs.

**Author's Note: **And thus the mystery deepens. What is going on at Hogwarts this year? Just what is the mysterious link between Harry and Ginny about? How do the newcomers fit in? More answers and more questions await the next installment.

The fanfic reccomendation for the chapter is "A Summer of Choices" by old-crow. Wonderful fic, the first of two parts. HP/GW.


	19. Avatar

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Nineteen: Avatar

It was time for care of magical creatures class, and the Gryffindors were understandably nervous. Each class taught by Hagrid rapidly turned into a comedy of errors. It wasn't that the Gryffindors disliked Hagrid. On the contrary, they loved him. It was just that what Hagrid considered an interesting creature, was usually something that made most people quiver with fear.

He had quite a history of this. In Harry's first year, Hagrid had tried to raise a baby dragon, Norbert, in his cabin. He also had a gigantic three headed dog he named fluffy. He had raised enormous spiders, hippogryphs, thestrals, and even cross bred manticores with salamanders to get blast-ended skrewts. No-one ever knew what to expect in Hagrid's class. The fact that they had it with the Slytherins didn't help matters, either.

So, it was with some trepidation that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville made their way down to Hagrid's cabin. As they rounded the last corner of the cabin they spotted something that only confirmed their worst fears. There stood Hagrid, holding onto a chain which branched a little further out into six chains. These went to six separate collars, which were around six necks, all on the same creature.

"Alrigh'," said Hagrid as the class approached, "this is a hydra." He hauled on the leash, attempting to move the beast. Apparently it didn't want to be moved, because it didn't budge. "Now, this hydra is just a young 'un, seein' as it is only about eight feet tall. The adults range about twelve to twenty feet tall, an' go maybe two thousand pounds."

"You've got to be kidding me," came a drawling voice from the back of the students. "You really expect us to go anywhere near that thing? The last time I was anywhere near one of your creatures I was almost killed."

"Shut up Malfoy, nobody asked your opinion," said Harry, loud enough for everyone to hear. There were some nervous agreements, more just because none of the Gryffindors could stand the young Slytherin.

"Watch it, Potter, I can make things difficult for you, in fact, I can give you _gigantic _problems. Maybe we'll start with taking five points from Gryffindor for your attitude," he said while making a show of polishing his prefect badge.

Harry bristled, but held back, primarily because Hermione put a hand on his arm and shook her head slightly when he looked her way.

Hagrid continued with his presentation, "now hydras, they'll eat just about anythin' ya care to feed 'em. An' they got a ruddy bad temper. Ya don't wanna make 'em mad. Jus' about anythin' will set them off, come to think o' it."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

"So why are you showing us a hydra, Hagrid?" she asked.

"Just look at him, Hermione. Have ya ever seen a more beautiful thin'? Look at the scales runnin' up and down the necks. Look at his eyes. He just beautiful. An' he can breathe fire outa every one of his necks. Also, I happin ta know that ya will get asked about it on your N.E.W.T.s next year. So, who wants ta come up an' pet 'im?"

The whole class backed up this time.

*0*0*

The DA meeting had gone quite well. Harry had invited both Hagrid and Professor Sinjyn-Smythe to attend, and give a practical demonstration on giants. The class had taken turns performing the stunning spell on him, to no great effect. Most spells Hagrid was able to shrug off. Professor Sinjyn-Smythe showed that the place where giants are most vulnerable is the face. He hit Hagrid with a conjunctivitis charm, causing his eyes to fill with pus, effectively blinding him. From there a leg locker hex brought him down, and then with a cry of "_Suspendo!_" he placed Hagrid in suspended animation.

Later, Ginny demonstrated her bat-bogey hex on Hagrid. This brought roars of approval from the students. Everyone wanted to learn it after that. She quickly became the most popular instructor of the night.

After class, Harry and his assistants stuck around the room of requirement. Neville had something to show them, but it would take place at sunrise. They had a while to sit and talk before going back to their dorms.

While the rest of them sat and chatted about their classes, Harry and Ginny went over to a corner, sitting on some cushions. Harry looked at her, drinking in the sight of her, every curve of her face, every wonderful freckle.

"Gin, we have to talk about what's happening to us. It seems…"

"That we're in each other's…"

"Heads."

"I mean, it's a little weird…"

"This being able…

"To finish each other's…

"Sentences…"

"Stop…"

"That…"

They burst into a fit of giggles. It was infectious, this linking of thoughts. Never before had either of them experienced anything like it. Well, if he was going to be able to share his innermost thoughts, he was awfully glad that it was with this gorgeous redhead.

"Why thank you, Harry," she said, blushing furiously. "Say, do you think that Dumbledore has anything to do with this?"

"I don't see how he could. I think it has more to do with the prophesies, than with him. Anyway, however it happened, there doesn't seem to be much we can do about it. I don't think I would change it even if I could. I like being in your head. And it isn't all the time. Just when we're thinking about each other, or either of us has a traumatic experience. Exactly when we want or need it."

"Yes, but what am I thinking now?" she asked, placing an innocent look on her face. Harry furrowed his brow in concentration. After a couple of seconds his eyebrows shot up, and he started to turn beet red. "Careful, Harry, I have a rather graphic imagination."

"That's for sure," he gasped.

"So, I don't really want to be alone, do you?"

"No, I don't think I do."

*0*0*

They awoke before dawn the next morning in each other's arms. They had spent a lot of time exploring what this strange new link meant to them. It was a little disconcerting to be able to share their hopes and fears in the exacting precision that was possible to thought, but not spoken language. Harry discovered what it was that Ginny went through during her first year at Hogwarts. Ginny found out the depth of Harry's pain and resentment at his mistreatment by the Dursleys. They both found that by sharing these things, it lessened the burden that each had born for years. The both awoke feeling a level of joy and contentment that neither had felt in years.

They walked out to where they were to meet with the rest of the group. Neville and Luna were already there. Ron and Hermione were busy walking down from the castle.

As they all arrived, Harry broke the silence, "So, Neville, what did you have to show us?"

"Well, it came to me in herbology. I was thinking about what you were asking for, a solid foundation for the weapon to defeat _him._ I got the idea from plants, Harry, plants." Neville was pacing back and forth now, obviously excited.

"What did you figure, Neville?" Harry asked, prodding.

"Think about it, Harry, where do plants get their energy from? The sun. The ultimate energy source Harry. All we have to do is channel it. I've found a way to absorb it. Luna and I have figured out how to channel it to you, or maybe to Ginny. We want to give you a demonstration this morning."

"Neville, are you sure this is safe?" Hermione asked, looking unsure.

"I've researched it a lot Hermione, that's why it's taken so long to get back to Harry with it. The risk is minimal. Luna and I are willing if Harry is."

"What do we have to do?"

"Just let Luna perform the spell to channel the energy. Then go over there and wait."

Harry nodded. Luna tapped first Neville, then herself, then Harry with her wand and said "_transfundo._"

Harry walked over to the clearing. Neville said, "now, as the sun comes up, I'll say the spell… _navitus!_"

The light from the sunrise seemed to start to swirl around Neville and Luna, almost as if they had become the center of a black hole. It funneled down into them, and they started to pulse faintly. Then, a few moments later, Harry began to glow. He became sheathed in sunlight, giving him an unearthly appearance, almost like an angel of light come to earth.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron, his jaw falling open, his hands limp at his side.

"Ohmigod," whispered Hermione.

Ginny started to laugh, some of the exhilaration that Harry was feeling leaking through to her. It was an incredible rush. Harry leveled his wand at a nearby tree and shouted "_Reducto!_" A piercing lance of light leapt out of his wand, shattering the tree trunk at the point of impact. The rest of the tree toppled over, crashing to the ground with a resounding _boom!!!_

Then the transfer stopped, and all three of them slumped over. Ron and Hermione ran to Neville and Luna, while Ginny rushed over to Harry. They were exhausted, almost completely drained, but otherwise unhurt.

"Wow," whispered Luna, "I guess we need to work on that." She toppled over to lay back on the grass, too tired to move.

**Author's note: **I'm posting a couple of chapters tonight, as I will not be home until late tomorrow, and I won't have time to post then. The story reccomendation for the chapter is "If You Can Help Her" by Witowsmp. A what if story where Harry's friends encourage him to help Ginny after the Chamber of Secrets episode.


	20. Rising Son

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty: Rising Son

Harry awoke early on in the first day of December, stretching and trying vainly to wake up. It had been another late night DA session, followed by homework and then a midnight raid on Filch's office to plant ton-tongue toffees in Mrs. Norris's food dish (along with a chicken flavoring charm). He yawned, wishing not for the first time that he could manage to get a little more sleep. He was starting to suffer from insomnia. He got dressed and then went down to the common room to wait for his mates to wake, so they could all go to breakfast together.

Eventually they all arrived, Ginny giving him a peck on the cheek, and grabbing his hand. They headed off for breakfast. By the time that they got there, students were already filing in. Chatting animatedly with Hermione, Harry didn't even notice Nearly Headless Nick until he had passed right through him. He always hated that feeling. It was like swimming through ice cold water. It chilled you to the bones instantly.

"G… g… good morning Sir Nicholas," he stammered.

"Good morning to you, Harry. Who do you think will win the match today, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"

"Oh, Ravenclaw. They're a lot stronger, and they have Cho Chang as their seeker. Hufflepuff has a new seeker this year, now let's see," Harry dredged his memory, " I think her name is Madley, yes, Laura Madley."

"I have a wager going with the Grey Lady. I hope that young Ms. Madley is a natural talent, like you, Harry. I hate losing to her."

"Good luck Sir Nicholas," Harry said, turning to go and eat.

As they were sitting down, the owls started to come in, delivering the mail. Harry looked up and spotted Hedwig swooping down towards him. She had a small scroll attached to her leg. She settled down next to Harry, nipping his fingers affectionately. Harry gave her a small piece of one of his sausages, ruffling her feathers playfully.

"Thanks, Hedwig." Hedwig hooted and took off, heading back to the owlry. Harry quickly unfurled the scroll.

_I'm contacting you. Keep your eyes open. Malfoy says that he's planning something big, some message he plans to give to you. I don't know what it is, but he feels it will hurt you, while leaving him looking innocent. It's almost like he has become unhinged since you sent his father to Azkaban._

Harry crushed the scroll, doing a slow burn over what he had just read. Ginny let out a little gasp and put her hands over her mouth, casting a concerned look over at Harry. Hermione and Ron looked up, and seeing the look on Harry's face decided that they didn't need to finish breakfast.

"Come on mate, let's go for a walk now, OK?" Ron said, while Hermione nodded. As Harry got up, Ron nodded to Neville, who excused himself.

"What's going on?" Neville whispered to Ginny as he hurried to catch up. They started walking down to the edge of the lake, Harry stewing as he stomped through the freshly fallen snow. When they got there, he wheeled on his friends.

"It's Malfoy… it's always Malfoy, isn't it? He's up to something big, and it's because he blames me for his dad being in Azkaban. We have to keep our eyes peeled. We can't let him get away with it. We have to find some evidence to connect him with whatever he's planning."

"We'll watch him Harry. Whatever he's up to, we'll catch him. Don't worry." Hermione said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, Harry, Malfoy would have to be off his trolley to think that he could get away with it, whatever it is."

The match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had its usual turnout. Quidditch being the most popular sport in the wizarding world, everyone was there to see it despite the adverse weather conditions.

A heavy snow had started half an hour before the match. The crowds filled the pitch anyway, with each house turned out to cheer for whichever team they fancied. Harry and his friends were all assembled to enjoy the match, rooting for Ravenclaw. He still liked to watch Cho play seeker, she was quite good at it, and besides, Luna was in Ravenclaw, and she always supported the Gryffindor team when they weren't playing her house.

Both teams came flying out of the locker room area, Ravenclaw in metallic blue robes, with Hufflepuff in canary yellow. Harry noted that the Hufflepuff seeker was a small girl, looking like she was only in her second or third year.

The match started and Ravenclaw was on the attack. The chasers were superb, flying rings around their opponents. They quickly scored, putting Ravenclaw up ten to nothing.

The snowfall intensified, making visibility even more poor. It was a good thing that Harry had used the impervious spell on his glasses before coming out here. He needed to be able to see, now more than ever.

Hufflepuff was having trouble holding on to the quaffle. One of their chasers fumbled it right into the arms of a Ravenclaw chaser. They were off to the races again, and soon the score was twenty to nothing Ravenclaw.

It was getting harder and harder to see anything, and the players were having a hard time avoiding the bludgers. Twice now players narrowly missed being unseated as the bludger just missed them.

Both seekers were circling around the pitch, trying vainly to see the golden snitch. Small, maneuverable, and extremely fast, the snitch was the whole point of Quidditch. Whichever team's seeker caught the snitch automatically ended the game, and awarded their team with an additional one hundred and fifty points. Normally whichever team caught the snitch won the match.

Harry was looking out at the crowd on the Slytherin side of the pitch, hoping to catch sight of Malfoy, but between the snow, and the sea of green and silver robes, it was hard to distinguish between individuals on that side of the field. Also, most of the Slytherins were wearing hats, owing to the cold conditions.

Just as he had started to give up on finding Malfoy in the crowd, he spotted a sharp movement in the match. Both seekers seemed to have spotted the snitch, diving rapidly towards the middle of the pitch. Cho and Madley were pushing their brooms as hard as they could, all of their attention on the snitch.

Cho had a slight lead on Madley, her arm outstretched as she rose upwards to follow the path of the snitch. It dropped into a dive, and they both rolled to follow it. Harry was pretty impressed. Her flying had improved, and Madley seemed to be a natural.

Cho still held the lead as she dipped and juked after the snitch. It was flitting all over the place. Madley cut across her path in an attempt to disrupt her timing, but she dodged and kept on target.

They were coming towards the Gryffindor stands now, flying full throttle. Harry smiled as he realized that he would be able to outstrip them with minimal effort on his firebolt. It was after all, the best broom money could buy.

Cho reached out to grab the snitch, her fingers almost to it, when there was a loud bang and her broom let out a cloud of smoke, stalling in midair. She looked down in terror, just now noticing the bludger on a direct course for her. Harry yelled at her to dodge, but it was too late. The bludger slammed headlong into her abdomen, throwing her from her now demolished broom. She came flying directly towards where Harry was sitting, only dipping at the last moment to crash rag doll like into some quickly vacated seats a couple of rows down.

Harry looked at her in stunned disbelief, shaking his head to clear it. He looked again, and then he saw it. There was a broken fragment of a seat sticking out from the middle of her abdomen. She was reaching out in his direction, panic in her eyes as she clutched her belly with her other hand and started to scream.

Harry vaulted over the intervening seats, grabbing her hand.

"Harry!" she cried, "It hurts so much…"

"Cho! don't worry! Madame Pomfrey will be here in a moment, I'm sure of it!" He yelled at her, clutching her hand and trying with all his might to calm her down. "Get Madame Pomfrey here, NOW!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Turning back to Cho he softened his expression and said "It'll be ok… really…Cho?" As he watched in horror, the light seemed to fade from her eyes and she shuddered with a great gasp, going limp, her hand falling from his. He looked up in horror, and in a startlingly clear moment, caught sight of a lone figure across the pitch.

He was behind everyone, and while they were all looking away from him toward what was happening next to Harry, Draco Malfoy put his fingers to his lips and raised his hand in a little salute. He turned with a whirl of his robes and walked calmly down the stairs.

**Author's note: **So there it is: the first character death... This is just a beginning for the Slytherin Prince... The transformation of Draco Malfoy from whining little puke to dangerous adversary had begun. It shall carry on through their seventh year and the next story...

The story reccomendation for the chapter is "Harry Potter and the Runespoor Shield" by Ms Spider. H/G all the way, an angsty romance with a surprisingly good portrayal of one Severus Snape...


	21. Guilderoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty One: Gilderoy

They held the service for Cho a week later. Harry went with the entire Gryffindor team. All of Ravenclaw was there, as was the entire staff. The Hufflepuff team was there as well. The Slytherin team was conspicuously absent.

Professor Dumbledore opened the service with a few short words about Cho, her excellence of spirit, and her determination to excel at everything she did. Professor Flitwick, the head of her house, talked about her wit and sharp mind, how she always had the right thing to say when someone was feeling down.

Then it was Michael Corner's turn. He started talking about how she was a carefree spirit when he had first met her, and how she was devastated when Cedric Diggory had died a year and a half ago. He spoke of her strength of character, how she fought her way out of depression to once again become the happy girl he had fallen for, and how she had finally been able to return the love he had for her.

All in all, it was a beautiful service, marked by a lot of tears, some wistful smiles, and many warm memories being shared. It ended with Cho's family thanking everyone for coming in a receiving line.

When Harry got there Cho's mother looked at his forehead and choked back a sob, trying vainly to maintain her composure. Her husband quickly stepped up and shook Harry's hand apologizing "I'm sorry son, it's just that we were told she died holding your hand."

"Er… that's right sir, I just happened to be there. I wish I could have done something to stop it," said Harry, fighting back his own tears. "Cho… well, she was always kind to me, and she treated me well…"

"Don't worry, son. Cho always spoke well of you. We always thought it a shame that things didn't work out between you."

"It's just… I… she always wanted to talk about Cedric's death, and I'm afraid I wasn't ready to give her what she needed. I'm glad she found Michael, Mr. Chang. He was able to provide what I couldn't."

"That's very big of you, Harry. I understand why Cho considered you a friend now."

"Thank you Mr. Chang. I'll miss your daughter. She did something very special for me. I'll never forget that," Harry turned to go.

"What was that, son?" Mr. Chang asked softly.

"She gave me my first kiss," Harry replied in a low voice. He was glad that Mr. Chang couldn't see the tears flowing down his face as he walked off.

The Yule Ball was held the Friday night before the students were to return home on the Hogwart's Express for the Christmas Holidays. As was usually the case, Harry's stomach was tied in knots for the entire day, awaiting the start of the dance.

Once dinner was finished he and Ron went back to their dormitory to prepare. He slowly got into his dress robes, wondering what Ginny was going to wear.

He hoped that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself. Bad enough that he would embarrass himself, but to do so with Ginny. He didn't want to embarrass her. He had finally realized how much she meant to him. He couldn't handle it if he hurt her again.

He glanced over to see Ron in his dress robes, arranging his tie in the mirror. He smiled, remembering the old dress robes that Ron used to have. His mother had gotten them second hand, and they had bright yellow ruffles around the edges. Ron had hated those robes. He had cut the ruffles off unevenly the night of their first Yule Ball. That was the night that Harry first realized that his best friends had feelings for each other.

At last the moment was here. It was time to go down to the common room and wait for his date. As he and Ron went down to stand by the fire, Neville went careening past them and out the door, no doubt off to find Luna before the ball.

They stood there, the two of them, silently staring into the fire. No words had to pass between them, they understood each other so well by now. Harry didn't know how he would have managed these last few years without Ron around. He had always been there for Harry, standing by him through thick and thin, never letting Harry's notorious fame deter their friendship for any extended period of time. Okay, occasionally he had gotten jealous, but he had gotten over it and they were definitely best mates, and Harry felt that life was much more worth living with friends like Ron in his life.

There was a slight giggling behind them, breaking Harry out of his reverie. He and Ron turned around to see Hermione and Ginny standing there. Hermione looked resplendent in a blue formal gown, her hair swept up and away from her face, her features shining as she smiled at him and Ron. She looked smashing, and Harry knew that it was having the desired effect on Ron. He was shifting from foot to foot, trying to articulate what he was feeling, failing miserably to for the words to describe the vision in front of him.

Ginny was wearing an emerald green gown, slit up one leg and sleeveless. Her shimmering red hair was cascading down around her shoulders and down to her waist. She had on the pearl necklace that he had given her on her birthday. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, a demure grin on her face. "I wanted to match your eyes," she said simply.

"Wow, Ginny, you're…. wow. I can't even put into words how beautiful you look right now. Wow." Harry was having trouble thinking. His head was spinning. This vision before him was there just for him. It was almost too good to be true. How c could he be so lucky? It was beyond belief.

They arrived at the ball moments before the first dance. Hermione quickly grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him towards a procession line forming up near the teacher's table. "Come on Ron, we have to follow the head boy and girl in leading the first dance."

Harry looked up, and sure enough, there was Adrian Pucey and Marietta Edgecombe standing there with their respective dates, chatting about something. Happy that he didn't have to lead this year, Harry took Ginny by the hand over to a table to wait for their chance to go out on the dance floor. It probably would be a lot better dancing with Ginny, anyway.

When they could go out, Harry and Ginny went to a point over by Ron and Hermione. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gazed up at him, while Harry felt his own hands naturally fall into place around her hips. This was so right, if felt so good to be in her arms. This had to be heaven, nothing else could be so good.

As they were dancing, they were interrupted by a school owl swooping in and depositing an envelope right down onto their chests. Harry looked at it, and recoiled in horror as he realized what it was. It was bright red, and it was smoking slightly at the edges. Ginny stepped back as Harry cautiously opened it, dreading what was about to happen.

"_THREE PRETTY MAIDS ALL IN A ROW! ONE FELL DOWN! NOW THERE WERE ONLY TWO TO GO!"_

Harry stood there for a moment, as all heads turned to see who had gotten a howler. His vision went red. He could hear his pulse in his ears. He was shaking uncontrollably. His head whipped around, seeking out his prey. There he was! Before he knew it, Harry was on the move. He vaguely heard Ginny yell for him to stop.

He reached Malfoy and spun him around. His fist impacted with the side of Malfoy's face, sending him crashing to the floor. He leapt on top of him, fists flying into Malfoy's face. Soon there was blood everywhere. He couldn't stop. He just kept pummeling him, not even noticing that Malfoy was barely conscious by this point. It felt so good to be hitting him. Then an invisible force lifted Harry straight up in the air. He thrashed around, and saw Professor Flitwick below him, his wand out and pointed at Harry.

Harry looked around. Everyone was looking at him. All the fight drained out of him. He let himself go limp. As he was let down, Pansy Parkinson had to be restrained, she was trying to get at him, her fingers outstretched like claws, her face contorted into a mask of rage. He looked down at Malfoy, laying there in a pool of his own blood. When he looked back up, it was straight into the fury filled eyes of the head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter! How could you?!? Fifty points from Gryffindor, and a weeks detention for you! Now get back to your dormitory. I think you have disgraced yourself and your house enough for one night." As Harry turned to leave, he could have sworn he saw a small smile pass over Malfoy's swollen face.

Christmas morning came as Harry woke to the song of love birds outside his window. He stood up, looking out at the two of them wistfully. Ginny had barely spoken to him the last couple of days since the fiasco at the Yule Ball. He couldn't really blame her. It had to be embarrassing for her. After he had come back to the dormitory common room, she had come storming through, pushing him roughly to the side as she made her way up the stairs. There had been tears on her cheeks as she went past. His fears had been well founded that night.

He turned his attention to the presents at the foot of his bed. He went over and sat down, careful not to wake his friends, and proceeded to open his gifts. Ron had gotten him a large bag of sweets, concentrating mostly on chocolate frogs. He knew how much Harry was trying to collect the entire collection of wizard cards that came with each frog.

Hermione had gotten him small bottle of _Myrtle's Magical Cloth and Fabric Restorative_. She had commented before that his invisibility cloak was looking a little worn from all the use they had put it through.

Luna had given him a year's subscription to the _Quibbler_, her father's magazine, with an enclosed note:

_For your information needs and personal enjoyment._

Neville had given him a picture of the Quidditch team during their first game against Slytherin. All the players were zooming around reenacting their match. Harry grinned seeing it.

Mrs. Weasley had sent her usual package, this time with a dark blue sweater for Harry, and plenty of homemade candies and mince pies. There was nothing from Ginny.

He piled all his stuff on his bed quietly, slipped into his clothes, and headed down to take a walk. He got to the bottom of the stairs, and there she was, standing over by the fire, waiting for him, her cheeks wet and glistening. She held a small package in her hands. She held it out to him, as he came running over to her.

"Harry, can you forgive me?" she whispered to him.

"Forgive you? Can you forgive me? It must have hurt you so. I just lost control…"

"I know, Harry, I know," she said, tapping her temple, "remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said.

"Open it" Harry quickly unwrapped the box, opening the lid to see a small ring inside. It had ornate golden filigree around the edges, with a large ruby set in it. Inlaid in gold in the ruby were the letters HP. "It's a signet ring. I had it made for you that last Hogsmeade trip. I hope you like it. It's inscribed on the inner surface.

Harry turned it over to look at the inside edge. Sure enough there was a light inscription there: _For My One True Love, May It Always Remind You Of What We Share._

Harry swept her up, twirling her around in a circle, to collapse on the couch in front of the fire. He kissed her passionately, wondering how they could ever have been upset with each other. She was his fulfillment, his heart, and his breath. If he ever doubted that before, he didn't doubt it now.

His hands swept over her, taking in every delicious curve, reveling in the softness of her skin, and the luxurious feeling of her hair. He was lost in the moment when he heard "Hem, hem, get a room."

He looked up to see Ron's smiling face, the laughter evident in his eyes at seeing Harry turn a brilliant shade of red.

Harry spent the day relaxing in Ginny's arms in the common room, thinking that nothing could spoil the feeling he had right now. It was life at it's finest for him. Therefore it was with a smile that he greeted Professor McGonagall as she strode into the room.

"Merry Christmas, everyone, Harry, I need you to come with me to my office. There is an urgent message for you from Neville."

Harry scrambled to his feet. Neville had left the night before with his grandmother so that they could spend Christmas together and go to visit his parents at St. Mungo's Hospital.

Professor McGonagall led the way for Harry and Ginny. She had insisted on coming, and Harry was silently glad for her presence as they made their way to the office.

Harry walked in and saw Neville's head sticking out of the fireplace. "What is it Neville?" he asked.

"Harry, thank Merlin you got here so quickly. It's Lockhart, he's asking to see you."

"Professor Lockhart wants to see me?" Harry asked, feeling stunned.

"Harry, you don't understand, he _asked _for you by name…" Neville let his voice trail off.

"What?!?" Harry whipped his head up so fast it hurt.

"Yes, he's lucid for now, but who knows how long it will last, and he wants to see you. Can you come?"

Harry looked over to Professor McGonagall, who gave a slight nod, "sure, I'll be there shortly. Thanks Neville." He stood up as Neville pulled back and disappeared.

Professor McGonagall said "Professor Dumbledore has arranged for a portkey for you to St. Mungo's, Potter." She held up a small candlestick.

"Professor, can Ginny come too?"

"Yes, Potter, we figured she would want to as well. Just grab on and think of St. Mungo's and it will take you there. When you wish to return, it will bring you back here. Professor Dumbledore has encoded it to work in these walls. Now go."

Harry and Ginny grabbed the candlestick and thought of St. Mungo's. He felt the now familiar pull at his belly button, and the next thing he knew they were standing outside the ward where Neville's parents were. There was a nurse waiting for them.

"Right this way, Mr. Potter, miss." They followed her into the ward. There, laying on his bed, looking very frail and worn was Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," he began

"Professor Lockhart," said Harry, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"Harry, I don't know how long I have, so I'll be brief. I woke up this morning, as if from a long sleep, and who should I see, but Neville Longbottom. I looked at him for a moment. Harry, is he under a memory charm?

Harry looked stunned. "He might be, Professor, Dumbledore mentioned something about the possibility."

"Look, Harry, I can already feel myself slipping away. The next time I come back, let me examine him. If I'm right, I might be able to help him. After all, it was my specialty." His eyes went blank, all memory seemed to drain right out of them. "Hello, are you here for my autograph?"

Harry and Ginny allowed him to give them pictures of himself, and excused themselves to return to Hogwarts and ponder the future.

**Author's Note: **Well, Harry got a small measure of revenge upon Malfoy, but at the cost of his own credibility. So the question now becomes: where do they go from here? I'm curious as to what you, my readers think. I wonder how close to my truth you can get. Let me know.

The reccomendation for the chapter is "The DA Missions: Agent Toots" by nonjon. He writes some absolutely hilarious stuff. Check it out, you will enjoy it.


	22. Horrific News

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note: **There is something off in this chapter that many of you will immediately catch. I shall explain at the end. Thanks for your indulgence.

Chapter Twenty Two: Horrific News

School had come back in session, and it was a cold January morning that saw Harry wake up late for class. He took off at a dead run for defense against the dark arts. He realized quickly that he wasn't going to make it, so he slowed to a walk, hoping that he wouldn't have to face any of the various school professors.

He rounded a corner to get to his classroom, and he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing there, chewing out a fourth year Ravenclaw, was Professor Snape. Harry had quite a history with Professor Snape. To say that there was animosity between them was like saying Merlin could cast a few spells. Snape and Harry shared a mutual loathing for each other that defied description. Snape hated everything that Harry was and represented. It had started with Harry's father, James Potter, when the both of them were students many years before.

Harry, for his part, felt that Snape was a vindictive, manipulative, and treacherous individual. As far as Harry was concerned, Snape was devoid of any caring, and was probably without a soul.

Thus, it was with much sympathy for the younger Ravenclaw that Harry quickly ducked back around the corner and listened for the moment that Snape finished and left.

"I not only do not care what excuse you had for not being in my classroom, Boggard, I also have the authority to see that it does not happen again. You will march yourself directly to my dungeon, and plant yourself in your seat. I will be summoning Professor Flitwick to take possession of you shortly. I think that thirty points from Ravenclaw, and a detention should be sufficient to make you think twice about skiving my class. And, just in case that isn't enough, I shall be talking to the Headmaster shortly, to recommend your immediate expulsion should it happen again! Do I make my self understood, Boggard?"

"Y…y…yes sir," muttered Boggard, "it won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't." Harry heard the rustle of robes. He waited for a few seconds, and walked around the corner. Boggard was picking up his books, muttering to himself.

"You know, I always said that Snape's a big git," Harry said by way of greeting.

"Don't you know it. Say, you're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Oh, Boggard, Josh Boggard. Good to meet you."

"My pleasure, the enemy of my enemy is my friend and all." Boggard started to smile.

"Look, if you need anything, just come over and find me, I'm usually at the library."

"Sure, look, you better get going before you get into any more trouble."

"I will, thanks."

"Hey Josh, why were you skiving Snape's class, anyway?"

"I was going to go play a practical joke on a few bothersome Slytherins."

"Really? Let me know how it goes. I might be able to provide materials and assistance sometime in the future."

"Cool. Sure, I will. Well, see you 'round, Harry."

"Yeah, see ya."

*0*0*

Harry came in to the Great Hall for lunch, spotting his friends seated at the Gryffindor table. He went over and sat down next to Ginny. He looked over at her for a moment.

"What did you want, Gin?" Harry asked.

"You know," said Ron, "I wish you two would stop that. It's a little weird."

"Sorry," they both muttered in unison. Quickly both started to snicker.

"Harry," Ginny began, "I have a confession to make to you."

Harry's eyebrows went up. "And," he started.

"My birthday isn't really on Halloween." Harry's jaw dropped. "You see, it's really on August eleventh, but I don't like that day, and since I'm the baby of the family, Mum decided to let me celebrate my birthday whenever I wanted to. I picked Halloween, and it kind of stuck."

"So you mean…"

"That's right, I'm actually almost three months older than you thought I was. I'm sorry Harry, I really am. I've simply been celebrating my birthdays on Halloween for so long that it just comes as second nature. When I realized this morning that I had been lying to you, well, it hurt a lot. I don't want to live a lie with you. Only the truth. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Ginny. No matter how old you are, it doesn't matter to me. I don't care if your birthday is August eleventh or not… Wait a minute, you did say August eleventh?"

"Yes, Harry, why?"

"It's just something that I heard Professor Dumbledore say. That was the day that Voldemort killed my Mum and Dad. You're one year younger than me, so…"

"That would mean that I would have been born the day that your parents died…" she said, choking back a sob. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I was trying to make things better, and instead, now when you think of my birthday, you'll be reminded of…"

"No, Ginny, I don't care about that. I care more about you wanting to be truthful with me about everything. If we're going to be together in any meaningful way, that's how it has to be. We have to be completely honest with each other. Anything else will fail."

"Are you sure, Harry?" she said with a quiver of her chin.

Harry's heart melted once more. "Of course I am. As a matter of fact, I feel that my parents would have liked that something good happened on that night. They would have been glad that I had something to make me happy on that particular day."

"Thank you, Harry. I love you."

"And I, Ginny Weasley, am hopelessly in love with you." His lop-sided grin sent her heart into a spin.

Ginny paused for a moment, concentrating, "Why yes, Harry, I would like to skive off the rest of my classes this afternoon and spend it with you. Where do you propose we go to avoid being seen while we're gone?"

"I know just the place," Harry said with a laugh. They got up and walked briskly out of the Great Hall.

*0*0*

Harry's detention was to clean all the toilets in the public restrooms, starting with the first floor, and proceeding up as the week went along. First on the list was the out of order girl's rest room on the first floor. Joining him would be Josh Boggard.

"Hiya, Harry," said Josh.

"Hi Josh."

"So how come we have to clean this bathroom? I mean, it's out of order, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, but we're cleaning it as a service to a friend of mine."

Josh inclined his head questioningly, "a friend of yours?"

"Sure, Moaning Myrtle." Harry was grinning now, seeing the look of confusion on his new friend's face.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" he asked.

"I am," came the reply. At that moment a ghost flew up out of one of the U-bends there in the bathroom, flying past them, to hover over the faucets. "I'm Miserable, Moping, Moaning Myrtle. Oh, hello Harry," she said dipping into a slight curtsy at the sight of him, blushing as much as Harry had ever seen a ghost blush.

"Hi Myrtle," said Harry, waving to her. "Myrtle is the resident ghost of this restroom. You see, this is where she died fifty four years ago. She died when Tom Riddle first opened the Chamber of Secrets. The entrance way is right here in this bathroom." He pointed to the faucets.

"Wow," said Josh, looking at Moaning Myrtle with dawning respect.

"Yeah, and Myrtle here was the first victim. Anyway, four years ago, when the Chamber was opened again, it was Myrtle that helped me find the entrance. Then two years ago she helped me figure out a clue during the Triwizard Tournament. So, we're cleaning this bathroom as a service to her. At least that's why I'm cleaning it. She deserves to have her home cleaned once in a while. After all, she can't clean it herself, she's a ghost."

It was a few hours later, and they were just putting the finishing touches on their cleaning when Professor McGonagall appeared in the doorway. "Boggard, you may go back to your dormitory. Potter, the Headmaster wants to see you. Come with me."

"Sure, Professor, what does Professor Dumbledore want with me?" Harry asked, falling into step behind her.

"We had better leave that for the Headmaster, Potter."

They arrived at the stairway to Professor Dumbledore's office to see what appeared to be the entire staff leaving, most of whom were in a foul looking mood. Even Professor Flitwick, who normally was very jovial, looked crestfallen.

"Apple Turnover," Professor McGonagall said. The gargoyle guarding the staircase stepped aside and the stairs started rotating around and growing up out of the floor towards the upper levels. Harry and Professor McGonagall went up the stairs and through the door. Much to Harry's surprise Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were all there in the outer office. They appeared to be waiting for him.

"Hi guys, what's going on?"

"We don't know Harry, we only just arrived ourselves," said Hermione. Harry went over to grab Ginny's hand. Professor McGonagall motioned them into Dumbledore's inner office, where the Headmaster was sitting, waiting for them.

"What did you need, Professor?" Harry started.

"I need the six of you to listen to this. I have just received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic. I believe that you should know about this before it becomes public knowledge tomorrow morning at breakfast." He unfurled the parchment and began to read.

"It is with great regret that I have to inform you that this evening at approximately nine o'clock, we received word that the wizarding prison of Azkaban fell to a combined force of dark creatures and wizards. We must now assume that any and all prisoners incarcerated therein have been released and should be considered at large. We have lost contact with many aurors that were stationed at Azkaban as guards. Full disclosure of their names will be withheld while their families are notified. Please put your student body on alert for any illicit activity in or around the school grounds, including Hogsmeade. We will continue to notify you via owl as more information presents itself. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"Professor, how could this happen. Didn't they listen to you after Voldemort appeared in the Ministry of Magic last spring?"

"I am afraid that it was a case of too little too late, Harry. I will be asking any students of fifth year and up to take turns helping to stand watch during this current crisis." Dumbledore looked ill at ease.

"Of course we will, Professor," said Ron, standing up. "You can count on us."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, I know that I can. There are two more things, and then you may return to your dormitories. One, I don't want any student wandering the grounds alone. Therefore, the buddy system will go into effect. Each student will only go when escorted by at least two students of at least fifth year. Two, I have every reason to believe that you, Harry, and your group will be the primary targets of whatever Voldemort has planned. I have alerted the staff to this, and they will be keeping an eye out. I am asking you to not take things into your own hands until this has been averted. You six, and you especially Harry, are not ready to face Voldemort in open combat at this time. You need more time to learn your new capabilities before you try to rid the world of him. Do you understand?"

Six heads slowly nodded to the Headmaster. "Very well then," he said, "dismissed." They all got up and headed back to the dorms, dropping off Luna at the Ravenclaw entrance and watching her go in before proceeding back to Gryffindor.

**Author's Note: **I humbly ask my readers to bear with me, as when I originally wrote this (as I explained in a prior chapter), I did not know when Ginny's birthday was and she was rumored at the time to have been born on Halloween. When I learned of the change (she was witch of the month on JK's website), right before this chapter originally came out I incorporated the change into it. However, I ended up changing when Harry's parents were killed, to provide continuity with Dumbledore's earlier statement of Ginny being born when Harry became an orphan. I figure now, that since this is all AU anyway, the point is moot. After all, if you can't change things to fit a fanfic, what can you do?

The story reccomendation for the chapter is "The DA Missions: Agent Furry Fury" by nonjon. Part 2 of the DA missions series.


	23. Love is in the Air

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Three: Love In The Air

Harry settled into a routine of going to classes, and then teaching an ever growing crowd of students in the DA sessions, and then patrolling the grounds with his fellow upperclassmen. He had little time to himself, and the next month went by in a blur of activity. Two things kept him going. Quidditch practices, and Ginny.

His Quidditch practices were intensifying, keeping him physically sated and exercised, while his time with Ginny, stolen kisses between classes, and a half hour of cuddling a night on the couch in the common room recharged him emotionally.

It was thus with great relief that Harry awaited Valentine's day. Professor Dumbledore had summarily given the Triumvirate the day off from all extracurricular activities, insisting that they needed the break. Harry was forced to agree with that assessment. It had been a long month.

As soon as the last class was over, he was sprinting across the halls, hurrying to get to the dormitory and change. He ended up in a race with Ron and Neville to see who could get there first. Ron won by a nose. The trio raced up the stairs to prepare for their respective evenings.

Harry decided to dress in a muggle tuxedo, complete with top hat and tails. He struggled to get the bow tie done correctly, and had a little trouble with the cumber bun, but achieved the desired look after a little work. He looked at himself in the mirror, feeling slightly ashamed that he was admiring how good he looked. But, when he thought about it, he was a sixteen year old boy who kept himself in good shape through tons of Quidditch practice. He also had inherited his father's looks, and if half the tales were true, his father was quite the ladies man. Yes, Harry decided, he looked good, and he deserved to be proud of that.

He glanced over at Ron and suppressed a burst of laughter. He was standing there wrapped in a dazzlingly white toga, complete with sandals and laurel leaves. There was a large golden Gryffindor lion as a clasp near his right shoulder to hold the whole thing together.

Neville, in the meantime had come out from his four poster bed wearing a pair of swim trunks with a beach towel rolled up and hung over his shoulders, draped down over his chest. Harry noted with some surprise that Neville had lost all his baby fat. He was a tall lad now, with broad shoulders and a muscular chest and abdomen. He still seemed somewhat unsure of himself most of the time, but his confidence level was increasing daily.

Harry walked down the spiral staircase to wait for Ginny. All three of the boys had made arrangements with Dobby to have outfits delivered to the girls' respective beds. Harry couldn't wait to see if Ginny liked what he had picked out for her.

Shortly after he came down, he was joined by Ron and Neville. They waited patiently for a short time, until they heard footsteps coming from the girl's staircase. Turning, they witnessed the approach of Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione was first down the stairs, Her hair was swept up and off her shoulders, held together with an elaborate hairpiece. She was wearing soft pink toga, held together with a palm cluster clasp on top of her left shoulder. She was wearing elegant sandal-like shoes with three inch stiletto heals. On her left wrist was a matching pink corsage, held in place by a thin pink strap.

Harry looked her up and down appraisingly. He had to admit that she looked very good in pink. The toga was both revealing and modest all at the same time. He had to admit that whatever shortcomings Ron may have had in his own fashion sense, he seemed to know what looked good on Hermione.

Ginny was behind Hermione, and when she came out and around, Harry's breath caught in his throat. If Hermione was beautiful, Ginny was an absolute goddess. She had on the dress he had picked out. White, without sleeves and backless, it fastened at the back of her neck. The back plunged to a point about two inches above her waist. The front displayed just the right amount of cleavage to tantalize, yet was modest enough so as not to embarrass. The dress clung to her curves all the way down to her ankles, with a slit up the left side. She had on matching white shoes, and a white lily in her hair.

Harry and Ron quickly crossed the distance to their dates, Harry moving in for an embrace, while Ron bowed with a flourish that would have made Gilderoy Lockhart proud.

"Ron, I think we are two very lucky individuals to be escorting these two tonight," Harry said.

"Harry, my friend, I most wholeheartedly agree," he replied. Looking up at Neville he said "Don't you think it's time to go get your date?"

"I… I… I… was wondering when you were going to get around to actually leaving. I imagine Luna's ready by now."

It was a short walk to Ravenclaw tower, where they had just come to a stop outside the entrance to the common room, when Luna came out. She had a one piece metallic blue swimsuit on, with a see through blue lace sarong wrapped around her waist. Emblazoned on the sarong was a large black raven. As she stood there with a towel wrapped around her shoulders the raven turned and looked at the rest, letting out a loud caw. Hermione let out a little squeak and then looked down at the raven, shaking a finger at it with a smirk.

"Harry," Ginny started, "where are we going? I mean, we're all dressed differently."

"To the room of requirement, milady," was his reply.

"But how are we going to…"

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick have been working on the room all day. It has a special couples charm on it for tonight. You'll see when we get there."

They climbed the stairs for a little while, coming eventually to the wall opposite the huge portrait on the seventh floor. "You two ready?" Harry asked Ron and Neville.

"Yep," said Ron

"Sure, Harry," replied Neville.

All three had pulled their wands, and placing the tips to their foreheads they paced back and forth three times past the spot where the entrance to the room of requirements would appear. With the last pass they flicked their wands down in an arc to point at the spot on the wall and said in unison "_for love's sake!_"

The door appeared, forming out of the wall itself. Harry and Ron stepped back, looking at Neville. He reached for Luna's hand and they went through the door. Harry nodded to Ron, who took Hermione's hand, escorting her through the door. Harry looked over at Ginny with his lop-sided grin, and said, "shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she responded taking his hand and stepping through the door.

Neville and Luna stepped through the door and onto long, deserted beach. There was a warm breeze wafting along, carrying the scent of saltwater and the hint of wild flowers. A full moon had risen, casting it's pale light along the water, making a rippling effect across the sand. Luna looked at Neville and raised an eyebrow.

"I… I…th… thought you might like a moonlit stroll. I miss the ocean when I'm here. I used to walk the beach all the time, but I've never had anyone to walk it with. I wanted to share a little bit of me with you tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"Actually Neville… I'm impressed. It's quiet, and I like quiet, it's secluded, and… it will be a new experience I can share with you. I've never been to the beach. Thank you, Neville."

She reached out and took Neville's arm, and they started strolling down the beach. There were gulls flying, looking for scraps of food. Luna's raven would caw loudly at them whenever they would get too close, bringing out great peels of laughter from Luna, her whole body shaking with mirth. Neville decided that this was probably the thing he liked the most about her.

After a while they made there way down to the water's edge where the tide had the water lapping up and down the sand. They walked in the wet sand, with Luna having to stop occasionally to wiggle her toes. They continued like this until Luna spotted something on the next rise.

"What's that Neville?"

"Let's go see," he replied. They walked up and Luna let out a little gasp of surprise. There, laid out on the sparse grass of the rise, was a large blanket, picturing a lion stretched out, a raven perched on its shoulder. Laid on the blanket was a large picnic basket.

They sat down, Luna's hair being caught in the light breeze to blow out behind her. She sat there, luxuriating in the sensation. Neville never took his eyes off of her as he started unpacking the basket.

He decided that the food could wait however, and moved over in back of her. He reached out and started gently massaging her neck and shoulders. She let out a contented little purr, and eased back until he was supporting her. All the tension seemed to drain out of her and she laid her head back on his chest, gazing up at him. He leaned down to kiss her, brushing her lips with his. She responded by slowly entwining her fingers in his hair, pulling him down into the kiss. They toppled over, oblivious to the fact that they had just knocked over some of their food.

*0*0*

Ron and Hermione walked into a long, ornate Roman garden. There was a long, low table at one end, and Ron led her over to it. He sat her down on a small love seat next to the table and winked at her. Then he pulled out a small harp and goggled his eyebrows. This elicited a stream of giggles from her. He knelt in front of her, saying "some music, milady?"

"Please, good sir," she said, getting into the role.

He started playing. Much to Hermione's surprise, he was quite good. His fingers plucked at the harp, making it sing in a delicate ballad. He looked up into her eyes, losing all sense of self in them.

"You like it?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Oh yes, I do."

"Good," he said, standing up and placing the harp on the table and pulling out his wand. Swishing it at the harp he muttered "_musico,_" and it began playing the same tune, expanding on what he had played. "I wanted to have my hands free for other things."

"Like what, milord?"

Ron grabbed a platter of fruit off the table, and with a mischievous grin pulled a small blindfold out of his robes.

"Oh!" gasped Hermione, laying back on the love seat. Ron stepped over and gently placed the blindfold over Hermione's eyes, making sure that she couldn't see. Then, plucking a strawberry off the platter he gently caressed her cheek with it, bringing it up and under her nose, holding it there just long enough for her to get its full scent. He playfully tapped each of her lips with it while she tried to bite it, pulling it away at the last moment. Finally, he let her take a bite, letting the juice dribble down her chin. He leaned in and slowly kissed the juice off her chin and neck, bringing a low groan from her.

Pulling back, he reached over and snatched a rose out of a nearby vase. Running it up and down the sides of her neck, and under her chin he lifted it up and caressed her forehead, sweeping the petals down around her ears and back across her cheek to her nose, letting her get a small whiff of its perfume. She arched her back, desirous of more, and he gently pushed her back down.

He moved on to her arms, running the petals up and down in feather light touches. Her breath was starting to come in ragged gasps, and she was starting to tremble slightly. When Ron brushed the rose petals on her thigh, she drew in a sharp intake of air and reached up, ripping off the blindfold. There was a feral look in her eyes that Ron had never seen before.

She reached up and undid the clasp on her shoulder. Ron gulped as she grabbed his toga, pulling him down and crushing his lips with hers.

*0*0*

Harry and Ginny walked onto a large dance floor, the lighting was soft, and there was gentle music playing in the background. Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, her eyes conveying the unasked question.

"I know how much you enjoy dancing…"

"Harry Potter, are you reading my mind again?"

"No, just letters from your Mum. She's been kind enough to fill me in on some of the things I missed while I was too stupid to see what I had right in front of me all these years."

"So you've been corresponding…"

"All school year, I have a lot of makeup work to do, you know. Anyway, I figure that I pretty much wrecked the Yule Ball for you, the least I can do is give you a night of private dancing."

"Harry, that's sweet."

"Well, I also wanted to show you what you've meant to me this year. Just listen as we dance, OK?"

"Alright Harry," she said as they walked out to the dance floor, her head settled on his chest. Harry waved his wand, and the music changed, going from a tuneless melody into the beginning of a song. He wrapped his arms around her and they started to dance.

"This is what you do for me, love," he whispered in her ear.

_It's been a long road,  
Gettin' from there to here.  
It's been a long time,  
but my time is finally near._

"Just listen to what it's saying, it'll be clear soon enough."

_And I can feel a change in the wind right now.  
Nothing's in my way.  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more.  
No they're not gonna hold me down_.

"Ginny, with you by my side, nothing, but nothing is going to stop me."

_'Cause I've got faith of the heart.  
I'm going where my heart will take me.  
I've got faith to believe.  
I can do anything.  
I've got strength of the soul.  
And no one's going to bend or break me.  
I can reach any star.  
I've got faith,  
I've got faith,  
Faith of the heart._

"If it wasn't for you, I would have given up all hope last year after the attack on your father. You pulled me out of that. You gave me the strength to go on."

_It's been a long night,  
Trying to find my way.  
Been thru the darkness,  
Now I finally have my day._

"You are my day, Ginny. After all the heartache and pain, I finally have a light to guide me."

_And I will see my dream come alive at last.  
I will touch the sky.  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more.  
No they're not gonna change my mind._

"I dream of a life with you, one where we can live in peace, one with children laughing and playing, not worried about tomorrow."

_And I will see my dream come alive at last.  
I will touch the sky.  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more.  
No they're not gonna change my mind._

_I can reach any star._

_I've got faith,  
Faith of the heart._

"With you, for you, I will not stop till my dreams are fulfilled."

_I know the wind's so cold,  
I've seen the darkest days.  
But now the winds I feel,  
Are only winds of change.  
I've been thru the fire,  
And I've been thru the rain,  
But I'll be fine.  
_

"Sometimes it seems so hard, what I have to do, but you give me hope."

_'Cause I've got faith of the heart.  
I'm going where my heart will take me.  
I've got faith to believe.  
I can do anything.  
I've got strength of the soul.  
And no one's going to bend or break me.  
I can reach any star.  
'Cause I've got faith,  
'Cause I've got faith,  
Faith of the heart..._

"My heart belongs to you, and only you. It beats only for you. Without you I am less than nothing, with you, I'm unbeatable."

_Faith of the heart.  
I'm going where my heart will take me.  
I've got faith to believe.  
And no one's going to bend or break me.  
I can reach any star.  
'Cause I've got faith,  
'Cause I've got faith,  
Faith of the heart...  
_

"This is what you do for me, Ginny. This is how you make me feel. I never thought it was possible. When I was sitting in my bedroom back at Privet Drive, I was despairing, wishing I would die, wishing it would all end. I was in a pit of depression, and then your letter came. I realized at that moment I had something special in you."

"Then I saw you, and my heart melted. I didn't realize it quite yet, but my heart had decided at that moment, that there could never be anyone else for me but you. I just had to learn to admit it."

He reached down and tilted her head up so he could kiss her. The tears were flowing down both their cheeks by now, but it didn't matter. It started as a tender kiss, a bonding of souls that would keep growing. Soon, a hunger took over and the kiss deepened into something more, a yearning need that only togetherness would fill.

They stood there on the dance floor, locked in a passionate embrace that neither seemed able or willing to break for a very long time indeed.

It was around two in the morning, and Harry and Ginny were relaxing in the Gryffindor common room, snuggling on the couch in front of a warm fire, when Hermione and Ron staggered in. Ron stumbled past, muttering something about God, bed, having to pee, and thirst all in the same breath. He tripped on the first step, but managed somehow to stay upright as he made his way upstairs.

Hermione walked past with a starry look in her eyes. She giggled slightly as she waved to Harry and Ginny. Her hair was all over the place, and her toga was wrinkled and had what looked to be food stains on it.

"Night Garry, Hinny," she murmured as she walked past, her eyes unfocused. Harry and Ginny stared open mouthed at her as she somehow found her way up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

**Author's Note: **The song is called "Faith of the Heart" and is written by Diane Warren. It was originally performed by Rod Stewart for the Patch Adams soundtrack. A cover of the song is used for the theme song to Star Trek Enterprise by Russell Watson under the title "Where My Heart Will Take Me." I have grown to love the song and decided to include it here.

The story reccomendation for the chapter is part three of the DA missions: "DA Missions: Agent Miss Print" by nonjon.


	24. A Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Four: A Secret Revealed

Ginny woke up sobbing. She really didn't know why, but she did. She looked around, but there was no movement. All her dorm mates were asleep. Glancing at her clock she noted that it was almost two thirty in the morning.

Drying her face on the sleeve of her nightgown, she ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't shake the feeling of despair that was washing over her. Walking over to the water closet she went in and closed the door. With a wave of her wand she lit the lamp and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pale this morning, more so than usual. Her long hair was matted, as if she had been sweating profusely.

Sighing to herself, she extinguished the lamp, and padded softly out of the room and down the staircase to the common room. She went over to her favorite spot, and sat down, clearing her mind. As Professor Dumbledore had taught her she started to meditate. Inward she sent her thoughts, in to the subconscious areas of her mind. She rooted around to see if she could find the source of this mysterious sense of foreboding and despair.

Further and further in she searched, until she reached the innermost depths of her mind. There was nothing there to account for what she was feeling, therefore, the source must be external. She quickly brought her internal defenses to bear, attempting to find the source and shut it down. Finally she found it, and found that she couldn't shut it out.

She changed tracts, going for an analysis of the source. Feeling her way carefully around it, she probed gently. Then she realized what it was: Harry. But it was Harry like she had never felt. She had not known him to have this amount of anguish and pain. At least not since they had found in themselves the ability to hear each other's thoughts. He was nearby somewhere, but where? She calmed down to meditate on it again.

_Harry, _she thought, willing him to reveal himself. Slowly, as if he didn't want to be found, a picture formed. He was in an empty room, sitting with his legs drawn up tight to his chest, rocking slightly back and forth, his face drenched with tears. Without thinking, Ginny got up and ran out the door, following her instincts to find him.

She found him there, sitting as she had seen him, his invisibility cloak laying in a heap on the floor next to him. The room was barren, except for a rather large full length mirror in one corner. There was an inscription going around the mirror, but she couldn't make it out in this light.

She crossed the room to Harry and wrapped her arms around him, matching his movements. Shushing quietly in his ear, she stroked the side of his face. He kept rocking back and forth. Finally she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Harry, what's wrong? Harry, talk to me, please."

He gave a little jump, like he was just noticing her. He slowly turned his head to look at her. His eyes were welled with tears. He let out a wracking sob, and fell forward onto her. As she held him, wondering what could possibly affect him like this he sobbed onto her shoulder, his body quaking with the force of his emotion. She had to quickly erect mental shields or face the possibility of being overwhelmed.

When he had finally calmed down he looked up at her, his green eyes capturing her brown. "Ginny," he whispered, "I saw…"

"What Harry? What did you see? What happened?"

"I woke earlier with my scar hurting. I went to block it like Dumbledore taught us, and it was like there was a burst of, I don't know, connection I guess. It was so brief, but in that moment I saw into his mind with no barriers. I saw his plans for this world, Gin, and I saw that he knows."

"What does he know?"

"He knows about us."

"So what, a lot of people know about us." She looked at him, trying to pour all her love through her eyes.

"He's planning something. He's going to strike at me through you, and maybe through Hermione. I don't know what, or where, but I know it will be soon." He returned her gaze. "But you know the worst part? He found out from Malfoy."

"We knew he was a little cockroach, Harry," she said, more bravado in her voice than she really felt. "He was bound to turn eventually. It was just a matter of time."

"Ginny, I can't stand the thought of your being hurt because I decided to love you. I made you into the biggest target he has. Because of me, you are now in mortal danger."

"Harry, the moment I made up my mind to resist him, I was in mortal danger. If I wish to spend my danger with you, that is _my _choice. I chose love, Harry, not fear."

"Do you see that mirror over there?" Harry said, gesturing, "That's the Mirror of Erised. It shows you your greatest desire. Go ahead an look at it, and tell me what you see."

Ginny walked over to the mirror, gazing into its depths. Slowly her image changed, she was wearing a white wedding robe, with Harry next to her, placing a wedding band on her finger. She told him.

He looked at her and nodded. "I used to see my parents in there, Ginny. Guess what I see now. I see us in there, a few years from now, with a home in the back ground, and children hanging onto us. I see the family that I want so badly I can taste it. _You_ have become my greatest desire. You and the family we could have. To have that destroyed is what I fear most. I _can't_ lose you like I lost Sirius."

She reached out her hand, helping him up off the floor. "Come with me, Harry. Come back to Gryffindor tower with me, and let me show you that _he _can't come between us.

Harry, sensing he was not going to win this argument, did what he had to. He took her hand and walked back to Gryffindor tower with her.

*0*0*

Harry had just finished his last class for the day, history of magic with Professor Binns, and was heading for his dormitory to drop off his supplies, when he was met by Remus Lupin.

Harry looked at him in shock. "Remus, what are you doing here?" he asked as he was pulled into a bear hug by his guardian.

"I got an owl from Professor Dumbledore to come here today. He said that there was something I should be aware of. He also said that I was to get you after I arrived and that we should proceed to my old defense against the dark arts classroom. So, here I am. What do you say? Want to go?"

"Sure, can we drop my things off first?"

"I don't see any problem with that, Harry."

They took the scenic route, chatting about little things, reminiscing about Harry's third year, during which he had discovered that he had a Godfather named Sirius Black. All too soon, though, they were in front of Professor Synjin-Smythe's classroom. Opening the door they went in.

Inside, waiting for them, was Professor Dumbledore. "Hello Remus, Harry," he said softly. "I assume you might be wondering why I asked for the two of you to come here. There is something I think can be revealed at long last. Professor, would you come out please?"

The door to the side office opened, and Professor Synjin-Smythe came out to walk over and stand next to Professor Dumbledore. "Hello, Remus," he said in a low voice. "It's been a long time."

Lupin looked puzzled, and stared at him. He didn't remember this person. Then his nostrils flared. He cocked his head, lightly sniffing the air. He walked over and around Synjin-Smythe, looking closely at him.

"That's right, Remus, put it together," Synjin-Smythe said.

Lupin was circling him now, straining his ears at each word, looking him up and down, taking in his scent. "Caradoc?" he whispered.

"Yes, old friend, it is I, returned after some sixteen years."

"But you're dead. I saw you die. You were utterly destroyed. I searched the area for weeks." There as a touch of anger in his voice.

"I am sorry, Remus. It was necessary for you to think so. Please forgive me."

"Erm… excuse me," Harry said. "Can someone let me in on what is going on?"

"Harry, this is actually Caradoc Deerborn. He was one of the original members of the Order. He is back at my request," said Dumbledore.

"But why all the secrecy?" asked Lupin, "why fake your own death? Why deceive your friends. We thought you were gone."

"I know, Remus. Voldemort had a spy in our midst, and we didn't know who. I faked my death, and then spent the last sixteen years following the ages old trail that Voldemort left, when he was delving deep into the dark arts to find immortality. I was instructed by our friend here to learn all I could about his methods, to learn about how he thinks. I would be recalled when the time was right and my knowledge would be needed. It was deemed time for me to return. It is important, however that no-one knows that it is me. To the world at large I am James Synjin-Smythe."

"Why now?" Harry asked.

"Because, Harry, now is the time of your ascension. It is almost time for you to claim your destiny. It will be my job to help you prepare for that. Professor Dumbledore and I have realized that it is almost impossible to keep you from figuring out what is going on when you want to know something. It was easier for us to let you in on this, rather than have you track down the information yourself, and maybe tip someone off in the process."

"So what do we do now?"

"Now, Harry, we begin meeting with the Triumvirate, giving you and them all the information I can supply, so that you can effectively plan a campaign against Voldemort and his forces."

"And, on that note," Dumbledore said, "you need to get to dinner. Remus, would you care to spend the night. I am sure that appropriate lodgings can be found in Gryffindor tower for you. I am sure that Harry wouldn't mind, would you Harry?"

Harry just grinned.

**Author's Note: **More and more build-up. The book has 8 more chapters, and then is continued in the Triumvirate's 7th year in "Harry Potter and Destiny's Shadow."

The story reccomendation for the chapter is "I'm Going to Kill Him" by armywife012205. Just a little H/G one shot. Lots of fun.


	25. What Neville Forgot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Five: What Neville Forgot

The next Saturday morning, Harry got up early to eat breakfast. He woke up Ron, reminding him that it was the morning of their next Quidditch match. They were playing Hufflepuff, and Harry wanted to get an early start. They went to the Great Hall, finding the rest of the team already there.

"So," said Ron, "what say we get down to the locker room and have a strategy session."

"Yeah, OK," said Harry. "What do the rest of you think?"

"Sounds good, Harry," said Seamus.

"Yeah, let's go," said Kirke

The team got up and proceeded out of the hall and across the grounds towards the pitch. As they were walking, Harry spotted a slight movement at the edge of the forbidden forest. He excused himself from the group and went over. Waiting for him there was Vlad, his Slytherin contact.

"Tepes." Harry started.

"Potter, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, look, I need you to do me a favor." Vlad just raised an eyebrow. "It's Malfoy, I believe he's out to get Ginny during this match. I want you to keep an eye on him."

"He's been dropping little hints that he was responsible for Chang's death. If I had proof…"

"He was, but like you, I have no proof."

"So you want me to deal with him, while you're involved with the match."

"Exactly."

"For Chang's memory, it has become a matter of honor." He lifted his wand to touch the tip to his forehead, sweeping it in a salute to Harry, and, turning with a swish of his robes he faded back into the woods.

Harry kicked off from the pitch and up into the air, awaiting the whistle from Madam Hooch. The snitch zipped past him and off out of sight. The whistle sounded and Harry went straight up for about fifty more feet. He stopped there and hovered, closing his eyes and concentrating.

As he concentrated images started to form in his mind. There were his teammates flying with the quaffle, there was the bludger. Harry rolled as the bludger zipped through the space where he was. Refining his concentration he started his search for the snitch.

There! He took off like he was shot out of a cannon. He swooped around a Hufflepuff chaser to split a fine gap between the Creevey brothers. He barreled down on the Hufflepuff keeper, causing him to careen wildly away from the middle goal. Straight through the goal Harry swooped, circling back through the right hand goal, his fingers closing on the snitch in record time. Just like that, Harry had ended the match, with the final score, Gryffindor one hundred fifty points to none for Hufflepuff.

After they had changed and were heading back to the common room for a huge party, Harry and Ginny were flagged down by Vlad.

"You might want to take a little walk over by the whomping willow," he whispered so that only the two of them could hear. Harry nodded imperceptibly, and the two of them altered course accordingly.

When they got to the whomping willow Ginny let out a little snort of laughter, clamping her hand over her mouth. There, lashed to the willow, were Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, stiff as a board. A bunch of Slytherins were trying to get to them, but to look at the tattered state of their robes, and the assortment of bruises on them, they weren't going to get to them any time soon.

It was almost midnight when Professor Dumbledore himself arrived in the Gryffindor common room. The party was still going strong, and he had to duck repeatedly to avoid the miniature fireworks that kept flying through the air.

"Harry, Neville, a moment of your time, please."

"Of course, Professor," said Harry as he and Neville came over.

"Walk with me."

They went out through the fat lady's portrait, Dumbledore leading the way. "I just received word from St. Mungo's Hospital. It appears that Professor Lockhart has once again become lucid enough to request the two of you. If you will consent, I will be sending you there immediately."

Harry and Neville looked at each other, and then both turned to Dumbledore and nodded.

"Very good, let us proceed to Professor McGonagall's office and get the portkey."

A few minutes later, Harry and Neville were materializing at St. Mungo's Hospital on the fourth floor, where they kept the permanent spell damage cases. There they were met by a young nurse who escorted them in to see Gilderoy Lockhart.

He was sitting up in bed, looking rather agitated. As soon as he saw Harry and Neville, he broke into a broad grin. He motioned them over.

"Boys, thank you for coming. Neville, would you sit here in front of me?" Neville complied, sitting in front of him, looking a little frightened. "Now don't worry Neville, this won't hurt a bit. Harry, could I borrow your wand?"

Harry looked quickly down at Neville, who just shrugged. Grudgingly, Harry handed over his wand. Tapping Neville lightly on his forehead he muttered "_spicere memoriola._"

_With a whoosh of sound, Harry found himself standing next to Lockhart on the corner of a street. Everything had a vaguely ghost like appearance. Noticing the look on Harry's face Lockhart said, "This is as clear as I can get it. The memory has been repressed by a powerful charm. If I didn't know better I would say that it was one of my own charms."_

_Harry glanced around, trying to see where he was. It looked quite familiar, actually. Finally he found a street sign. Privet Drive. They were on his street! He heard voices approaching. _

"_Now you be a good lad for Gran, Neville." Said an elderly witch, wearing a hat with a large vulture on it._

"_I will, Gran," replied what appeared to be a seven or eight year old Neville. "When are we going to get to Auntie Bella's house. I want to play with her kitties."_

"_We're just about here, as a matter of fact, there's her house now." They crossed the street to a small house. Neville spotted a couple of cats wandering around in the front yard. He ran over and started chasing them._

"_You be a good boy and stay in the yard, Neville," said his grandmother. "I'll be right inside with Auntie Arabella."_

"_OK, Gran."_

_The scene seemed to take off in super speed, progressing to a point a little while later. Neville was still chasing the cats when he stopped to look at something across the street. Harry and Lockhart turned to see what had caught his attention._

_There were four men in wizard's robes walking down the street. Three of them were masked, the fourth had lilac robes, blonde hair, and a dazzling white smile. The blonde man was in the lead, followed by the men in masks. The foremost of the masked wizards had his wand pointed at the blond wizard. Harry strained to hear what was going on._

"_Now remember," drawled a very familiar voice, "when the door is answered Crabbe, you perform the curse, and Goyle, you grab the child. We will take him, raising him to become one of us. Then, when the time is right, he will become a willing sacrifice to revive the Dark Lord. Mr. Lockhart here will be here for any memories that need to be modified."_

_The other two wizards nodded, showing that they understood the instructions. They proceeded to number four, and walked up to the gate. As the door was answered, and a much younger Aunt Petunia appeared, Harry heard "Crucio!" Aunt Petunia dropped to the ground, screaming. Harry started over, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him._

"_We can't interfere, Harry, it's just a memory."_

_All of a sudden Neville was off at a dead run, yelling at the top of his lungs "BAD MAN!!!! BAD MAN!!!" He had crossed the road and had started to kick the masked wizard who was performing the curse._

_There was a booming "STUPIFY!" from behind them, and two of the wizards went down, struck down by Neville's grandmother, who had appeared in the doorway. _

_Unfortunately for her there was a responding "Obliviate!" She went slack jawed and her wand clattered to the ground as her eyes glazed over. _

_Harry watched in shock as Neville struggled against one of the masked wizards. He managed to get his clawed fingers hooked in the eyeholes of the mask, ripping it off. Lucius Malfoy's face appeared, his visage a mask of rage. He pointed his wand at Lockhart and muttered "take care of him." _

_Lockhart pointed his wand at Neville and yelled "Obliviate!" _

_Everything went white. Harry was standing there with Lockhart, who appeared to be struggling to remain in control._

"_The charm that I apparently used on him is especially strong, Harry. If I am to counteract it the energy must go somewhere."_

_Harry looked at him, a look of confusion on his face. "What do you mean, Professor?"_

"_Remember me, Harry. I doubt I'll ever remember anything again."_

"_What? Professor, No!"_

"_Goodbye Harry, get the men that made me do this horrible thing. Remember me." _

There was a blinding flash of light, and Harry was back in the hospital ward. He shook his head to clear it, and looked over at the bed. Neville had slumped over, but he appeared to be stirring. Professor Lockhart had fallen back onto his pillow, his head lolling to one side, as small amount of drool appearing at the side of his mouth, a blank expression on his face.

Harry yelled for the nurse, grabbing Professor Lockhart. There was no reaction at all in him. Harry felt hands gently grabbing his shoulders, and he realized that the nurse and the healer had come in. He allowed himself to be led away.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing there to recover. He's little more than a vegetable now," the healer was saying. Harry glanced up, barely registering what had been said. He nodded, and got up, staggering over to where Neville sat recovering.

"I remember, Harry. I remember what happened." Neville said softly, looking up at Harry.

"I guess I owe you one, Neville. It seems you saved me back then. Thank you. It was a brave thing you did. They must have fled when things went badly. You made them fail."

"Y… your welcome Harry," Neville said. "I guess that we should go."

"Yeah, let's go home."

**Author's Note: **Kinda makes you feel sorry for the Ponce... *sniff*...

The story reccomendation for the chapter is "Be Prepared" by Phantom1s. Completely H/G, this is a great fic. Enjoy.


	26. An Unexpected Hurt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Six: An Unexpected Hurt

With a lurch, Harry and Neville reappeared in Professor McGonagall's office there were two people waiting for them. Standing there, his magical blue eye whirling in its socket, was Mad-Eye Moody. Along side of him was Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall dark wizard with a bald head.

"Potter," Moody said to a thoroughly confused Harry, "Dumbledore wants to see you. You should go too, Longbottom."

"Right, look, Professor…" Harry started.

"Never got to be your professor, did I Potter. Come on, talk on the way." He started to clump off, clearly expecting the two of them to fall in behind. Shacklebolt motioned for them to go, he would follow.

"Erm… What should I call you?" asked Harry, hurrying to catch up, with Neville beside him.

"Eh? Oh, just call me by my name, Potter. Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"OK, well, it's like this. Neville was under a powerful memory charm cast on him by Professor Lockhart when he was being controlled by Lucius Malfoy. Neville had upset a plot by Malfoy to kidnap me when we were seven or eight." Moody had stopped, his magical eye swung around to stare at Harry. "Anyway, in breaking the memory charm, um, Professor Lockhart kind of brain fried himself. There isn't anything left of him. Er…" Harry fidgeted, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "I thought you should know."

"Well now, that complicates matters, doesn't it, Kingsley?"

"I suspect it does, Alastor," Shacklebolt rumbled in his deep baritone voice.

"A plot you say, Potter? By Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes sir, and Crabbe and Goyle as well."

"Would you be willing to testify to that, Potter?"

"Yes sir, but it's Neville's memory, not mine."

"Well, Longbottom? What do you have to say?" Moody swung around to face Neville, who pulled himself up to his full height.

"Yes sir, I'll testify any day. Those men need to be punished for what they did to me, and to Harry's aunt… and to Gran," he added quickly.

"Good, good. I may not be able to get them immediately, but they just topped the list. Don't know where they are right now, and Malfoy's broke out of Azkaban, but don't you worry. I'll track 'em down."

He wheeled around on his clawed foot, and they proceeded to the Headmaster's office in silence. Moody motioned to them to enter, and took up his place on one side of the door, flanked by Shacklebolt on the opposite side. Both had their wands drawn, ready for trouble.

Harry and Neville stepped through the door. They certainly didn't expect the scene that greeted them. Waiting for them in the outer office was a large group of people. Ron was there, sitting on a low couch, his face buried in his hands. Hermione was standing next to him, her hands on his shoulders in a manner one would use when trying to console someone. Her face was streaked from crying, her hair even more out of control than usual.

Luna and Ginny were there, the former with an expression somewhere between concern and bemusement. She was absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair, but Harry noticed a slight tremor in her hands.

Ginny was looking at him, tears welling in her eyes. Her chin was quivering, and she looked like she was going to faint any second now. She crossed the space between them in an instant, throwing herself into his arms.

Harry opened himself to her, trying to project calm and contentment, and ran into a rock solid block. It was as if she had shut down her mind, almost in refusal of whatever it was that had everyone upset.

There were more people there, however. Professor McGonagall was there, along with Remus Lupin. Lupin stepped up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, a look of deep concern etched on his features.

As Harry tried to take this all in, the door opened and Molly and Arthur Weasley burst in. Molly quickly wrapped Harry and Ginny in her arms. She started to weep uncontrollably, shaking as if she was having an epileptic seizure. Arthur came over and gently pried his wife off of them.

"Could somebody please tell me what is going on?" Harry asked, feeling exasperated. Neville nodded behind him.

Professor Dumbledore stepped in from his inner office at that moment. "Sit down Harry, we have something to tell you," he said, motioning to an open spot where there was enough room for him and Ginny. Harry and Ginny walked over and sat down. Harry looked up at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Harry, the dark mark was spotted today. The muggle killings have resumed."

"Well we expected that with the Death Eaters broken out, didn't we?"

"But Harry, that's not all. The dark mark was seen in Surrey. Little Whinging to be precise."

Harry's mind whirled. Surrey. Little Whinging. "What are you saying, Professor?"

"Harry, Arabella Figg reported the dark mark. I'm sorry."

"Arabella Figg…" Harry started. "Dark mark… Oh Merlin…"

"Yes Harry, the dark mark was over number four Privet Drive, your home. Aurors were dispatched to your home where they found the dark mark in evidence of the house. Several Muggles were standing outside staring and pointing. They have, of course, had their memories adjusted…"

"Professor, would you please get on with it?" Harry pleaded.

"Yes, yes, well Harry, the aurors found two casualties. Your Uncle Vernon and your Cousin Dudley were killed in there home."

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"Found there in a completely catatonic state. From the expression of pain and terror on her face, as well as the well known tetany that her muscles were locked into, it appears that she was tortured until her mind snapped."

"Who did this?"

"There was only one clue as to the attacker's identity. Clutched in your aunt's hand was a handful of pale blonde hair. It has been sent to the Ministry for identification, but the initial suspect is Lucius Malfoy."

Harry stood up, starting to pace the floor back and forth. Before he knew it the story of what he had discovered with Neville at the Hospital, along with the fate of Professor Lockhart came tumbling out. He didn't stop until it was all out, only then did he start to succumb to the numbness that was threatening to overwhelm him.

"Where in my aunt now?" he asked in a dead voice.

"She is at St. Mungo's hospital. I suspect that she will shortly be transferred to the same ward that you and Neville were in tonight."

"Harry," said Lupin, "when you are ready to do so, you and I should travel to Little Whinging and see to the closing of affairs at your aunt and uncle's house. We should go there under escort, just for your protection. I'm sorry, Harry, but this is a task only you can accomplish. You're the only resident of the house left."

Harry nodded, stopping in front of Ginny and slowly sinking down into her waiting arms. Ron had come over to stand behind them, his hands on Harry's shoulders. Neville, Luna and Hermione had settled in around Harry's feet. Hermione had wrapped her arms around his legs, and was resting her head on his shins.

"Albus," Arthur Weasley began, "Harry is welcome, of course to stay with us at the Burrow during the holidays. He is always welcome under our roof."

"Thank you Arthur, I'll keep that under advisement. It is possible that it could end up that way. I just don't know as of yet. In the mean time, it has been a very long night, and Harry and Neville have yet to sleep. I assume that the six of you want to be together for a while? Very good. I don't think any of you should be alone right now. Arthur, Molly, Remus, we have guest quarters being prepared for you now, just off the hospital ward. The students shall be sleeping in one of the wings of the ward that is being prepared for them now."

Harry stood up, his friends still clustered around him. They walked down to the hospital ward, and into the prepared wing. There were large beddings spread everywhere.

Ron went over and plunked down on the largest, his back to the wall. He motioned for Hermione to sit between his legs. After she got comfortable in his arms, she had Harry come over and lay down with his head in her lap. Ginny curled up next to him, her head on his chest. Luna got onto the other side of him and nestled up with her back against his side, holding Neville in her arms. The last sensation Harry knew was Hermione gently playing with his hair.

Harry woke sometime later. Someone had thought to remove his glasses. Probably Hermione, she remembered little details. He was cocooned between Ginny and Luna, with Hermione's delicate hands on either side of his face. He shifted his eyes to look up, and there was Ron, his head slumped over on Hermione's, the two of them looking so peaceful. Neville had to be around here somewhere, yes there he was, on the other side of Luna.

Harry felt a surge of emotion in him. These were his friends, his family. He had to keep these people safe. It fell to him. As much as they wanted to be a part of it, the final task fell to him. So be it. He would do whatever it took to ensure their safety. He wrapped his arms around the two girls next to him, enjoying the way they instinctively nestled closer in his arms. His love, and his friends, they had found a way to provide him with the closeness he needed now more than ever.

Harry contemplated how he felt about what had happened earlier. It was almost surreal, the feelings. He had hated the Dursleys. He always thought he wouldn't care what happened to them, but, if he were to be honest with himself, he never wanted this to happen. His uncle and cousin, dead in the same manner as his parents. His aunt tortured into insanity, left in a ward for permanent spell damage. He felt the cold fire of hatred burn in his stomach. A part of him cried out for revenge. The Dursleys were horrid people, but they were his family, his. A piece of him had died this day, a piece that he hadn't even know was there.

He sighed to himself. Beside him, Ginny stirred briefly, then settled back down onto his chest. How he wanted to be with her. She brought him joy and fulfillment, and his body and soul sang out to her in ways he never dreamed possible. It was as if there was never anyone else for him. Now that he had discovered what a life with her felt like, all other women were like lifeless cardboard. Even Hermione and Luna paled in comparison, and he thought that they were two of the best people he knew.

He laid there, nestled in the arms of these women, comfortable for the first time in a what seemed forever. He laid there and contemplated where his life was heading, wondering what new thing the fates had in store for him. He wondered, not for the first time, how he was going to manage to get through everything without having a nervous breakdown. He pondered these things for a long time, until he eventually fell into an exhausted slumber.

**Author's Note: **Things just keep getting worse for Harry. My question is this: Should Harry feel what I have him feeling about the Dursleys' fate? Let me know what you think.

The story reccomendation for this chapter is "Harry Potter and the Twist of Fate" by seritha. I have found it to be wonderfully written. H/G.


	27. The Art of the Impossible

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Art Of The Impossible

Luna strolled along the path towards the greenhouses, looking forward to herbology. Truth be told, she had come to really enjoy the class, once she had been shown what fun it could be by Neville. As she walked she played absent mindedly with her new necklace. Neville had given it to her. He was quite sweet that way. It was made from exploding snaps, so every once in a while there would be a loud bang, and a puff of smoke. She found it kept her on her toes.

She was humming a lazy little tune, not really paying attention to where she was going. Looking up, she noticed that she had wandered a little ways away from where she wanted to be, so she made to turn around. When she did so she ran head first into Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Longbottom's little slut."

Luna sighed inwardly. If he hadn't been such a prat, the situation would almost be humorous. She stood there and looked him in the eye, a bemused expression on her face.

"What do you think, boys? Shall we see what we can do with her?" He nodded to his flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle, and before Luna realized it, they had lifted her by her arms and were carrying her towards the forest. Things had suddenly taken a bad turn.

She made a grab for her wand, but he was too quick, snatching her wrist like it was a snitch.

"Uh uh. That wouldn't be playing nice, now would it? Let's go in the woods here, and you can show us what a good little slut you can be. How would you like that?" He was saying every word with dripping sarcasm, and there was a feral look in his eyes.

"I don't know, Malfoy. You aren't man enough to handle a woman like me." She said with more bravado than she really felt.

"Well, since there are three of us, maybe we can handle a little witchy-poo like you." They had entered the woods and Crabbe and Goyle were forcing her onto her back now.

"I'd let her go if I were you, Malfoy," said a cold voice from behind them.

Malfoy whirled around to see Neville standing there. There was a cold, dark look about him. "And just how do you propose to make me, Longbottom?"

"If you don't let her go, I'll make you pay for it, Malfoy."

"You? You're a pathetic loser. You couldn't…" he reached quickly into his robes for his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Neville yelled. Malfoy's wand leapt out of his hand. Malfoy made a lunge for it, but he never got there. "_Stupify!_" Neville yelled, and a red bolt shot out of his wand, catching Malfoy square in the face. Malfoy hit the ground like a sack of wet potatoes. Neville whipped around and pointed his wand at Crabbe and Goyle. "_Impedimentia!_" Their feet were stuck to the ground.

"Now, throw your wands over here, or you go nighty night like your little friend. Come on, I'd really like a reason to stun you."

Crabbe and Goyle threw their wands down next to Malfoy's. Neville looked at them, and smiled an evil grin. He pointed his wand down at the wands and said "_Diffindo!_" There was a loud cracking sound, and the three wands broke.

"Now, I think you two should carry sleeping beauty here to the Headmaster's office," he said, muttering the counter hex. "And remember, I'll have my wand pointed straight at you all the way. Come on Luna, let's see these pieces of dragon flop up to the castle."

*0*0*

"You mean to tell me that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle are under suspension pending an investigation?" Ron asked incredulously. "Give me a minute to imprint that in my mind. It has to rank right behind the Incredible Bouncing Ferret."

Harry and Ron were busy congratulating Neville, while Hermione and Ginny were looking after Luna. She was still quite shaken about the whole affair. She had come very close to being raped by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and it had unnerved her. She had spent the afternoon being looked over by a very worried Madam Pomfrey and by an enraged Professor Flitwick.

The biggest surprise had come when Professor Snape had come into the hospital ward, quietly asking for Luna's version of what had happened. As she told him what they had done and said, she could see the barely contained fury in his face. He had simply told her that they would be dealt with, turned and left.

The boys came over. Harry looked Luna up and down, appraising the situation. "Luna, are you up to this? We can postpone if you need time."

"No, I'm alright Harry. I think I'm up to it. We need to find out if we can do this. It's crucial to our plans."

"I know, but it's a very difficult incantation, and it needs to be thought, not vocalized. If it's done incorrectly the results could be disastrous."

"I'm willing to take the risk. After today, I've come to realize that we're all on borrowed time as long as V… Voldemort's still walking the earth." She stood up. "Let's do this."

"Let me get Professor McGonagall. If anything goes wrong, at least she'll be there to help." He left the room for a few minutes, re-entering with Professor McGonagall in tow.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. When everyone nodded, she went on, "Alright, just promise me that when this is all over, you will all register with the Ministry."

"Of course we will, Professor" said Harry with a mischievous grin. "All right, who wants to go first?" To no-one's surprise Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Sure, go ahead 'Mione."

A look of concentration came over Hermione's face. It looked as if nothing was going to happen, and then, her features started to blur. Slowly she started to shrink down, until she had become a sleek, brown otter. She slinked along in that graceful little gate that only an otter has, weaving in and out of everyone's legs, making everyone laugh with glee over what had just happened. Then she shimmered and grew back into Hermione.

"Wow!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

Luna stepped up next. She scrunched up her face, and then opened her eyes in a surprised expression. Little red sparks seemed to be flying behind her pupils, and then she started to transform down into a bird. She was a grey color, with a band around her long neck that looked quite a bit like her butterbeer necklace. She had webbed feet. She let out a long, mournful sounding cry, and flapping her wings took flight in the classroom. She landed on a desk, and shook her head, slowly transforming back into Luna, lounging there looking for all the world like nothing had happened.

Ginny decided to go next. With a sly grin, she started to shrink, her red hair enveloping her, her ears growing to points on the top of her head, a long narrow snout appearing. The last thing was a bushy red tail. She had become a tiny red fox. Nipping Harry playfully, she jumped into his hands and transfigured back into her human form, almost toppling Harry in the process.

Letting Ginny down, Harry looked at Ron and Neville. Ron shrugged and stepped to the front. He got that intense look he would get when he was really in the zone during a Quidditch match. He didn't shrink, however. Instead he started to expand. He grew to mammoth proportions. Big and shaggy, with a streaks of red through his brown coat, Ron had become a very large brown bear. He stood up on his hind legs and flailed his front legs, letting out a loud roar. Then he shrunk back down into Ron again. He looked over at McGonagall's frown and whispered "Sorry."

Neville went next. With a look of easy confidence that he never would have shown in previous years he simply started to shrink. Soon he had become a small tri-colored beagle. He let out a little yelp and jumped up into a chair and sat down, licking his coat. Then he transformed back. He looked at everyone and said "The name beagle means insignificant and useless. It kind of fits with how everyone sees me. Malfoy underestimated me today. I bet that doesn't happen again."

Now it was Harry's turn. If everyone else could do it, then he supposed he could too. Besides, wasn't he their DA instructor? He screwed up his courage, and then thought the incantation. For a moment he thought he didn't do it right, but then he felt an odd sensation. It was as if every bone in his body was being stretched and molded into something else. He was also starting to get a feeling of great physical prowess. It was a heady sensation. He turned to look at everyone, taking in the shocked expressions on their faces with a feeling of glee. He cantered around the room, snorting and shaking his great rack. He was his father's son. He had become a huge stag.

He transfigured back, and looked over at Professor McGonagall. She had a look that conveyed just how proud she was at this moment. These were her finest students, who had spent almost the entire year taking extra lessons to learn what she could teach them. They had accomplished the impossible in record time. For the first time, she felt hope that Dumbledore's insane plan might just work.

**Author's Note: **A short little chapter, I hope you liked it. In case you are wondering, I made Luna a loon. Anyone who has encountered this strange yet beautiful bird will understand. I have done so on many occasions, and grew to love them.

The story reccomendation for the chapter is "A Night to Remember The Amethyst Brooch" by Mistymist. Not your usual Harry Potter story, this one is Harry/Lavender. A little one-shot that I found enjoyable. Ginny lovers may not appreciate it as much, but I try to keep an open mind.


	28. Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Eight: Disaster

Harry woke up during the middle of the night before the last Quidditch match of they year with a sense of foreboding. Scrambling for his glasses and watch, he found that it was one in the morning. He got out of bed and padded over to Ron's four poster.

"Ron," he hissed, looking for movement in the darkened room.

"Wha… what's the matter, Harry?" Ron mumbled.

"Something's wrong. Get dressed, I'm going to wake Neville." Harry made his way over to Neville's bed. They both soon returned to Ron's bedside, Neville wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Something's up in the forest by Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"Hogsmeade? How…" Ron asked, giving Harry a strange look, as if he thought Harry had just lost his mind.

"I just know. I don't know how, but I know. Neville, I need you to get Luna, and bring her back here." Neville nodded and left quickly.

"What about the Hermione and Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Ginny's already up. She's getting Hermione," Harry answered with his lop-sided grin.

"How? Wait, I don't want to know." Ron said as he started pulling on his socks. "So, should we go down to the common room?"

"Yeah, no point in taking the chance of waking Seamus and Dean, is there?"

They quickly got dressed and hurried quietly down the stairs. Ginny and Hermione were already there. "What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked, stifling a yawn.

It was then that Neville walked in with Luna. She looked like she had just been woken from a sound sleep, she was still in her night clothes, and she was blinking furiously, obviously trying to wake up.

"Look, there's something big going on in the forest on the other side of Hogsmeade. I've learned to trust my hunches, and this one is practically screaming at me. We need to investigate."

"Harry, shouldn't we let a teacher know?" Hermione asked. "I mean, this might be more than we can handle."

"Come on, Hermione," said Ron. "You don't think that a teacher would take this seriously, do you?"

"Well, OK. What do the rest of you think?"

"I'm with Harry," Neville said.

"Me too," said Luna.

Ginny just stood there with a look of grim determination on her face. Slowly she nodded her head.

"Alright, it's settled," said Harry. "We'll sneak out and assume animal form and make our way through Hogsmeade and investigate. If we find anything we can't handle, we'll high tail it back here and get help. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded agreement, and with out a further word, the six of them made their way out the portrait hole.

The journey through Hogsmeade and into the woods beyond went without incident. They had passed into the forest, and had made their way about half a mile when there was a loud sizzling crackle of energy and their world erupted in pain.

Harry looked around, startled to see the six of them back in human form. "What happened? Hermione, any ideas?" he whispered.

"It m… must be an anti-stealth spell. It stops anyone trying to get past a certain perimeter from using any type of magical stealth. Harry, if that's what it is, we won't be able to transfigure for at least an hour."

Harry quickly tried to resume his animal form, only to writhe on the ground in pain. "That must be it," he said, picking himself up off the ground.

"We have to be careful, Harry. It's possible the spell alerted whoever cast…" she stopped, a soft crack from the surrounding forest had alerted her.

"Wands out," Ron whispered. All six reached into their robes and withdrew their wands. They started a rapid retreat towards Hogsmeade. They had just reached the edge of the forest when it became apparent that they wouldn't be getting much farther without a huge fight. Emerging from the forest were what seemed to be hundreds of goblins, all armed. Two tall, lean vampires appeared behind them, flanking a masked Death Eater.

"What do you think, Ron?" Harry whispered.

"Attack, it's our only chance. There's too many for us to run."

Harry nodded, and looked around catching each of his friend's eyes. They all were ready. "Now!" he yelled.

Pandemonium broke loose. There were goblins flying everywhere. Red beams were dropping them like flies, but there were so many of them. Harry was hitting them with every hex he could think of, but for everyone he got, two more took its place. He couldn't see a good end to it. He pointed his wand skyward and screamed "_Thundrous!_" Power erupted from his wand straight up and with a tremendous thunderclap, the sky lit up for miles around.

Just then a club swept down on his wand arm shattering it. He yelped in pain, dropping his wand and sinking to his knees. He looked up to see the Death Eater striding towards him, his wand pointed at him.

A blur of red slammed into the wizard, knocking him to the ground, his mask flying from his face. As he got up it became apparent who it was: Lucius Malfoy! He pointed his wand at Ron, who was trying to rise after his best save ever.

"Your family has been a thorn in my side for too long, Weasley. _Incendio! _A red spark shot out of his wand at Ron, but it didn't hit him. At the last moment Hermione had shoved Ron out of the way. The spark struck her in the stomach, her abdomen erupting in fire. She clutched her stomach and screamed, dropping to the ground.

"No!!!" screamed Ron and Harry together. While they were all distracted, Malfoy pointed his wand at Ginny and said "_Suspendo!_" Ginny froze where she stood.

Harry screamed and dropped to the ground, clutching his head between his hands. Everything had exploded inside his head. He couldn't think, all he could do was feel. It was like someone had taken an elastic tether, stretched it to the breaking point, and let it snap back through his skull.

*0*0*

He awoke to find himself in the hospital ward back at Hogwarts. He had only one thought on his mind though, Ginny. She was gone. He had felt her go, felt her presence disappear from him. Life was no longer worth living. If she wasn't there, he didn't see any point to going on. Once again, someone he loved had been taken from him.

He looked around him. Hermione was asleep in the bed next to him, her abdomen heavily bandaged. Ron was keeping silent vigil in a chair between them.

"Ron," Harry croaked, his voice sounding like he hadn't drunk anything for days.

Ron slowly turned to look at him, his face a mask of pain and fear. "Harry, I…" his voice broke.

"Ginny, where is her body? I have to see her."

"Harry, there is no body. She was taken by Malfoy. We think she was placed in suspended animation."

Harry's heart leapt. "You mean????"

"Dumbledore thinks she's alive. He feels they're keeping her as protection against you. He's trying to figure out where they might be keeping her."

"Ron, how's Hermione?"

Ron shook his head, the tears starting to form. "She's been like this since the teachers showed up. They saw your signal, by the way. Madame Pomfrey says she'll come around eventually."

Harry sat up, realizing that Madame Pomfrey must have healed his arm. He looked around, and found his glasses and his wand, there on the stand next to him. He put his glasses on, and looked around. Neville and Luna were over in a corner section, obviously recovering from their own wounds.

Hermione picked that time to stir, opening her eyes with a low moan. She tried to sit up, only to collapse back onto the bed, clutching her stomach. Ron was at her side in an instant.

Harry smiled to himself. At least Hermione was awake. Then he heard the sounds of an argument taking place in Madame Pomfrey's office. Eventually Madame Pomfrey came out, and seeing Hermione was awake, motioned into her office and came over to see her. Professor McGonagall came out and stood at the foot of Hermione's bed.

"Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey started, "Professor McGonagall felt that you should know about this now. So against my better judgment, I shall discuss your treatment with you before you are fully recovered."

"What is it?" asked Hermione, her voice sounding weak.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and Ron "Weasley, Potter, you may stay, she needs her friends now, and besides, this concerns one of you too."

Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat and continued, "As I was saying, we got to you in time to prevent any permanent internal damage. You should make a full recovery, physically."

Ron looked at her. "Just what do you mean when you say physically?"

"I _am_ sorry Miss Granger, we could not save the baby."

**Author's Note: **I was going to end here tonight, but out of respect for my readers who may or may not have pitchforks and other sharp implements, I shall be posting a second chapter...

The story reccomendation for the chapter is "H P and the Inspiration of Ginerva and Hermione" by Udderpd. He only writes happy Harry stories, so be prepared for lots and lots of fluff...


	29. Arguments and Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Nine: Arguments and Decisions

Harry's eyes bulged until he thought they were going to pop right out of his head. A baby. Hermione's baby. Hermione and Ron's baby. Then the reality hit him. His best friend's baby, that would never know life. He sat there in stunned disbelief.

Ron had fallen off his chair. His mouth was moving over and over, but no sound was coming out. Harry could see that he was starting to shake. It started out slow, but soon it was with a violence that threatened to tear his friend apart.

Hermione had let out a little shriek and gone stiff as a board. She had clenched all her muscles, as if in a futile attempt to regain control over the situation. Her eyes flew open and she looked at the ceiling. She let out a long, piteous wail that echoed throughout the ward. Then she slowly curled up into a ball, sobbing into her pillow.

Harry forced himself out of his bed, and reached down to Ron. When he placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, he flinched. Then Ron looked up. Harry motioned with his head over to Hermione, and said "Ron, she needs you." Ron nodded and hauled himself up to sit on her bedside. He gently picked Hermione up and cradled her in his arms.

"We'll get through this together, 'Mione," he whispered. "Somehow, we'll get through this, you and me." She looked up into his eyes, and then dissolved into tears on his chest. He stroked her hair, placing a small kiss on her forehead. She continued weeping on him. He looked up at Harry, his eyes filled with pain. "I will kill him," he whispered.

It was as if Harry had been hit in the face with a two-by-four. He blinked a couple of times. Then he realized what Ron had said. Malfoy! He was filled with a blazing hatred the likes of which he had never known before. His stomach knotted up, and he clenched his hands as hard as he could. He heard a little crack. Looking down he saw that he had clenched the bedside stand so hard he had actually broken it.

He turned to face Professor McGonagall. "Tell Seamus to field the reserves. There's a small matter I must _attend to_." With that he strode past her and out the door. He was halfway across the castle before he realized where he was going. He went up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. He barely stopped when he gave the fat lady the password, and was on a dead run to his dorm room.

He grabbed his trunk, pulling out his invisibility cloak. He reached under his bed and pulled out his firebolt. He had just turned around, and there was Neville.

"Harry, don't…"

"Get out of my way, Neville."

"Harry, think about what you're doing. Charging off to get Malfoy? You don't even know where he is! What are you going to do when you get there? Come on, Harry, think!"

Harry had been reaching into his robe for his wand, but he hesitated. This was Neville, his friend. But he had to get to Malfoy! He had to kill him! He had to rescue Ginny! If only Neville would just get out of the way!

"But I have to, Neville. No-one else can do it. Only me. Don't you understand that? I have to get to him and get Ginny back. Please!" he pleaded.

"We will get her back, Harry. We just have to find out where, and then we'll work together to get her back. We care too, Harry. She's our friend too. Charging off without any idea of where or how isn't going to help Ginny. It sure isn't going to bring back Hermione's baby. All it will accomplish is to get you killed. Then what happens to the rest of us? Think about that, Harry."

Harry fell to his knees, silently weeping. "But I have to do something, Neville. If I don't, I'm going to explode. Merlin, it hurts so much. Why do I have to carry this burden, Neville? Why me?"

"I don't know, Harry. It could have been me, but _he _marked you instead. But I do know one thing. You don't have to carry the entire load. We are here for you. We'll help carry some of it. You just have to let us."

The two of them walked back into the hospital ward, Harry carrying his firebolt and invisibility cloak. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them. "Azkaban," he said to Harry as he passed. Harry nodded to him.

Ron spotted them coming and quickly stood up. "I'm coming with you."

"No Ron, you can't."

"What do you mean, I can't? Of course I can."

"I mean," Harry said, "That you have to stay here. You can't keep up with my firebolt, even on the team's new brooms, and anyway, they need them. But, more importantly, Hermione needs you here. She needs to know that the father of her child isn't going to go and get himself killed in some fool campaign. Neville and I have been discussing things on the way over here. I need you to stay here and be the brains behind my actions."

Ron looked at him, not understanding.

"Luna has thought of a way of keeping us in constant communication. She's going to enchant my glasses to provide a visual for you here. We'll set up a board and enchant it to receive what they feed. Then you can talk me through what needs to be done. And now we know where I need to go. Azkaban."

It was obvious that Ron didn't like it. He said so.

"Look, it was you who told me that I had to be tempered alone. Well, here it is. Just guide me through it, OK?"

"Yeah, OK, but I don't have to like it. And you listen to me. You had better come back to us. And bring my sister back, I'm trusting you to do that, alright. If you can't bring her back, don't bother."

"Oh, I'll bring her back. If I can't, it'll be because I'm dead. I can't live without her Ron. As important as you and Hermione are to me, she's even more so. Live without her isn't worth living. But I'll tell you one thing. If they've killed her, nothing will stop me from taking the entire lot of them with me."

They went over to Hermione's bedside. Harry looked down at her and smiled. "How you doing, 'Mione?"

"I hurt, Harry. I don't know if I'll ever recover from this one."

Harry turned to Ron and Neville. "Could I have a few minutes alone with her?" They nodded and left the ward.

After they had gone, Harry turned back to Hermione. He looked at her with a gentle expression on her face, then reached down to cup her cheeks. He slowly bent in, and placed an extremely gentle kiss to her lips. Her eyes widened in shock, but he held her there until she relaxed. Then he straightened up.

"What was that for?"

"Hermione, I may not make it back from this, no matter what I told Ron. I just wanted you to know, that no matter what happens, I do truly love you. You are my best friend, my confidant, my conscience. I am also deliriously happy that you and Ron found each other. He is the best, Hermione, and he worships the ground you walk on. If I don't make it back, take care of each other, OK?"

She nodded, tears welling in her eyes again.

"Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"If it hadn't been Ginny, it would have been you. You're the only other one that ever made me feel happy to be alive. Thanks for that." He turned and strode out the door.

Ron and Neville were waiting for him. He looked at Ron. "Take care of her. If you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me." Ron nodded.

"Good, now, we have some spells to perform before I leave, don't we?" He started walking to the entrance. "The sun will be coming up soon. Neville, I need you and Luna to do that transference thing again, but only when Ron tells you. Ron, I need you to pay close attention to details. I might miss things. Once everything is ready, I'm off at top speed."

He pulled out a small piece of parchment, scribbled down a quick note, and handed it to Neville. "Give this to Dumbledore for me, would you?"

"Of course, Harry, right away."

"Thanks Neville."

Shortly afterwards, Neville and Luna had cast there spells and Harry mounted his firebolt. "Now to see what this can really do." He shot off so quickly he was just a black blur into the night sky.

**Author's Note: **And now the end is in sight, at least the end of this episode. Three more chapters and then on to the next story. Hope you've enjoyed it so far.

Story reccomendation is "Who's a Hero?" by Rorschach's Blot, truly one of the most bizarre yet appealing fics I have ever read.


	30. The Weapon is Forged

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirty: The Weapon Is Forged

The trip really wasn't that long. The firebolt, being the fastest broom ever built, covered ground at an incredible rate. Soon Harry was flying out over the ocean. He figured if Sirius could swim to shore, it couldn't be more that a few miles out.

Sure enough, after a very short interval, the island containing Azkaban prison came into view.

"Harry, do a flyby around the island," came Ron's voice next to his ear, his enchanted glasses working perfectly. "We need to see what you're up against, mate."

"Right," said Harry as he started to swoop out and around the perimeter of the island. After a couple of minutes, Harry could make out the shapes of dementors moving slowly along the ground. He counted at least fifty before he had left them behind. Moving farther around the island showed him more of the same. There must be hundreds of dementors on the prowl.

"So how do I get past them, Ron?"

"Just a minute, let me think… Oh yeah, something Sirius mentioned came to me. You need to land and hide your broom as quickly as you can. The dementors will start coming for you once they sense a human presence on he island. Once you have your broom stashed, transfigure and go past them in animal form. Sirius said that they can't read animals."

"Yeah, OK."

"Now, when you get to the prison, you may have to transfigure back, so you should be ready to summon your patronus. Once you're in the prison, we'll take it from there. Neville and Luna are in position and waiting, so when you need a boost we'll have one for you."

"Right, well, I'm going to land now." He touched down in a grove of trees, dismounting as fast as he could and casting around for a convenient hiding place for his broom. He settled for burying it in a pile of fallen leaves. He looked up and noticed that the sun was just starting to rise. "At least I won't have to deal with vampires until I'm inside," he muttered.

He transfigured into stag form, his perceptions changing along with his body. Everything seemed so sharp in black and white. He cantered for a moment, feeling the hackles on his neck standing up. Flee! No! Fight! No! Walk. Harry had to work hard to stay calm. The presence of the dementors was definitely affecting him in animal form. He broke into a trot, trying to put as much distance as he could between himself and the dementors.

Thankfully, the dementors seemed confused by his animal form, for they swept past him time and again, but they didn't attack. He made his way cautiously toward the prison.

When he had reached the prison, he found that there was no way he could get inside in animal form. Stags just couldn't work doors. He quickly transfigured back to human form, whipping his wand from his robes. Quickly the dementors were on the move.

He raised his wand, practically screaming "_Expecto Patronum!_" A large silver stag burst forth from his wand and charged the approaching dementors, scattering them. They fell back rapidly from his patronus. "Well, it's all sixes and sevens now, isn't it?" he muttered, turning his attention to the obviously locked door. "Bet they know I'm here now. So much for stealth. _Reducto!_" a beam shot out of his wand, blasting the door into rubble.

"Harry, try to get to a large room, one where you can get a large number of opponents into. I'm betting they'll send the vampires after you. If we can get them all together, we'll give 'em one sodding big surprise. Be ready for a power boost."

"Right," said Harry, running now down the corridors, and almost headlong into the first vampire. "_Locomotor Mortis!_" he yelled, locking the legs of the vampire. He continued right past him, barreling down a passage, to enter into a large area between cells.

"Harry, make your stand here. Do whatever you have to to keep them off you until no more enter, and then we'll let it go."

The first of the vampires burst in. Harry caught him with a conjunctivitis curse. The next he hit with _petrificus totalus_, locking him in place. More were coming in, faster than he could hex. They would be on top of him soon. He whipped his wand around his head, "_procellosus pulvis!_" The air started to swirl around him. The dust on the floor started to be picked up by the wind, till it was whipping around him, blinding all that were there. Bits of rock and debris were pelting the vampires, shredding flesh.

"NOW RON! GIVE IT TO ME NOW! I CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF MUCH LONGER!" he bellowed to be heard of the din.

"Now Neville!" Ron's voice came. Harry started to feel it, surging through him. He let it build. He felt as if he were to burst apart. Still he let it build. Surely he would be consumed. He didn't care. He let it build. Energy was starting to leak out of his pores. He started to glow with an unearthly light. There were screams now. He couldn't tell if it was the vampires, or him. Still the pressure built. Finally when he could no longer stand it he yelled, "_FULGURO!_"

All the energy that Neville and Luna had been funneling into him ripped out of him, wave upon wave of pure sunlight. The vampires never stood a chance. It was doubtful that anything alive could have taken what Harry dished out at that instant. It was literally unbearably hot. The energy of the sun had just come pouring out of him.

He sank to his knees, his robes smoldering. He looked down at his hands, noting that there were blisters starting to form on his skin. He would pay for that stunt. There was, however, no time for him to give up. As he had to carry on if he was going to bring back Ginny, he swallowed his pain, and staggered to his feet.

Picking a door, he started to make his way onward. The pain was starting to get to him. He looked down. The blistering was getting much worse now. His hands and arms covered in welts. Considering how much the rest of him hurt, he was probably covered in blisters by now.

"Ron," he croaked, just now realizing how parched he was, "What can I do about these blisters? I won't be any good if I can't move."

After a moment the reply came back. "Harry, Hermione says to take a moment to clear your mind. That's very important. The incantation is _integro._ When you say this, tap your wand on your skin and picture the blisters going down in your mind. It should start immediately, and by the time a few minutes go by you should feel loads better."

"Thanks, Ron. I knew I could count on you. Give 'Mione a kiss for me."

He proceeded to follow the instructions, and at once felt relief start to flow through him.

He was on the move again. Almost before he knew it, he had entered another open chamber. Sitting in what looked to be a makeshift throne, was his target, Lucius Malfoy. Next to him stood another Death Eater, one that Harry recognized immediately. It was Walden McNair, the executioner that had tried to kill Buckbeak three years ago. Behind them was a large translucent yellow crystal. Inside the crystal Harry saw Ginny, frozen in place, her wand clutched in her hand, a surprised expression on her face.

"Well, you made it, Potter. I really didn't think you could get past my guards, but you did. Pity. I rather liked the bumpy foreheads. Let's see how you fare against these." He motioned with his hands. Harry both heard and felt the footfalls. He looked around. There were two giants striding into the chamber. They brandished their clubs, evil grins adorning their faces.

"Go for the faces, Harry," Ron hissed into his ear. "It's their weakest point."

Harry wheeled toward one of the giants. "_Conjunctiva!_" The giant grabbed his face with one hand, flailing his club randomly with the other. Harry spun towards the other, hitting it with a bat-bogey hex right between the eyes. Its eyes widened in shock and pain, as all the mucus in his sinuses started to pour out of its nose, taking bat shape, and smashing themselves into its eyes.

Harry held his wand out at arms length. "_Accio firebolt!_" Dodging the wild failings of the now blinded giants, he grabbed his broom as it came in, mounting it with fluid grace. He sped off around the giants, sweeping past the two Death Eaters at breakneck speed. As he passed McNair he lashed out with a front snap kick he had learned last summer from Tonks. McNair's head snapped straight back, threatening to detach itself from his neck. He crashed to the floor in a heap.

Harry rolled quickly, dodging a green bolt that came hurtling toward him. It crashed into the wall, blowing it apart. He swooped around the giants again, and as one of them opened its mouth, he stuck it right in. "_Reducto!_" The back of giant's neck blew out, causing it to come crashing to the floor, dead.

Harry came around pointing his wand at Malfoy. "_Stupify!" _Unfortunately, Malfoy dove off his makeshift throne, causing the spell to miss.

Harry zipped past, and as he did so he pointed his wand at the crystal. "_Diffindo!_" With a loud crack the crystal split apart, and Ginny fell to the ground. Harry immediately felt her presence flood back into him. He careened past the wall and sped for the last giant. "_Flumineus!_" A bolt of lightning leapt from his wand, catching the giant from behind. Electricity started to crackle all over its body. Harry then yelled "_Aquatio!_" Instantly the giant was standing in a large pool of water. It began to jerk like a puppet on a string until the energy finally dissipated. It crashed to the ground, throwing the water to all sides, its eyes a smoking mess. Boiling blood oozed from its nose and mouth.

As Harry came around again, there was a horrible rending sound, and he was thrown from his broom. He dove into a roll, coming up and shouting "_Reducto!_" The blast caught Malfoy on his wand hand, blowing it apart. He screamed and dropped to his knees, clutching the stump with his other hand.

"That was for Neville Longbottom!" Harry was on his feet now, striding toward Malfoy. Malfoy, for his part was trying to back up away from Harry.

"This is for Gilderoy Lockhart! _Diffindo!"_ A large gash appeared across Malfoy's right thigh. He screamed again.

"This is for Ginny Weasley! _Serpentsorcia!_" A large viper sprang from his wand. Harry looked at the snake and hissed in parseltongue "strike." Malfoy's yells turned to whimpers as the snake plunged its fangs into him.

"How does it feel, to know you are dying? Are you scared, Lucius? Too bad. This is for my Aunt Petunia! _Crucio!_" Malfoy's screams echoed across the chamber. Finally Harry released the spell, standing directly over Malfoy now.

"Don't worry, the venom won't kill you. This is for Hermione Granger," he whispered. Placing his wand directly in Malfoy's mouth he screamed "_Incendio!_" Malfoy's eyes widened in horror, and then flame was erupting out of his throat, chest, and abdomen. His smoking corpse his the ground with a dull thud.

Harry heard behind him "_Reducto!_" He spun to see Ginny, her wand pointed at McNair, who had been trying to attack Harry from behind. McNair looked down at the sucking chest wound with a shocked look in his eyes. He collapsed a moment later, dead.

Harry rushed over to Ginny, throwing his arms around her, the tears flowing down his face.

"Harry, we have to get out of here," she whispered to him.

Harry looked over to his broom and saw it was ruined, destroyed by whatever spell Malfoy had used on it. "Come on, this way," he said.

They got up, a little unsteadily, and made their way out of the prison. As they exited into a bright, sunlit day, Harry heard a voice in his ear.

"Erm, Harry, how are you going to get out of there?"

"Don't worry, Ron, we'll make it." Harry said, starting to laugh. He looked up into the morning sky and showed Ron what he wanted him to see. There, in the sky was a witch with bubblegum colored hair, swooping down on the back of their favorite hippogryph.

**Author's Note: **Thus Harry is revenged upon Lucius Malfoy. He has taken care of the sins of the father, now for the son. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't often let my dark side out to play, but this one was very interesting to write. I had to walk away a few times.

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Movie Night at the Grangers" by canoncansodoff. H/Hr oneshot.


	31. Bound

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirty One: Bound

The next few weeks went by in somewhat of a blur. The end of year exams were approaching, and Ginny and Luna were prepping to start their O.W.L.s. It was a hectic time, and the Triumvirate was busy with their studies. It didn't make for much time together.

Harry spent much of this time wandering the castle and grounds, a haunted, almost shell shocked expression on his face. When he had to look at people, it was as if he was looking not at them, but through them. It seemed something in him had suffered a mortal wound. There was pain and hurt on his face at all times.

Ron tried, but he was torn between being there for Harry, and being there for Hermione. The strain was starting to show on his face, and he was losing a lot of weight.

Hermione was still in the hospital ward. While her wounds had physically healed, she didn't seem to have the strength to pull herself out of a deep depression. She had never given thought to children. She was too busy with her own life to think about such things. Then, all at once, it was thrust upon her, and ripped from her grasp in the next breath. If it wasn't for Ron, she would have completely given up hope.

He became her lifeline. He was there continually, seeing to her every need, taking care of her with a tenderness she clung to like a child's favorite doll. He only left to spend a small portion of his time with Harry. Then he would come back, even sleeping and doing his lessons at her bedside. Slowly, she came to realize that whatever she had felt before was nothing compared to the love she had for him now. He would move mountains for her. It was this more than anything else that slowly dragged her back to life.

Neville and Luna seemed to thrive through it all. He had gained a confidence he had never known before. His memory was restored, and he could now remember the things he had struggled with so mightily before. She took in everything with her characteristic bemusement and acceptance. Nothing ever seemed to faze her, and she was Neville's anchor as he soared on newborn winds. She went along for the ride, enjoying every minute of it.

Ginny suffered through her hardest stretch at Hogwarts since her disastrous first year. She had been forced to take a human life, and a piece of her soul died along with McNair that day. Add in the fact that Harry was miserable, and her O.W.L.s, and she struggled to maintain her poise.

It is said that time heals all wounds, and that a burden shared is a burden lessened. Thus, as time went along, and the testing started to draw to a close, Harry's mood started to improve. Yes, he had done things he would have never thought he could do. Yes, he had used one of the unforgivable curses on another human being. Yes, he had tortured and killed a man. He couldn't change these things. It was a process he had needed to go through. He could let it break him, or he could learn from the experience and move on. He chose the latter.

Walking into the hospital ward, he spotted Ron and Hermione, conversing in low voices. He strode over to them, stopping to give Hermione a huge bear hug. He looked over at Ron, really seeing him for the first time in what seemed forever.

His friend had sunken cheeks, with huge black streaks under his eyes. His clothes hung off his frame, now many sizes too large for him. The pain was continually in his eyes.

"Hermione, could I borrow Ron for a little while?"

"Of course, Harry. Ron, why don't you go spend some time with Harry? it'll do you some good." Ron nodded weakly, and fell into place beside his friend.

"What did you need Harry?" Ron asked, his voice sounding extremely weary.

"I need you to come into Hogsmeade with me. There's something I need to buy, and I need your opinion on it," Harry replied, a little twinkle in his eye, and a mischievous look on his face. "It's traditional for a man's best friend to accompany him."

Ron looked at Harry, and slowly comprehension dawned on his face. He broke out in his first true smile in a month.

*0*0*

"What do you think is going on?" Fred asked his mother. They were all there, all of the Weasleys. Even Percy, who hadn't spoken to the rest of the family in over a year. He was a ways off from everyone else, his head hung low in shame. The only one that wasn't there was Ginny. They were all waiting outside of Gryffindor tower. It was a warm night in the late part of spring. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and an almost full moon had risen. Another couple of nights, and it would be full.

Footfalls marked the approach of more people. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were approaching along with Hermione, freshly released from the Madam Pomfrey's care. Also with them were Neville and Luna, Lupin, and Tonks.

"What's this about, Albus?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"I don't know, Arthur. We have all received owls requesting that we be here at this time. What it is that Harry has in mind I don't know. Perhaps your youngest son might be able to enlighten us."

They turned towards Ron, who turned as red as his hair. He clamped his jaw shut and shook his head no.

It was at that time that Harry came swooping in, flying slowly past and waving. He had purchased another firebolt. His old one had saved his life more than once, and he felt that a new one would serve him well. He was wearing red dress robes, emblazoned with the Gryffindor house crest.

"Thank you all for being here," he started, "in just a moment I'm sure you will all understand. Percy," Percy's head jerked up, "I am asking you as a friend, please use this occasion to come back to the family. They need you." He slowly let his broom rise up, until he was just below one of the girl's balconies.

He closed his eyes in concentration. A moment later, Ginny came out onto the balcony, wearing one of her green nightshirts. "Harry, what's going on? Have you been hiding something from me?" she said, assuming the Molly Weasley pose, her hands on her hips, her head cocked to one side.

Harry smiled at her. He hovered there slightly below her, and, in a smooth motion stood up on the broom. "I have something I want to say to you. We have been through hell together. I have watched you endure hurts that no-one should have to go through. I have been taught by you, learning what it is to love. I cannot imagine life without you anymore. You have become the most important person in the universe to me. I want you to know that I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I would wait for you forever if need be. So, I ask you now, Ginerva Molly Weasley, to consent to marry me. When _you_ are ready, become my wife."

He pulled a small box out of his robe and opened it. The moonlight glinted off the stone, catching every eye. "Please Ginny, make me even happier than I am right now. Accept my ring, and join me in fulfilling all the dreams we have spent hours discussing."

She looked down at him, the shock evident. He had successfully hidden this from her, catching her completely by surprise. She reached out, carefully taking the box out of his hand. The diamond had something inside it. Looking carefully she realized with a grin that it was a tiny golden snitch, fluttering madly as it tried in vain to escape its prison.

"Yes, Harry, yes…" she said, starting to tremble. She reached out and grabbed the railing, flinging herself over it and into his outstretched arms. As they floated slowly down to the ground the group had clustered there to receive them. The first one to get to them was Percy, throwing his arms around his sister and giving her a huge kiss.

**Author's Note: **I thought that it was time that Harry got a little fluff, considering the dark broodiness of the last few chapters. Just one more chapter to go.

The story recommendation for the chapter is "The Four Apprentices" by Old-Crow. This is the continuation of the story started in "A Summer of Choices."


	32. The Voyage Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirty Two: The Voyage Home

Once again the final day had ended, and they were on their way home, having boarded the Hogwart's Express. The six of them had found a compartment, with Ron and Hermione excusing themselves to head down to the prefect's compartment for some last minute instructions.

"I can't believe he really said that to you," said Harry, looking at Luna.

"He did. He came to me before the feast last night and asked if he could see me in Dumbledore's office. When we got up there, Professor Dumbledore had me sit down. Then Snape looks right at me and says _'Miss Lovegood, I want you to know that Draco Malfoy and his poor excuses for friends have been expelled for what they did to you earlier. On behalf of all of Slytherin House I wish to apologize for what they did. I will personally see to it that something like this __**never**__ happens again. Good day, Miss Lovegood.' _And then he wheeled around and walked out of the office, just like that."

"So what are you two going to do this summer?" asked Ginny, snuggling a little bit more into Harry's arms.

"I don't know yet. Daddy may have a story to research. I'll have to see what he wants. Of course, if I go anywhere, I'm going to try to convince him to let Neville come along. I think Daddy might like it if I had a protector there."

"I.. I… I'll go anywhere you like, Luna," said Neville, blushing furiously. "So what about you Harry? Where are you going to spend the holidays?"

"I really don't know, Neville. All I know is that I'm supposed to meet Remus at platform nine and three quarters. After that, I have no idea. Maybe to the Burrow." He looked down at Ginny, grinning.

"Ooh, I'd like that," said Ginny, goggling her eyes at him.

"Yeah, so would I. I've always loved spending time at your home. It's really the only place besides Hogwarts that I've ever felt at home at. You know, I've always been really jealous of the home life you have." He smiled as a thought occurred to him. "Now that we're engaged, I'm going to have that home life pretty soon."

"Yes you are." She pulled him down for a kiss. "So, when do you want to do this?"

"Do this?"

"Get married, silly."

"Oh, right. Well I was really hoping you'd tell me. I'm willing to wait till you're ready. I was thinking that August eleventh of next year would be kind of cool. It would be the day you officially became 'of age'. But, if you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Hmmm, you know, I think that might be for the best. I'm sure Mum and Dad would prefer it if we waited. But can we wait that long, Harry? What with Voldemort out there, we might not be around by that time."

"It's really up to you love. I'd marry you today if you wanted. I just want you to be ready, is all."

"Well, let's set a tentative date for my seventeenth birthday. That way I can tell Mum. Besides, engaged is almost as good. At least I know you're mine. And you did sign that form after all. Maybe I should show someone as proof." Swish, flick. "Luna, Neville, would you be so kind as to confirm my ownership of this dear man's soul?" she said, pointing to the now materialized parchment.

"Looks good to me," said Neville.

"I'd have to test it to make sure it's a magical contract, but it looks fine to me. You're hers, Harry," replied Luna.

"Now I know how a house-elf feels," said Harry, and, seeing the puzzled looks explained, "happy to be enslaved."

"That's more like it, buster. Now, rub my feet, and make sure to get everywhere. That's a good slave," Ginny said as she rearranged herself to place her feet in Harry's lap.

*0*0*

As they made their way off the train onto platform nine and three quarters, Harry looked across the station to see Remus Lupin standing there, talking to Arthur and Molly Weasley. Standing behind him was Tonks. Harry noted, that while she was as pretty as ever, he no longer felt any of the hormonal pull that he used to when he was around her. Apparently having a fiancé as beautiful and wonderful as his did that to a person.

He walked up, giving a quick hug to Mrs. Weasley. He set his trunk down and smiled at Remus. "So, where am I going? The Burrow? Headquarters? The safe house?"

"None of the above, Harry," said Lupin with a smile. "You have a new home now. Tonks and I will be taking you there shortly. I was just telling Arthur and Molly about it. It will be as safe as the safe house was last year. I wouldn't be surprised if your friends didn't join you there in a few days. We can't afford to try and protect all of you separately. It would stretch the order too thin." He turned to say his goodbyes to the Weasleys, and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You ready to see your new home?"

"Just a minute, Remus," he said quickly. He turned and grabbed hold of Ginny's hands. "I'll be seeing you real soon. Have you got your mirror with you?"

"Yes, Harry. We'll talk tonight. I love you."

"And I love you, Gin. I'll see you soon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." He pulled Ginny into a kiss and hug, then straightened himself, and with a wave he was off with Lupin and Tonks.

As they touched down from the short flight to the countryside, Harry stared in awe. There, stretched out before him, was a sprawling Tudor Estate. He looked back at Lupin, the question obvious on his face.

"Yes, Harry. It's yours. This is the summer home that Sirius left you. It's every bit as protected as headquarters, and a lot nicer place to be. Now, we have something else to tell you. If you don't mind, we'll be staying here with you. At least until Voldemort is defeated, that is."

Harry looked at them and grinned. "Of course, Remus. My home is yours, and you know it."

"Good, because Tonks and I already are moved into a room upstairs," he said with a small grin, looking Harry in the eye and wrapping an arm around Tonks.

"I… what?... you?... Tonks?... Wicked." Harry smiled from ear to ear, feeling truly at home for the first time.

The End

**Author's Note: **So there you have it. Thus ends part one of my Destiny Saga. The continuation, Harry's seventh year is in the next story: "Harry Potter and Destiny's Shadow." I will start posting chapters tomorrow. I hope you have enjoyed this, as I truly enjoyed bringing it to you. Thanks for all the wonderful and thought provoking reviews. Yours always,

Sharptooth


End file.
